History is Meant to Repeat Itself
by Nessahh
Summary: Prideshipping! Set after BC: Yami regains some memories of his past and of his priest. Rated M for all the Yaoi goodness!... Starts a little PWP and gets much deeper into the relationship... this is the point! "You were not only my advisor and friend when you were my priest in ancient times. I want you again, Seto."... I only own the storyline not the characters! Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

It was late on a dark chilly night. Domino's skyline had been blanketed in a deep violet hue. Everything was quiet, as if the city had simply gone to sleep. Yami was out walking alone again, kicking stones as he went. He was strong of will and mind but he'd been remembering stuff. Things from when he was once the ruler of Egypt. Although it troubled him. He still had so many answers to find although these flashback caught in his thoughts and he became unable to shift them. He remembered that his relationship with his high priest was not just that of close friends. It was much more than that, they'd once been lovers. He could even picture their late night meetings, smell his Priest's hair, taste his lips pressing down against his.

Yami let out a long deep sigh. He wished his relationship with the priest had stayed forgotten, buried deep within his inner mind. Remembering about his precious high priest had only brought with it heartache and pain. He blamed his constant run ins with the priest's reincarnation, Seto Kaiba, for triggering his feelings. Kaiba was almost identical to his ancient lover in many ways. The same harsh blue eyes, the determination, his fierceness, his aggressiveness and especially in body. His only difference was his lighter skin and his loathing for Yami. The more Yami thought about Kaiba, the more he felt tugs in his heart. He felt they'd both been reincarnated close together for a reason, however every time he saw Kaiba he snubbed him. He felt anger well up inside of him. Why make him remember to rub it in his face that he could never be his again?

Just then Yami realized where he walked to. It seem he'd been thinking about the reincarnation so much his feet had carried him to the front doors of the Kaiba Corporation head office. He glanced upwards to the top floor. Kaiba's office. The lights were still on, of course. Kaiba worked late most nights perfecting his inventions and making sure his company went over an above being the best in its sector. 'This is it.' Yami thought 'My chance to confront him. Make him see that the past is meant to be repeated.' Yami knew the only way to get the thoughts out of his head were to make them a reality. He pushed open the glassed double doors leading into the lobby and walked over to the reception desk. He waited but nobody was there. Chancing it he went over to the elevator, adrenaline pumping as he pushed the button for the top floor. He let out a short breath, resting his head backwards onto the cold metal walls. Nearly as quickly as the door slammed shut they had reopened, in front of him was a long, straight, dimly lit corridor with many pictures of the Kaiba brothers along the walls. The corridor stretched on for ages although there was only one door, right at the end. It was Kaiba's office.

Yami exited the elevator, half excited, half nervous. He timidly began to walk the distance to his office. He pressed each footstep down slowly as if not wanting to be heard. His mind dozed back to a scene from his past, where he'd snook over to his priest bedroom in the dead of night so as not to be caught. He snapped back realizing where he was. This vision had reminded him why he'd come to Kaiba in the first place. He needed the reincarnation so badly it hurt. He was there. The giant, intimidating doors of Kaiba's office stood before him. He lightly pushed his hand on the door, trying to feel the presence of his priest. His heart fluttered. Without knocking, he pushed the wooden doors wide open.

"Yugi?" Kaiba question, surprised from behind his desk. "What the hell do you think you're doing just bursting into my office like this?"

"We need to talk Kaiba" Yami answered.

"We need to talk? That's all? Well then make an appointment. I should call security." Kaiba snorted

"Don't do that Kaiba. You need to hear this. It's about our ancient past" Yami said walking up to Kaiba's desk.

Kaiba could hear the seriousness in Yami's voice. He'd heard it before when they'd been duelling. All most as if he was a different person altogether. He closed his laptop and interlocked his fingers, resting his chin on them. "This ridiculous mumbo jumbo again? I'm very busy. I don't have time for your stupid fairy tales." Kaiba pushed his chair out and walked over to Yami, getting right into his face until he was inches away "What is it now? We have to battle? It's my destiny?"

Yami felt Kaiba's hot breath on his face, he was so close to his priest. so close. He paused before replying, letting the moment linger a while. Before responding abruptly with "No Kaiba, we're meant to lovers" his face unflinching. Deadly serious. "You were not only my advisor and friend when you were my priest in ancient times. I want you again, Seto."

Kaiba let out a laugh. It was one of slight amusement and shock. He looked to Yami, noticing his expression, Kaiba's face fell. "My god Yugi, you're not even joking! Look at yourself! This is pathetic" Kaiba spat. "This is how you try to pick up guys? Besides, even with your Egyptian nonsense, what makes you think I'd want you?"

Suddenly Yami's eyes flushed over darkly, all softness in them leaving. Kaiba's response had triggered deep fury inside of Yami. He was his priest. He was meant to belong to him. He didn't have the right to decide! This was their fate. Due to bound together. The anger had risen and spread through every part of Yami's being. He used the strength of his Millenium Puzzle to grab Kaiba by the throat and throw him across the room. There was a loud thud as Kaiba's back hit the wall. Suddenly Kaiba realized he was pinned. He couldn't move. "What the fuck have you done Yugi?" He was in pain but he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of letting him know "I'm going to enjoy making you pay for this" Kaiba threatened. Hate flashed in his icy blue eyes. It was the most emotion Yami had seen in the reincarnation since meeting him and it turned him on. This coupled with the mighty Seto Kaiba looking so helpless had caused a stirring in Yami's pants. He walked calmly over to the reincarnation, looking him all over as he did. He stood before him closer than they'd even been. He could see how uncomfortable he was making Kaiba. "Well?" Kaiba asked, Yami could hear a hint of fear in his voice as much as he'd tried to hide it.

"Well nothing, Kaiba. This is fate" Yami said, placing his hands on either sides of Kaiba's hips, grinding his groin into the reincarnations. He felt the reincarnation flinch away. "You will love me." He fiddled a little with the top button on Kaiba's black shirt. The anticipation of seeing Kaiba's flesh caused Yami to become fully erect. Kaiba's face turned to disgust as he felt it press into him.

"I'll hand it to you though, Yugi." Kaiba said trying to sound unnerved "You're brave."

Yami stopped fidgeting and instead furiously ripped open Kaiba's shirt, causing buttons to crash upon the floor. Smirking as he did so. He then proceeded to pull of his own top, their skin now touching caused the reincarnation to let a small gasp slip out. This excited Yami immensely, he traced his fingers along the reincarnation graceful neck and down his chest, resting them there. "You're beautiful, Seto." Yami murmured leaving small kisses on Kaiba's neck and collarbone whilst grinding slightly on his priest. Yami felt kaiba beginning to become erect aswell, the reincarnation's body defied him making Yami moan softly. He began to move his fingers over Kaiba's chest then traced his hands slowly down to his stomach and into Kaiba's underwear. Stroking Kaiba's hardening member whilst still placing kisses on his priests neck. Yami looked up to the reincarnation. He was impressed by Kaiba's control, he was managing to distance himself from the situation by staring at the wall behind Yami unblinkedly his eyes almost glazed. Being close to his priest once more was an exhilarating feeling but Yami craved more intimacy from him. He removed his hand from Kaiba's groin and grabbed his hips once more roughly causing Kaiba's back to arch. He placed his lips gently on to Kaiba's, testing the water. He felt the Kaiba resist, turning him on even more. The reincarnation has always been a challenge. "When was the last time anyone's touched you like this, seto?" Yami asked.

"Stop -" Kaiba mumbled trying to speak, only making Yami apply more pressure into his kiss. Yami began to try to get his tongue into his priest's mouth, stabbing at his lips with his tongue he finally pushed through despite all of kaiba's efforts. He proceeded to move his tongue inside his mouth, when suddenly he felt the reincarnation battle back with his own tongue for dominance. It was the priest competitive side. A trait defiantly handed to Kaiba. The role of alpha was handed to Kaiba. Yami felt a warm rush course throughout his body. He unlocked lips with the reincarnation and looked to his face. Kaiba was smirking and had obviously seen the look of confusion clearly placed upon Yami's face.

"You're weak Mouto. Seems to me you're only good at children's card games, this is for the big boys... and you're out of your league." Kaiba mocked, sarcasm always was Kaiba's way to belittle others. It had succeeded in pissing off Yami. Without a word he unzipped Kaiba's suit trousers aiding them in falling to the floor. He then removed the reincarnations underwear. Although unaware he was being watched, Yami raised his eyebrow with how impressed he was at the reincarnation's brilliant size. Kaiba let out a short laugh "I know, right."

Yami stood back. He saw nerve on Kaiba's face as he didn't know what to expect next. He smiled warmly towards Kaiba but the only word Yami uttered was under his breath "Yeah." Yami got onto his knees before the reincarnation and began to take the full length of his priest into his mouth working at his shaft with his tongue, his hand a the base manipulting his priest. He could hear the reincarnation moan quietly as he tried to stifle each sound made against his will. He felt Kaiba aggressively thrust back into him trying to choke him, his own little revenge. Yami became excited, now moving more quickly and using more suction each time his priest's penis reached the back of his throat causing him to gag under Kaiba's large girth. Kaiba's body quivering, he heard the reincarnation moan louder and louder as he worked him faster. Yami pulled the reincarnation's member from his mouth making Kaiba's body still.

"I say I'm right in my league Seto. You didn't seem to complain just then" Yami smirked up to Kaiba.

"I hardly think so" Kaiba snorted. "You've got me pinned to a wall. Really not much to it." Kaiba challenged Yami with his eyes. Yami accepted, releasing the reincarnation from the Millienium Puzzle's grip and turned to leave. He'd got no more than a few steps when he was pushed to the ground. He felt Kaiba's body on top of him holding his upper body down with his arms and using the weight of his legs to keep Yami pressed into the floor. He couldn't move, knowing this is exactly what he'd just done to Kaiba. "You wanna play huh, Yugi? I'm going to show you the rules of this game you're playing" The reincarnation ripped Yami's Jeans and underwear off with a quick tug. Even without the power of a Millenium Item, he was inhumanly strong. Kaiba let his fingers trace around Yami's entrance, every so often allowing a finger tip to slide in. He was toying with Yami for now. Waiting, biding his time, letting Yami sweat. Yami felt a wave of pain as Kaiba inserted his finger sharply causing Yami to let out a small whimper and this, this is what excited Kaiba. He removed his finger just as quickly as he'd pushed it in now tempted to put in a second, he parted Yami's buttchecks and spat directly onto Yami's entrance. He then proceeded to push in two fingers. It was easier this time, his fingers slid in with ease. Yami moaned at this painful pleasure. The reincarnation released his hold on Yami, flipping him over to face him. "I want to see you hurt" Kaiba hissed at Yami. All Yami did was wink and blow him a kiss in defiance. Kaiba growled and punched Yami in the face making his lip to bleed. Kaiba seeing the blood roll down Yami's chin felt satisfied. The reincarnation kissed Yami hard pushing his head down causing it to hit the floor with a crash.

Kaiba continued to kissed Yami roughly, using his own legs to separate Yami's, Kaiba slipped in between his tighs. Yami willingly lifted up his legs, inviting his priest to enter him. His priest grabbed his hips and roughly positioned his hard penis into Yami's hole. Kaiba groaned as he felt Yami's tight warmth swallow his cock. He started at a quick pace, upholding his Alpha male status. He knew Yami was in pain and it spurred him on. However, Yami knew his pain was turning his priest on so just as the reincarnation had done before, Yami tried to hide his pain. He began to rock back on to Kaiba rhythmically with each trust. This triggered the competitive side of his priest once more. He started pushing in to Yami deeper and harder. The pain Yami had once felt dulled down and he felt just pleasure. Kaiba knew he was close to orgasm so tried slowed down a bit, every fibre of his body wanted to prolong the experience. "Are you going to cum so soon, Seto?" Yami pouted mockingly and saying Kaiba's name had affected the reincarnation just as Yami had wanted... stroking his priest's wanting ego. Kaiba smirked at Yami "Not even close" he whispered in response. He began to pick his pace back up pumping hard into Yami once again. Both of them moaning loudly as they couldn't contain their lust. Reaching the brink once again Kaiba grabbed Yami's hard cock. He wasn't going to finish first. No way. He skillfully manipulated Yami's penis whilst striding deeply inside of him causing Yami to climax all over himself. The reincarnation didn't waste anytime following suit and emptied himself inside of Yami with a long groan.

Kaiba got up as if nothing had even happenedand briskly walked over to wall where he underwear laid crumpled on the floor. Sliding them back over his small buttocks then slipping his buttonless shirt back on to himself. He padded back over to his desk. He picked up the box of tissues that was next to his telephone. "Here" He said throwing them to a dazed Yami, who was still sprawled on Kaiba's floor (a top Kaiba's £20,000 rug) "Clean yourself up. Kaiba then opened the top left hand draw in his desk and produced a large bottle of whiskey and a glass. He poured himself one, not even acknowledging Yami.

"Erm, Seto-" Yami began, but he was cut short by Kaiba's sharp tongue.

"You can leave now. I've got work in the morning" Kaiba grunted his eyes cold and emotionless again as he reopened his laptop and began to hammer at the keys once more.


	2. Chapter 2

_Blahh blahh blahh_ boring shizz the authors write: Okay... here goes... Soooo, says it's a oneshot in the summary, however i am lying! As enjoyed writing it so much that i am just gonna see where this leads... No idea how it'll continue, end or how many long hours of my time it'll take writing _blahh_ amount of chapters. I really hope this chapter follows on well! Let me know what you think! Please enjoy it and **review!** Nessahh xx

* * *

It was daylight now. His passionate collision with the reincarnation had brought him to dawn and he'd walked home through the still sleeping town, alone again. Yami had been home for almost nine hours now. He thought confronting his priest would help ease the pain but no; It'd only aided in making his heartache even stronger. Not only did he have the memories from his ancient past to battle, now he had remembering his heated night with the reincarnation to deal with. Bringing with it even more questions forming.

What did last night even mean? He had flown off the handles and forced himself upon Seto Kaiba. Using is Millenium Item for evil... Although it wasn't like Kaiba had exactly seemed too beaten up about it. He had responded in a way Yami didn't quite understand. The night they'd shared had been nothing but hate fuelled on Kaiba's part. This isn't the way _his _priest should feel. He should love him. The way in which Yami remembered he had felt love for the priest. The way he _does _feel about the reincarnation. This was Seto Kaiba though, was he even capable of loving anyone but himself? Yami let out a heavy sigh. He hated thinking about it. It made him miss the reincarnation. Longing to feel his touch once more. He _had _to see him again. Somehow.

Meanwhile, in the upper part of town at the Kaiba Corporation head quarters. Seto Kaiba was positioned in the exact same spot Yami had found him last night. His eyes still fixed upon his laptop, almost glaring at it. After Yami had left that night, Kaiba had decided he didn't want to go home. He'd got dressed into his spare clothes that he kept in his office for when he stayed there over night, working. He still had not been to sleep, instead he spent his time perfecting business models. He tried to get some sleep on the couch in his office but just couldn't. His mind was plagued with images of what he'd done last night... Those _things _he'd done with another man. He felt sickened that deep down, it'd felt almost right. He thought about how he'd called him _'Seto' _all night. A right usually only reserved for those close to him... _'Those consisting of only Mokuba.' _Kaiba thought sighing. He loved his brother a lot. He'd had Hobson bring him to the office at eight o'clock this morning. He hated Mokuba being to far from his sights after everything that had happened. It was Kaiba's responsibility to protect his younger brother. Just as he'd always promised him.

He looked over to Mokuba, his face softening. He looked up over his laptop screen, seeing him play happily with his action figures on floor. Kaiba watched him for a while. Forgetting briefly about his encounter last night, instead remembering his and Mokuba's childhood. He harshly snapped back to reality when he saw _exactly _where Mokuba was sitting. A top his £20,000 rug, the exact spot that _thing_ happened.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted, scaring his wide-eyed brother. "Do something constructive! Stop acting like a child!" he snapped, causing Mokuba to spring up, rushing over to the couch where his discarded text books lay. He grabbed one and began to read it silently. Kaiba instantly felt bad. Though he felt no need to apologize. Mokuba should be able to see he was stressing.

Kaiba yet again felt his thoughts going back to last night. The thing that impacted on him so badly, the reason he couldn't simply brush off last night was _Yugi._ He was like a completely different person all together, _'so... authorial' _Seto thought, his hand subconsciously wandered beneath the desk and into his lap. He remembered all the times he'd dueled Yugi, he saw him come alive... he'd seen fire in his eyes. The same fire he saw from him last night. Kaiba's face shrivelled up in disgust, hating himself a little thinking about what he'd done. He quickly snatched his hand away from his groin. _'Why can't i stop thinking of him?'_ Kaiba was a man of logic and science. He loved to be challenged to be his best and trying to figure out the mysteries of the universe. However, Yugi Mouto was something else. He puzzled him. He needed to know more. His mind needed to be at rest, just as much as Yami's did. Only for very different reasons.

Just then the phone rang. Waking Kaiba from his thoughts. He looked for the ringing, he'd been so lost in his pondering the noise had confused him. Finding himself, he picked up the receiver.

"Yes?" Kaiba asked

"There is a Mr. Yugi Motou on the line for you Kaiba" His assistant answered.

"I'll take it." he waited as the call was transferred. "What is it Yugi?" Kaiba asked trying to sound aloof.

The voice was the one of Yugi's commanding alter-ego "Well Kaiba -" Yami paused for a brief second, long enough for Kaiba to notice the 'Seto' had been dropped. "-You said last night; if i wanted to talk to you, I'd need to make an appointment. I'm making one."

"Ha!" he snorted "I'm pretty busy Yugi" Kaiba lied. He had nothing but presentations to plan after work. A simple task for Seto Kaiba's genius. He'd be home at a reasonable hour for once tonight.

"No Kaiba. I need to see you. Same time as last night?" Yami pleaded.

Kaiba thought back, he'd promised Mokuba he'd try and get done early tonight. So he could come home early enough to eat dinner with his younger brother. "Look Yugi, this may be hard for you to believe, but I've more important things to do than chat with you tonight."

"I don't just want to chat to you Kaiba, I'm sure i've made that clear enough." Yami said with an almost purr. It was enough for Kaiba's body to remember their night of passion, Yami's voice had sent heated waves crashing throughout Kaiba's being.

"11pm. Don't be late" Kaiba mumbled into the telephone and with that, he slammed it down. Then turned to Mokuba who was still reading his textbooks. He sighed placing his head in his hands. He'd chosen his lust over poor Mokuba. He rubbed his temples and moved his hands away from his face. "Mokuba, I'm sorry. _I have to_- I have to stay late tonight" he said, not completely lying to his brother. All his senses said he _had_ to see Him again. To unlock the mystery that surrounds this boy.

"But big brother!"

"Enough Mokuba, I've got a headache." Kaiba sighed seeing that his sharp tones had clearly upset his little brother once again. Enough was enough. "I'll make it up to you. I swear." he continued in a less stressing voice. "I've just been so busy." His younger brother looked up at him and nodded. He knew all too well how Kaiba's lust for power took over any personal life Kaiba could ever have.

* * *

It was nightfall once again. Kaiba was sat at his desk tapping his fingers with annoyance. He looked to his clock on the wall directly ahead. 11:05. _'Bastard' _Kaiba seethed to himself. He opened up his desk draw and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, a lighter and an ashtray. He lifted the cigarette up to his mouth and lit the end. He took a sharp inhale, feeling his brows crease with anger. Then exhaling, producing a large cloud of smoke.

His office doors creaked open enough for a person to slip through. He looked over to the figure standing in his door way. "You're late" Kaiba spat. "Most people are turned away for that." Kaiba was a man of high influence most people waited months for a chance to stand before him and here this defiant ingrate dared show up late.

Yami raised one eyebrow, then decided to ignore it "I didn't know you smoked Kaiba."

"I don't." Kaiba said taking a second drag, then stubbing the cigarette out. "Now what did you want to talk about?"

Yami walked over to the seat in front of Kaiba's desk and sat down, playing along with Kaiba's act. "I came here last night with a lot to say to you. I don't feel like i had the fair chance to finish. I want to rectify that."

Kaiba folded his arms. "Fine, I'm listening" he said in a sarcastic manner.

"Open your mind Kaiba! Hear me out, it's about our ancient past." Yami said staring into the cold blue eyes of the reincarnation.

"Yeah..." Kaiba nodded mockingly.

Yami brushed it off. He had to confront Kaiba properly, make him understand. "5,000 years ago, i was a great ruler in Egypt. The Pharaoh. I ruled with a high priest by my side. He was my advisor, my friend, my lover. You are his exact reincarnation. We are bound together." He could feel Kaiba wasn't taking much of this in, but he continued. "My spirit has been trapped inside the Millenium puzzle until it was pieced back together."

"So let me get this straight" Kaiba smirked "You're a 5,000 year old spirit leaving inside a necklace?"

"Yes, Kaiba."

"So you're not really Yugi Mouto?" Kaiba breezed.

"No." Yami said bluntly.

"So who are you then?"

"I'm not sure."

Kaiba snorted, snubbing Yami "You expect me to believe this when you're not even creative enough to think up a name?"

"I've been piecing back my memory Kaiba. Even since Battle City when we fought side by side, like in ancient times. I remembered you. The hold you have over me. The way i felt for you." Yami answered his priest

"Then what am I to call you?" Kaiba asked.

He paused, taking in the reincarnation's every feature, He was perfect. "For now, you can call me Yami."

"Okay then, Yami. Is that all, have you had a fair chance?" Kaiba said.

"I'll leave then Kaiba, if that's what you want?"

"Of course." Kaiba bluffed. Although Yami called it easily. He pushed his chair back, stood up and turned to leave. Kaiba chased after him, grabbing him by the arm and swinging him round. He paused, looked at Yami for a moment. Then cupping Yami's face in his hands he kissed him roughly on the mouth, hurting Yami's jaw as he did so. He knew he'd fallen for an obvious trap, but he didn't care. Yami oozed authority and it turned Kaiba on. He reached downward, sliding his hand between Yami's stomach and the elasctic of his boxers. This caused Yami to gasp and push back hard into the kiss, his hands on the reincarnation's hips.

Yami turned his head, breaking off the kiss. "No,_ Seto._" he said. Saying Seto once again had caused a stirring in Kaiba's underwear. One Yami felt press against him, making it all the more difficult to deny _his_ priest.

"This is what you came here to do right, Yami?" Kaiba asked. All his disgust about his pairing with another male vanishing. Instead being replaced with his lust. He pulled him in closer. "I wouldn't have entertained the idea of this appointment otherwise."

Yami saw nothing but coldness in the reincarnation's eyes. He felt his priest's emotion behind them. Triggering Yami to become erect, Kaiba felt it press up against his. With Yami's head still turned away, he tried to coax him by planting rough kisses along Yami's neck line. _'Is this the way it was supposed to be? Their sex filled with hate? Only able to feel anything for one another when they were torturing each other' _Yami thought _'Well so be it.' _He craved the reincarnation, wanted his touch. Catching the reincarnation off guard, Yami thrust him backwards onto is desk causing the ashtray to smash on the floor. Then climbed on top of him. He looked down to the reincarnation's face. Kaiba's lip was snared upward and his eyes were dark. Kaiba pulled himself upward onto his elbows. Yami was scared of what he was going to do next, he had punched him last night. To his surprise Kaiba simply unbuttoned some of his shirt, then slipped it off over his head and laid back down. Yami mirrored and took his shirt of tossing it aside. He straddled his priest and leaned in toward him for a kiss. Kaiba bit his lip. Hard. "That's for my ashtray, you dick." He mused.

Yami dismounted the reincarnation, looking over his shirtless body. Yami saved this mental image for later. Yami placed his hands on his priest's stomach, letting his fingers wonder. He unbuckled Kaiba's legendary "KC" initialed belt, unzipped him and removed his clothes. Taking the full length of his priest just as he had done the night before and so many nights in the past. He started off at a slow pace, warming the reincarnation up. Sucking the head of his penis and working it with his tongue in and around the reincarnation's foreskin moaned loudly showing his appreciation. Kaiba, however wasn't the kind to beat around the bush. He painfully grabbed a chunk of Yami's hair to control his movements, forcefully causing Yami to gag as his head bobbed up and down. Yami managed to break his grip coming up for a gasp of air. He looked at the reincarnation, who was _smiling_, slightly breathless. Kaiba got up from he desk and sat in his large desk chair.

His hand signal beckoned Yami to come over. The reincarnations other hand holding his own large member. Yami smiled his eyes dancing over his priest's body. Yami undid his the button on his tight jeans and unzipped them. Letting them slip off onto the floor, then stepping out of them. He lowered himself backwards onto the reincarnations throbbing penis, as pain surged through him. The reincarnation grabbed Yami's hips thrusting into him viciously. Yami felt that familiar pleasure that became more powerful with every stoke as the pain started to cease. Kaiba roughly slid in deeper and deeper causing them both to moan in pleasure. Yami began to roll his hips back into the reincarnation as he rapidly thrust, causing his priest to groan and bite his bottom lip tightly. Kaiba watched as his cock slid in and out of Yami's rectum, looking at how it had stretched with his massive girth. Still pushing back on to the reincarnation's penis Yami tilted his head backwards until his lips met with Kaiba's, slipping his tongue into the reincarnation mouth. Although his priest was so caught up in their passion, that he was too distracted to kiss Yami back with full effort. Yami took full advantage, for once taking control over the reincarnation. He thrust back into Kaiba hard, flashing his commanding side to priest. This time with his body. Kaiba came hard inside of Yami, his whole body shook and suddenly ground to a halt. His hips however still bucked weakly. Yami kissed the reincarnation on the nose making Kaiba screw his face up. Yami climbed off of his priest and stood up, satisfied. Kaiba inserted two fingers roughly in Yami, suprising him and making him moan. Kaiba pulled his fingers apart now wet with is sperm. Doing this to Yami had caused much of Kaiba's semen to dribble out off him and cling to his inner thighs. Kaiba took his own mental image.


	3. Chapter 3

**To Address the reviews:** Sorry if is coming off PWP, as i say, this was going to be a oneshot! I do promise more plot to correct it! I hope this chapter will make up for it! Thanks for the advice, Nessahh! xx

p.s, Please leave a review and let me know how you're finding the book thus far! Enjoy! xx

* * *

Two curled up bodies lay entangled on the rug. Early daylight crept through Kaiba's office, disturbing Yami from his sleep. He stretched slighty and opened his eyes. His view was the back of his priest, laid before him, he was sound asleep. Yami leant up on one elbow peering round to look at the reincarnation. With those glaring blue eyes closed, Kaiba seemed approachable. However, even in his sleep Kaiba looked on guard, ready for a fight. Yami laughed to himself, wondering if there was ever a moment in Kaiba's life where he was relaxed. A day where for once, he'd drop his façade. Yami moved the reincarnation's hair, causing him to stir a little. Yami then pressed his lips softly between his priest's shoulder blades, planting small kisses. Kaiba woke up with a jerk, sitting bolt upright.

"What time is it?" Kaiba demanded.

Yami looked over to the clock behind him, eyes still adjusting to the light. "About 5am." he answered sleepily. "It's still early. Why don't you just lie back down for while?"

"5am? I have to be back here in an hour." Kaiba said standing up.

"You're the boss _Seto_, call in sick." Yami pouted.

"Ha! One: As if i'd trust anyone to look after my company in my absence. Two: I'm not skiving in my office. That's just ridiculous." Kaiba snorted as he finished getting dressed, slipping on his long white coat. "Need a ride to anywhere?" Yami nodded. He got dressed quickly and followed Kaiba into the lift. A few more moments with the reincarnation couldn't be such a bad thing.

Besides, how could he pass up this offer? Kaiba was never the generous type and it was seldom he'd do anybody as favour. More shockingly, Kaiba was escorting the guy he'd just slept with out of the building at this hour. That didn't look too good. Yami wondered just how much Kaiba even cared, he practically owned the entire city and with business deals across the world map, he was feared and respected everywhere he went. Impressive, he'd basically conquered the world... at the age of 21. He was a genius. They walked to Kaiba Corp's massive car park. It was completely empty apart from Kaiba's 1958 Plymouth Belvedere, in white, of course. "Get in." kaiba said sliding himself onto the driver's seat and slamming the door. Yami got in to the passengers side, reaching back and clicking his seat belt into place. He looked the car's interior over. Everything was pure white and pristine, it was as if this car had just come off the factory line. Not a tear, scratch or smudge anywhere.

"Most billionaires use their money for good." Yami smiled jokingly, trying to ease up the silence. They had not said a word to each other the whole walk down.

"This is good." Kaiba said starting the ignition. "I don't drive crap."

"Okay..." Yami said looking down. The awkwardness seeping back. He and Kaiba had nothing really in common. Besides Duel Monsters, of course. Although that had never exactly brought them together. Maybe it's best they not speak at all for a little while. Yami reached down to turn the radio on.

"Don't touch that." Kaiba shouted, making Yami jump. He hadn't even taken his eyes off the road.

"Jeez Kaiba, will you calm down?" Yami snapped back.

"I assume you still live above that quaint Game shop with Yugi's Grandfather?" Kaiba asked changing the subject.

"Yes." Yami said embarrassed. He was a 5,000 year old spirit, inhabiting the body of a teenage boy who lived with his Grandfather. Kaiba was a rich, successful businessman.

"So, there is kinda a hole in everything we've talked about, urm- Yami." Kaiba began. "If you're a spirit that lives inside Yugi's necklace. How am i having these conversations with you? How are you sitting inside my car?" Kaiba's cold blue eyes never left the road. He was the type of man who put 100% of his concentration into everything he did. Even the mundane.

"Well, honestly Kaiba..." Yami said, stretching it out for as long as possible. "Yugi and I are two souls, sharing one body."

"So," Kaiba laughed "I'm sleeping with both of you?"

"Not exactly, Yugi has no recollection of what happens when I take control of his body." Yami explained. "I hate lying to him, but he wouldn't understand this."

"Hmm... I'm still not so sure about how much I like the idea of sleeping with a Seventeen year old boy... Or the '_ghost_' of an ancient Pharaoh controlling one for that matter."

"It's always been me when we're together, Kaiba. Me and Yugi have completely different personalities. You're only sleeping with me." Yami said sternly. "I chose to keep you and him separate." Yami's heart sunk. He knew it wasn't an ideal way for them to carry on. But, it just couldn't end.

"One more thing..." Kaiba asked

"Sure"

"Is it you I've been duelling this whole time?" Kaiba's eyes briefly left the road, meeting with Yami's.

"Yes, Kaiba."

He looked back to the raod again. Kaiba's mouth curled at the side a little, perhaps it was a smile of sorts. Then Kaiba forced it away, gripping the steering wheel. "Okay." Kaiba said finally.

"What Kaiba? What is it?" Yami wanted to know what was behind Kaiba being happy enough to smile. It was a rare occasion, one he wanted to remember.

"I fucking knew Mouto couldn't beat me." Kaiba's eyes gleamed as he looked straight on. Yami just smiled closing his eyes, he sat back in his seat. Laughing to himself about what he'd just heard Kaiba utter. So competitive, clutching at every little victory he got. This man was a brutally sore winner.

The rest of the ride they drove in silence. Although it felt comfortable. Yami just watched Kaiba watching the road. So rich, so powerful, so perfect. It was little wonder his ego was so big. Yami didn't mind. He liked that side of Kaiba, It was what made his so desirable, being so far out of anyone's reach. Making him a challenge. Yami was not shy of challenges... he'd conquered everyone he'd faced. Seto Kaiba was going to be his next throphy. Some how.

* * *

After dropping Yami off, Kaiba drove on home. Reaching his large electric gates, he swiped his ID, allowing them to open. Outstretched in front of him was a large, winding, stone driveway. He drove slowly, letting the tyres of his car almost hover above the stones. He didn't want Mokuba to know he'd stayed later than he'd said. He hadn't meant to. He must of just closed his eyes for a second. He was sure. He hated letting his brother down. He pulled up to the doors of his mansion. It was designed by Kaiba himself. It was based upon a British Victorian Manor he'd visited during his travels across Europe. The mansion had a slightly cold feel to it. However for Kaiba, this was home. He unlocked his door and closed it quietly behind him letting out a large sigh. There wasn't much time before he had to be back at work, he had so much to do. He rushed up the stairs to Mokuba's bedroom, he stood before his younger brother's door and paused briefly catching his breath.

He knocked upon the door loudly. "Mokuba, Wake up. You've got lessons today" He shouted before opening the door. He saw the state of Mokuba's bedroom, the whole thing was a mess. How had he let it get this far. "Mokuba! Look how disgusting this bedroom is!" Kaiba said screwing his face up.

"Sorry big brother. I'll clean it tonight, I promise!" Mokuba jumped, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes. Even though they had staff, Kaiba expected Mokuba to clean up after himself. He wanted to show him the value of doing things for himself through hard work. He sure as hell wasn't getting away with not tidying it because Kaiba had been absent a few nights this week. It was hard for Kaiba to be so strict with Mokuba, he felt guilty for all the time he'd been apart from him. At the begining of this year he'd organized and ran his own tournament yet he still insisted on working so much lately. He knew what he was doing was best for them. He wasn't going to let them be poor again, looked down on and snubbed. He cared for him enough to never let that happen.

"Get dressed quickly, We're late." Kaiba said shutting his brother's door.

He ran along the corridor and up a second flight of steps leading to the attic room. It was the master bedroom and it took up the entire top floor of the house. The room was tall and minimalistic; enhancing the size. It had a large four-poster bed on one wall and on the wall opposite it had built-in wardrobes, as well as a large expensive looking chandelier hanging from the centre of the ceiling. There were no windows in Kaiba's room. He preferred to be kept apart from the outside world. Behind his bed the wall was made of mirrors. Kaiba looked at himself breifly. He had large bags under his eyes and looked like crap.

He quickly entered the en suite bathroom. He climbed into the shower closing the door. The hot water felt good on his tired body. Thoughts swamped his mind. The quicker he was ready the quicker he could get back to the office. He had a meeting at 3 o'clock, with his power and influence came much work. People constantly coming in for sponsorships, contracts, deals, interviews and investment promises. He had to maintain interest in the market to provide for the finer things in life. He was a worldwide top ranked business in the gaming industry. So in his spare time had to keep up to date with everything going on in the duelling world. Being famous and a businessman wasn't all it was cracked up to be. He was so tired of it all. He only had Mokuba and he'd neglected him these past days. _'He'd soon be too old to want to spend time with his big brother.'_ Kaiba shuddered at the thought. Then he'd truly be alone. He knew Mokuba would do alright for himself. He was intelligent and well round like his older brother. Although he had something that Kaiba didn't, life behind his eyes. Kaiba's spark went out long ago, when he grew old before his time under the reign of his step-father. He was glad Mokuba still had this, it was something Kaiba had always encouraged. Mokuba had lots of friends at school. He made friends so easily, people tended to warm to him. '_He'll go far, he's a good kid.' _Kaiba smiled proudly to himself. He basically brought Mokuba up. Wih a few more years and his guidence, Mokuba would join Kaiba in running the company.

* * *

_'Where had the day gone?' _Kaiba found himself thinking. He looked to the clock on his far office wall. 2:55pm. Soon he'd have to entertain buffoons in suits. His head was pounding. He really felt he deserved break from all this crap. He massaged his temples and took a sip from his coffee, black. It was about the only thing Kaiba didn't order in white. He breathed in the heat from the cup before taking a small sip. He buzzed his assistant. "Send them up" He barked. Soon there was a loud rap on Kaiba's door "Come in."

Two gentleman stood before him, one was tall and broad and the other was short and very skinny. They wore matching suits, with black trousers, black jackets, red shirts and black ties. Kaiba had met with these two a few times. They were a private company hired to look at The Kaiba Corporation's marketing. The short one was called Mr. Kay. He wore large rounded glasses and he was the brains of the operation... and the mouth. He pissed off Kaiba on sight. The other, Mr. Lowe, was the silent type. Probably the one with the money. Kaiba gestured for them to sit down. "What can I do for you today?" Kaiba asked. interlocking his fingers.

"Well Mr. Kaiba, we've done some more research this time" Kay said adjusting his frames "We think it's in your best interests to reconsider our previous proposal. Hold a private party for the greatest of duelists and gaming corporations. A chance to rub shoulders, play nice. You know, be less hostile for one night?"

"And why would I want to that?" Kaiba snorted.

"It could open a door of possibilities for you Mr. Kaiba. Just think, you could have them do commercials for new products, sponsorships, shop openings... and much more. The trouble with marketing here is the likability with you Mr. Kaiba, if you don't mind me putting it so bluntly. People dislike you and well, your name... is the product." Kay smiled falsely.

This was exactly why Kaiba despised him so much. It was always with the snide undertones. "Well Mr. Kay, I may not be everyone's favourite. However, my company's figures speak for themselves. We out sell our closest competitor by over 60%." Kaiba retorted.

"60% isn't 100% though. Just think about it Kaiba. You've had our advice." Mr. Kay breezed standing up and nodding at Mr. Lowe "Good day Kaiba. We trust you'll make the right choice." They left the office shutting the door firmly behind them.

Kaiba thought a moment. They weren't wrong. He just really didn't want the hassle of having to throw a huge party and play the perfect host for people he didn't respect or like. He'd have to figure out a way to swing it for his liking too. That would be hard. Brown-nosing and making pleasentries... Not much could make up for that...

He thought for a moment, he could always unveil his new duel disk. He'd have to get to work completing it soon, there was so much to do on it. He wanted it to be lighter weight, more durable and the monsters more realistic than ever before. Kaiba was dedicated to being the best and most creative when it came to gaming technology. He loved showing off his intellegence. Hearing "Oohs" and "Ahhs" from people who first saw his technology in action.

He would have to organise it himself to make sure it ran smoothly. At least he'd sort of get a night with Mokuba. To show how warm and welcoming he was; he'd hold it in his house. Make it seem less offical and more of a casual affair. Besides, he was only going to invite the elite. People who shined in all areas it took that made Duelling so great. From Industrial Illusion Card making to BattleTech's sadiums built for tournaments. Other Duelists too... Make the other's _think_ they were on his level. Of course he'd have to invite the King of Games. It would look odd if he didn't. Kaiba reasoned almost as if trying to convince himself.

He opened his laptop and began to compose the invites. Where was the harm in trying? People couldn't dislike him any more than usual.

* * *

It was 10pm. Kaiba had made sure he was home for 6pm to have dinner with Mokuba that night. He'd been plauged thinking of how infrequently he saw his brother all day at work. He even missed Mokuba. It just wasn't the same with out him. He spent all the time after the meeting with Kay and Lowe planning his party. Mokuba was thrilled when he'd heard. Lots of people in the house to talk to. The small private party was to be held at the Kaiba mansion that weekend. Not very many people had ever entered Kaiba's home. Besides staff, of course. It made Kaiba a little nervous, he wasn't too keen on the idea from the off.

Howver, it was too late by now, many people had RSVP'd with a yes. Some people were serious about meeting Seto Kaiba and had waiting for the oppotunity for a while, where as other's he was sure were just coming to have a look around his house. Whatever the reason it'd be more publicity. He remembered how fast his duel disks had sold off the shelves with his tournament coming up at the start of the year. He knew everyone would be all of a twitter about his suprise unveilling. Everyone would want a Duel Disk 2.0.

Kaiba had already decided upon what he'd wear. He had it hanging off of one of his wardrobe doors still in the dry-cleaning packet. He was sat on tthe edge of the bed looking at it intently to distract his thoughts. It was a dark grey suit with a blue shirt and darker blue tie. He'd prepared it days ago. Mokuba's suit hung next to it, a classic black suit and white shirt. Everything for this party was planned, now all Kaiba had to do was wait. The only thought that worried him was of whom had recieved his invitation Yami or Yugi. He supposed he'd have to wait and see. Which ever it was had replied "yes" to the invite. He didn't like it, but he knew he couldn't make the first move. He have to wait and see which of the two showed their face and if they had the confidence to approach him in his own home.

He laid down flat in his bed looking to the ceiling. He was ready for his first early night in ages. He crawled up the bed, pulling his sheets over him and sinking into his pillow. First night out of a few he'd actually made it to his bed and it felt good. He closed his eyes allowing himself to sink away peacefully. Alarm set for morning.

* * *

**Thanks for reading... Tune in next chapter for Kaiba's private party... See what cracks off there eh?! **

**Please review below! **

**Tahh, Nessahh! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**review **but more importantly _follow story_...

Just kidding, i meant _enjoy_... tho, wouldn't mind ;) -(thats me winking)

* * *

The whole week seemed to have flown past, this date had seemed further away. Although here he stood dressed in his expensive suit, party in full swing, drunken people he didn't recognize mooching the free booze, slurring compliments and arse kissing... and to make matters worse no _"Yami"_ or Yugi. Kaiba wondered if he'd been stood up. He was hoping for this party to get a bit..._ better_. Kaiba shrugged off the thought; who cared if he didn't show? This was his party and he was perfectly happy in his own company. Kaiba perched himself on his large, white leather sofa. Glass of white wine in hand and sighed to himself. He was already quite tipsy, it was his fourth glass, his only real way of being able to cope in social situations. He hated people. He hated interacting with people who were clearly beneath him. If it wasn't for his great unveiling at midnight he'd not of bothered with such pleasantries. Why should he? He was Seto Kaiba... The world owed him. He didn't get where he was today with hand outs. His thoughts buzzed into a rage nearly visible across his face. When he recognized somebody, snapping him out of it... The person was Mokuba.

"Mokuba, what the hell are you doing? Go to bed!" Kaiba snarled to his brother from across the room startling him. "I said you could stay up until 10pm. It's almost midnight."

"But Seto! I wanted to see the unveiling!" Mokuba pouted up towards his brother. It warmed Kaiba's heart. Mokuba was so young and defiant and Kaiba was so... Proud.

"Fine. But bed straight after." Kaiba grunted giving in. Kaiba downed his wine and held his glass up in a toast to Mokuba. "Show time."

Kaiba placed his glass on the table in front of him and stood up. He gave a nod toward one of his butlers who rang a bell, calling everyone's attention towards Kaiba.

"Now i have you all focused... I'd like to tell you all why I've gathered you here." Kaiba began, a smug look covering his face. His bulter came over to him with a small serving trolley with a sheet covering it. "My new Duel disk 2.0" Kaiba smirked lifting the sheet. "It's lighter, more durable and best of all the duel monsters are more realistic than ever before!" He picked it up and slammed a card down on it. Suddenly, the Blue Eyes White Dragon had appeared, dwarfing Kaiba and his massive room. The guests were in awe as the BEWD screeched loudly. Some gasped in fear where others yelped excitedly. Kaiba had got the reaction he wanted; everyone was practically watering at the mouths. He didn't need to make a large speech or pitch it to people. The Kaiba Corporation's technology spoke for itself. "In stores 25th of this month." Kaiba said removing his card and recovering the Duel Disk 2.0. Crowds dispersed as the guests had excitedly began chattering among their groups about what they'd just witnessed. Kaiba thought it was about time he got another drink. He knew he'd be accosted by people for the rest of the night now, getting drunk seemed like the right idea. He glared at Mokuba. A signal that he'd best do as he was told and Mokuba knew, he gave a quick nod and ran up the stairs to his bedroom. Kaiba definately didn't need his little brother to witness him getting into a state and he sure as hell didn't want to say anything he didn't mean to the kid. He walked over to the private bar he'd had set up for the occasion and ordered another glass of wine.

"I like the new disk Kaiba." a voice from behind him said.

Kaiba sipped his wine. "That's great." he sighed without turning round.

"I hope I'll get a discount"

"I highly doubt" Kaiba began as he turned round to face whichever dick had the cheek to ask that. As it turned out it was Yami. He was dressed in a dark blue suit with a white shirt. No tie and his top two buttons were undone. Kaiba was lost for words... for a second "No one gets a discount"

"Hmm, we'll see..." Yami smiled.

"Drink?" Kaiba offered changing the subject.

"Of course. I'll have the same as you." Yami came forward to stand at Kaiba's side. "How's the party been? I got here around quart to midnight. Glad i didn't miss you and _your_ _blue eyes_." he flirted

"It's been shit. I hate having all these people in my house, touching my things..." Kaiba grimaced. He realized the alcohol had loosened his tongue. He wasn't sure why he'd bothered to answer more than a quick _'fine'. _

"They're all here because they appreciate your hard work." Yami smiled warmly.

"Ha! And free beer."

"That too." Laughed Yami, brushing his hair to the side.

Kaiba smiled, it was genuine, something Yami felt was a rare and special thing to see from Kaiba. "I swear to god those idiots just love a chance to show off to me." Kaiba said "One kid came up to me all smug about a regional trophy!" Kaiba and Yami laughed together like a couple of schoolyard bitches. Kaiba didn't seem to mind how open he'd become. He kind of liked having someone capable enough to have a decent conversation with for once.

"Now, now Kaiba... We shouldn't be so awful." Yami said placing his finger onto his lips. "You must of been excited about regionals at one time."

"Never." Kaiba said seriously. "I've always aimed higher."

"Is that so?" Yami mused.

Kaiba looked over Yami. His hair, his large eyes, the way he'd dressed tonight... He realized he was staring and quickly averted his eyes. "Anyway, glad you could make it." Kaiba said tapping Yami on the shoulder and walking off into the crowd. Trying to uphold his cold reputation.

* * *

All throughout the night Yami stayed in the same spot at the bar. Stealing quick conversations at the bar as Kaiba got more and more drunk. Returning in shorter intervals everytime. He didn't expect Kaiba to stand with him all night. This was his party and he did have a lot of guests to get round to. For fucks sake though, they'd slept together and Kaiba was making small talk and avoiding eye contact. Not only that but Kaiba had spent the whole night getting drunk and isolating more people. Being arrogant and shouting, all manners where gone. People had began to leave and just as well. Kaiba was slurring insults at everyone who dared speak to him. So much for this being a promotional event for KaibaCorp. '_Enough is enough.' _Yami thought. He walked across the room to where Kaiba was sat, mocking that regional duelist they'd laughed at.

"Regionals? You come here with such a small trophy. Who even let you in?" Kaiba snarled. "Get out!"

"I only came over here to thank you for having me! I was leaving anyway." The duelist said slinking out of the door.

Yami stood in the middle of the room and called everyone's attention. "I think it's best everyone call it night." Yami's voice commanded. People didn't exactly need telling twice, Kaiba was becoming a monster. After the last person had left Yami offered his hand to Kaiba to help him up.

"This is just what you wanted!" Kaiba sneered at Yami, pushing his hand way.

"What do you even mean by that Kaiba?" Yami asked confused.

"I mean you wanted me on my own again." Kaiba said getting himself up. Which proved to be a difficult task on such unsteady feet. "So you can fill my head with fairytales and bullshit."

"Kaiba, i am just trying to help you. Now fucking co-operate!" Yami snapped

"Fine." Kaiba hissed, relaxing himself enough for Yami to be able to help him. He could barely hold his own weight and seemed to have no clue how harshly he was leaning against Yami.

At this point in time Yami didn't even consider Kaiba attractive. He smelt strongly of alcohol. That and he was an awful human being, who only found pleasure in berating and hurting people. He may have been the priest's reincarnation, but maybe Yami was wrong about him. His flawless looks were where the similarities seemed to end. Kaiba seemed to just be obnoxious and vile. Yami wondered if he'd been foolish to assume that this reincarnation could ever make him feel the same way he had felt when he got the memories back of his priest. He walked Kaiba to the foot of the stairs and sighed, looking up at what seemed to be the largest staircase in the world right now. He began to tackle it, one half of him holding Kaiba and the other clutching the banister.

He didn't look at Kaiba when he spoke to him. He couldn't. "Where's your room?"

"Top floor. Only door." Kaiba managed.

"Figures." Yami tutted.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Kaiba snapped.

"Nothing Kaiba. For god's sake, can we just get through this?"

"I'm beginning to think you don't want to be friends anymore" Kaiba snorted.

Yami just shook his head. Kaiba was being a dick but a reaction was what he wanted. He's was helping him for Mokuba's sake. He felt ill at the thought he'd come down in the morning to find Kaiba drowned in his own vomit. Not that anyone else would be particularly broke up about it after tonight. He stood in front of Kaiba's large bedroom doors. They had the Blue Eye's White Dragon carved into the wood with such care and detail. He paused before them for a moment taking them in, Kaiba cared a lot about that card. He cared a lot about Duel monsters aswell, putting a lot of time, money and effort into increasing the experience of playing the game. He was willful and determined. Maybe he had some redeeming features.

"It's not locked." Kaiba's voiced came from his side. Yami snapped out of it and pulled down the door handle. He knew Kaiba's house was excessive but this room was huge. He switched on the lights, all of Kaiba's ceiling was covered in small lights, they were dotted about everywhere to make it look like a starry night sky. His room was still quite dark. Dark blue walls, bedding curtains and floors aswell as the lighting being so soft. Kaiba kicking his shoes off and pulled down his socks casting them aside in the door way... nearly falling over in the process. Yami sighed, Kaiba was hard work. He began to lead Kaiba up to his four-poster bed. It was on a platform of a few small steps.

"More stairs." Yami tutted absent mindedly, almost talking to himself.

"Only the best for me." Kaiba laughed sitting on the edge of his bed. "I'm very rich, y'know." Kaiba began to fiddle with his tie. He was clearly struggling to un-do it in the state he was in and was becoming more agitated the longer he failed.

"I know Kaiba." Yami sighed leaning in front of Kaiba and undoing his tie for him.

"I can undress myself." Kaiba snapped taking his jacket off and unbuttoning his shirt. Yami stood staring. He mentally retracted his earlier statement. Even drunk and obnoxious, Kaiba was _very_ attractive. He watched as he undid his belt and began to unzip his trousers. "I think I can manage from here." Kaiba said raising an eyebrow. "Unless you wanna stay for the show. No one would blame you."

"You are such a prick Kaiba." Yami snarled angrily.

"I think that's the basis of my appeal." Kaiba smirked before removing his clothing. Leaving him just wearing some tight-fitting expensive boxers.

Yami averted his gaze, making sure he looked Kaiba only in his eyes. They were cold as ever. "You're so full of yourself Kaiba. I'm sick of enabling you with your bullshit ego."

Kaiba's eyes flashed with hatred. "My ego?" Kaiba snorted "Have you looked at yourself recently? Mr. King of Games? The fate ofthe world constantly resting on your shoulders... We're the same Yami. Only I don't pretend to be humble."

"Whether you believe i am humble or not, at least i act it. Rather than making a myself look like a twat in front of everybody." Yami could see he was pissing off Kaiba, he was visibly loosing his cool. Yami wanted to push it. Make Kaiba feel how he had made everyone else feel all those times. "It's wonder Mokuba is how he is... y'know considering he has such a messed up brother raising him."

Kaiba flew at Yami in a rage. Grabbing Yami by the arms so hard he knew it'd bruise him. Kaiba's face was now inches from Yami's. "Don't you ever question how i decide to raise my family. You have no idea." Kaiba growled, the alcohol in his breath hot on Yami's face. His faced was screwed up and flushed red, his blue eyes more empty and cold than ever before. Yami was genuinely scared of Kaiba at his moment. He'd been violent before and that was without provoking him. "My brother means the world to me." Kaiba spat. "Tutored by the finest teachers around the globe, his IQ almost double that of kids his age and he is next in line for one of the largest companies in the world. I have done everything for him."

"Kaiba, I never said you weren't doing enough for Mokuba. I just think getting wasted and looking for fights probably isn't what Mokuba should be hearing about. He cares about you... I care about you Kaiba. I helped you up here." Yami said sternly trying not so show his fear.

Kaiba's grip remained firmly on Yami's arms, still face to face. "You're bothered about what Mokuba hears about me?"

"Of course Kaiba." Yami said warmly.

"Yet you're happily fucking me?" Kaiba snorted. "How much do you care about me, and, how much do you _really_ care about satisfying your Egyptian fantasies? Come on, it's all you want to talk about."

This comment angered Yami for some reason. Perhaps Kaiba wasn't wrong, it was just that he was confused about it all. He wasn't sure himself. Part of him felt he wanted to be close to Kaiba. The other part of him however just wanted to closure on his past, to feel he belonged in this time. "You bastard Kaiba. My_ 'fantasies'_ aren't worth the shit I get from you. So some where deep down I must care about you, huh?" Yami snapped.

Without saying a word Kaiba turned, still gripping Yami and pushed them both backward on his bed. Kaiba was now on top of Yami. He tore open Yami's shirt in one quick swoop, making Yami gasp. Kaiba pushed his mouth on to Yami's with such force Yami felt his nose crack and pain spread over his face. He could hardly breathe. Kaiba proceeded to roughly kiss Yami, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Kaiba used the wieght of his body to pin Yami down. Yami wasn't small or weak but Kaiba was taller and stronger. He knew what he had said would get a reaction and now he just had to lie here and deal with the consequences. However feeling Kaiba's half-naked body pressing down on top of him, had caused Yami to become slightly erect. Kaiba stopped kissing him and roughly snatched Yami's trousers down. Yami took the opportunity to sit up.

"You're vile Kaiba." Yami spat.

"You know that I don't care, right?" Kaiba smirked, his blue eyes gleamed as removed Yami's underwear. Kaiba leaned forward and took Yami's hard penis into his mouth. He started out moving up and down fast, taking it into his throat deeply with each stroke. Yami groaned out in pleasure. This was unexpected of Kaiba, he usually the more dominant, receiving the oral sex and delivering the anal sex. Not that Yami minded, Kaiba was good at it and it felt great. Kaiba continued sucking Yami getting faster and faster bringing Yami to the brink of cumming and then he stopped. Without saying a word Kaiba slipped under the bed covers and rested his elbows on his pillows, leaving Yami confused.

"What the fuck Kaiba?" Yami asked frustrated.

"Just say it, Yami. Tell me you want me to fuck you."

"What the hell is wrong with you Kaiba?"

"We both know it's what you want. Say it Yami, and I'll fuck you. Cut all the shit out now." Kaiba sneered.

Yami paused for a second. The last thing he wanted was to make Kaiba feel like he was getting to him and of course he wanted to sleep with _his_ priest. Kaiba was gorgeous and an exact reincarnation of the man he onced loved. No point fighting it, it was going to happen. He was drawn to this violent love affair with this evil CEO. Yami crawled up the bed towards Kaiba and got under the covers next to the reincarnation. "You know what? I hate you." Yami said into Kaiba's ear. "So, fuck. Me. _Seto_."

Kaiba smiled and repositioned himself, he knelt between Yami's legs. It was much more personal and intimate than the other encounters they've had. They were facing each other. The romance had however left when Kaiba spat into his hand and massaged it into his cock. Lubricating himself so he could slip into Yami. Kaiba lifted Yami's legs up, keeping them there by holding them round his waist. He then pushed the tip into Yami's entrance harshly making Yami squeeze his eyes shut and moan out in pain, biting his lower lip. Kaiba gripped onto Yami's hips and pushed the full length of his penis into Yami ass. He took long slow strides into Yami to begin with. Yami opened his eyes as the pleasure flooded in and the pain numbed. He looked up to Kaiba, who was looking straight ahead into his mirrored wall. _'Egotistical prick' _Yami thought. He was making Yami watch him, watching himself. Yami angrily pushed back onto Kaiba's movements, knowing that Kaiba liked to be in control. This caused Kaiba to speed up his thrusts but Yami wasn't giving in, he displayed the same force back on to the reincarnation. Kaiba began to make his trusts harder giving Yami a slightly pleasurable pain and making him yelp out. Kaiba was fucking Yami like he was trying to break his hip bones. Yami pushed back regardless, this final trust had caused Kaiba to cum. He withdrew his penis from Yami swiftly and ejaculated onto his stomach with a long moan.

Once Kaiba had finished releasing himself, he pushed Yami's legs aside and turned the lights off using the switch at the bedside. He handed Yami the silk napkin from the pocket of the suit jacket he'd worn that evening.

"Thanks." Yami said breathlessly as he cleaned himself up. Kaiba rested his head on his pillow facing away from Yami. There was a short silence before Yami spoke again. "Seto, what are we evening doing?"

"I'm not going to answer that right now Yami. Just shut up and go to sleep." Kaiba mumbled sleepily through his pillow.

Yami lay down into the pillow. It was soft and really comfortable, making him suddenly feel tired. Yami smiled to himself, brutal or not he was happy with his weird relationship with the reincarnation. Besides, he managed quite a feat, getting into Seto Kaiba's bed... without too much of a fight anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nessahh**: Heyyy y'all! Sorry It's taken a while!

But to make up for it... Anyone order some fluff? Here y'are then :)

review... follow story... and enjoy!

* * *

Yami awoke in a daze, he felt strange as Kaiba's room had no windows. He wasn't too sure if it was even morning; for all he knew he could have only been asleep for an hour. He looked over to the reincarnation, watching his chest move up and down as he breathed peacefully in his sleep. Kaiba seemed less on guard than he had the last time Yami had woken up beside him. It was sort of nice to watch. Kaiba's face was completely calm and his body was so still. He looked so perfect, almost as if he were a sculpture rather than a real human being. Yami decided not to wake him, instead he just lay facing the reincarnation. He preferred Kaiba when he was asleep, it meant his personality didn't ruin his face. Part of him felt he could lazily watch Kaiba sleep forever, the other part of him wanted to smother him with a pillow. He'd been a complete bastard last night. Getting his kicks as quickly as possible, only caring about his own pleasures. Yami had felt so used and even scandalized after the encounter. It was the least intimate and passionless performance Kaiba had delivered.

Just then some of Kaiba's hair fell in front of his face, he didn't wake up, but it was clearly bothering him. He was twitching and screwing up his face. It made Yami smile as he reached forward to brush it out of the way and tuck it behind the reincarnation's ear. Kaiba stirred and stretched out from the tips of his fingers to the end of his toes. Yami knew Kaiba was very tall but when he sprawled out like this, it showed it even more. Not only was Kaiba vertically gifted, he was very lean too. Yami watched as his stomach sucked in further as he stretched, he thought about how easily he'd be able to wrap his arms around the reincarnation. Suddenly Kaiba yawned and his icy blue eyes flickered open.

"Morning, _Seto_." Yami whispered.

"What time is it?" Kaiba replied sleepily.

"I was hoping you knew that Kaiba." Yami smiled. "I don't have a clue."

Kaiba fumbled through his clothes; which were still scattered around the carpet next to his bed. He opened the inside of his suit jacket and pulled out his phone, looking at it's clock. "It's near on 8am." Kaiba sighed throwing himself back onto the pillows once more. He rubbed his eyes then looked at Yami. "I feel like shit. I really do."

"I'm not surprised. You were slaughtered." Yami said in a sharp tone, he had not forgotten how angry he was at Kaiba

"I know, I remember." Kaiba said sitting up and folding his arms tightly across his chest. He clearly did remember what he'd said and done. Obviously he didn't want to talk about what had happened...

...However, Yami did. He was sick of Kaiba constantly thinking he could get away with his awful behaviour. "You were just so arrogant and obnoxious last night. Nobody is going to forget you being such a brat in a hurry." Yami said coyly, he didn't want a fight. Just an explanation.

"That's what you think, Yami. However as I have tried to prove to my Publicity Officers; people will buy my products regardless of me." Kaiba shrugged.

"So you aren't even slightly bothered about hurting people, as long as you've proved your point?" Yami said getting more annoyed.

"How long have we known each other now?" Kaiba mocked.

"Too long. I guess I should stop holding out hope that there is some good in you Kaiba. Because it never gets better, does it? The more I dig, the worse it gets with you!"

"What is with you? Have I ever lied to you? Lead you on? I've never acted like I was anything other than what I am! This is as deep as it goes." Kaiba snapped, sitting up.

"I always assumed they'd be more to you. You know a real person under this introverted façade you have going." Yami said sitting up too. looking into Kaiba's deep blue eyes.

Kaiba looked as if he were thinking for a while. "That's your fault then. Not mine." He answered stubbornly.

Yami's face fell. He seemed hurt by this. Maybe he shouldn't have even started to care for Kaiba, he clearly wasn't the type to care back. Whenever he saw the reincarnation it ended in violent sex, which confused Yami each time. If only Kaiba could know, just know, what he meant to him. How Kaiba belonged to him. He hated Kaiba sometimes, but he mostly just longed for his affection. To be the one who softened Kaiba. This was a huge task on its own, but he knew it was right for them to be together for eternity, it was fate. Destined to be reincarnated together and repeat this sordid love affair over and over. Yami's memories of him and his priest seem so much more passion fuelled, as he remembers it, it was love. Not whatever messed up shit him and Kaiba were going through.

Yami paused for a while before responding to Kaiba. When he spoke, Yami's voice was quiet. Almost as if he didn't want Kaiba to hear... because just maybe, he wouldn't like the answer he'd get. He'd kind of tried to ask last night. However the inebriated Kaiba was more interested in sleeping. "So then Kaiba, what even is this? Am I wasting my time with you?"

"It's up to you whether you feel you are wasting your time or not." Kaiba said holding his hands up. "I wouldn't say it was that, though."

"So what is it?" Yami asked.

"Look, don't try to make this sentimental." Kaiba said twisting his body to face Yami. "I just meant, we both know what we meet up for. If I found it a waste of time, I'd stop agreeing to it."

"So, I'm something _'to do'_ in your spare time?" Yami said getting quite heated.

"Jesus Yami! I don't even have spare time." Kaiba laughed sarcastically. "Why are you acting like a teenage girl? What do you want? To be boyfriends?"

"Don't be a dick Kaiba." Yami huffed.

"I'm not being a dick. It's not like I go around fucking anyone who bursts into my office. I don't even have time to fuck you. Surely the fact I make time should be good enough?"

"It's not good enough. It's not about the sex. I just want you to be nicer to me." Yami pleaded.

"Then you picked the wrong person." Kaiba snorted. "Of course it's about sex Yami, because that's all we are. That's all it's ever going to be. A way to sort out both of our basic instincts."

"You know what? Fuck you Kaiba." Yami seethed. "No one has ever cared about you and now that someone does, you push them away. How messed up are you? You must have feelings somewhere. I know it's all new to you and everything... I mean I am definitely the first guy you had sex with aren't I?"

"Of course you are! I don't make a habit of fucking men at all!" Kaiba growled. "I'm not gay!"

"You seemed pretty gay to me last night." Yami taunted. Kaiba's face dropped and Yami could see how angry he'd made him. Then what was obvious had become clear; the reason he was always kept at arms length, the weirdness after sex... "Oh my god!" Yami laughed shocked. "I'm the first person you've fucked full stop aren't I?" Kaiba didn't need to answer, the shame was burnt onto his face, letting Yami know he'd hit the nail on the head. Yami now felt kind of bad for prodding at Kaiba, he looked so ashamed of himself... He was probably very confused about who he even was right now. "Look Kaiba, you don't need to be embarrassed about it-" Yami started.

"Embarrassed about being a virgin? I'm not..." Kaiba snapped. "And why should I be worried about sex? I'm always the best at everything I do anyway."

"Not the virgin part. I mean, that was unexpected... No, I meant, the gay part, Kaiba." Yami said warmly. It was weird, but he felt closer to Kaiba now, like he'd actually shared something genuine. He knew he'd have to be delicate if he wanted the conversation to carry on, to see if himself and Kaiba could have a real talk for once.

"Unexpected? I run a huge company and raised my eleven year-old brother...When would I meet anyone?" Kaiba stated, avoiding the real question.

"True." Yami started, not wanting to push Kaiba. "However, you are a gorgeous billionaire. Surely you have people falling over themselves." Yami knew stroking Kaiba's ego would pull him out of his shell a little bit. It's not like what he'd said was untrue but he hated giving Kaiba any compliments, his head was big enough.

"Not as often as you might think." Kaiba smiled. "And definitely no one who could keep up with me intellectually. No one has kept my interest long enough during conversation, never mind long enough to... yeah."

Yami's heart felt almost as if I'd missed a beat, as he realized no one had ever been this close to Kaiba. That made Yami feel special, in an odd way. He knew Kaiba's nastiness and hatred wasn't exactly aimed at him now. It was the product of Kaiba's fear of loving and caring for someone, especially if it was another man. "Is it usually girls approaching you then Kaiba?" Yami tried to ask nonchalantly, however he didn't know how he could ask subtly.

"Yeah, I don't think a man ever has." Kaiba answered unfazed.

"Maybe that's why you didn't find them _interesting_ enough for you." Yami offered

"I am not sexually attracted to men!" Kaiba persisted.

"Well, are you sexually attracted to any women?"

"I'm not even going to answer that." Kaiba hissed folding his arms retreating back to keep Yami at a distance again.

"It's perfectly normal to be gay _Seto, _you're not alone. It's not wrong, even if you feel like it is." Yami smiled, however Kaiba continued to ignore him, acting as if nothing had been said. He could see he was getting no where. Kaiba was stubborn. "Fine... Tell you what, we'll sit here in silence." Yami suggested sarcastically.

"I've actually had it with your shit. What part of I don't want to get intimately involved means ask 20 questions?" Kaiba snapped.

Yami through the covers off of himself. "Fuck this Kaiba, I thought for once we could just talk. Y'know, about stuff that didn't involve sex. You are so surrounded in mystery. I wonder if there is even a real person behind you." Yami huffed, finding his underwear on Kaiba's floor.

"Get back into bed." Kaiba said sternly.

"Why? So we can sit in an awkward silence." Yami moaned.

"I am not asking again. Just get back into bed." Kaiba said his voice slightly more raised.

Yami sighed dropping his underwear back to the floor and climbed back into the bed. "What?" Yami said, eyebrows raised.

"_One question_. You can ask anything and I'll answer honestly. But just one." Kaiba wearily agreed falling back onto his pillows and rubbing his eyes.

Yami laid down too, proping himself up on his elbow and resting his head on his hand. "Okay, easy. Why do _you_ think you are the way you are?"

Kaiba sighed. He roll his head to the side and looked Yami in the eye. "I was a normal kid, as far as I can remember. Gozaburo adopted me and my brother only on the condition that I'd achieve and maintain high grades. Sparing Mokuba from his wrath, I took the brunt of Gozaburo. I studied all the time. He took any joy or fun away from my Childhood. A good childhood is something I work hard for Mokuba to have. I suppose that's why I have this personality." Kaiba began to spill out. It seemed once he'd started talking about it he couldn't stop. He wanted to, even. He had repressed so much. It was easy to talk to Yami about it. He'd witnessed Gozaburo's twisted mind first-hand not so long ago. "Gozaburo signed me up to a strict educational regiment for the gifted. One day he asked me _'What will you do when you inherit KaibaCorp?'_ I remember it like it was yesterday, Yami." Kaiba half-laughed at the memory. "And i responded with _'KaibaLand'. _He was mortified. He confiscated all of my games for that." Kaiba breezed. Yami watched him intently and Kaiba continued uninterrupted. "Every day with him was a prison but little did Gozaburo know he was turning his successor into his greatest enemy. When I was sixteen and without anything to distract me I set to work on creating a virtual simulation to be used for games. However Gozaburo decided to take my plans. He could see they were brilliant and wanted to find a way to use it for war. The day i found out, i stormed into his office and demanded the rights for my technology. That's when he really lost his temper, he said _'The objective of the Kaiba family is world domination.' _Then he had me thrown out of his office Whilst he spouted some shit about me not being a _'real Kaiba'._ That really hurt me, I'll be honest. That was the last day I called him father... and well, you know the rest." Kaiba closed his eyes for a moment. "I am not excusing myself. That isn't what this is about. I think something just boils inside of me when someone makes me feel beneath them. I've come to realise my childhood was sacrificed so that I could _genuinely_ be better than everyone. Without social contact and emotion, I've learnt to only process things with a logical mind. Making me completely impartial and level-headed. It was a blessing in disguise. Which is why I refuse to ever apologize for what I am, because, I am right. Now, does that answer your question Yami?"

Yami leaned in and kissed _his_ priest's cheek, taking Kaiba by surprise. "Yes, _Seto._ It does." Yami smiled, happy to feel involved with the reincarnation's life. "Do you want to know something?" Yami asked taking hold of one of Kaiba's hands.

"What?"

"You are a _real Kaiba._ Only you're managed world domination without killing a single person." Yami joked. "Everybody buys whatever you're selling, Other businessmen shudder in fear, you have a reputation for being the best and; every man, woman and child across the face of the planet knows your name."

"Ha. That's true." Kaiba smiled. It was nice for Yami to see. Maybe there was some hope for this relationship. It'd just need a lot of work and time to mend the wounds inflicted upon Kaiba by his past. The feeling Yami had now was one of wholeness and warmth, being with Kaiba just felt right. He knew he'd happily put all the effort he could into maintaining how Kaiba made him feel. Yami felt Kaiba's deep blue eyes move over him. "What are you staring at?" Kaiba asked.

"Just you." Yami smirked. Kaiba pulled Yami in towards him, breathing deeply as he kissing his lips softly, letting his hands explore Yami's body. It was unlike all their other more vicous encounters. It wasn't done in haste and was more rhythmic.

However both of them jumped apart when Kaiba's bedroom doors flung open, crashing into his walls. Making a loud bang which echoed through Kaiba's large room. Kaiba smile had gone and rage had consumed his face.

"Mokuba! What have I told you about slamming doors?" Kaiba shouted. "You have no respect!"

"Sorry big brother!" Mokuba said cheerily. "I made pancakes for you. I was just excited."

All anger left Kaiba's face as quickly as it had arrived. His eyes softned and his mouth unsnarled. "That was very thoughtful Mokuba." Kaiba sighed.

"What's Yugi doing here?" Mokuba asked noticing his brother wasn't alone.

"I was at the party. Needed a place to sleep afterwards. You're brother let me stay." Yami smiled to Mokuba.

"We have like a bizzillion spare rooms! You coulda had your own y'know Yug!" Mokuba laughed.

"Well we must of fell asleep! We were up late as I was playing with your brother's deck." Yami said trying hard not to laugh.

Kaiba assisted in this but nudging Yami hard in the ribs. "Go downstairs Mokuba. I'll be there soon." Kaiba said dismissing him from his room. Mokuba closed the doors as gently as he possibly could. Leaving them alone again. Kaiba turned to face Yami. "I better go eat his pancakes."

"Yeah it's fine." Yami laughed picking his clothes up off the floor. "I'd best being heading off anyway. Thanks for sharing, y'know all that stuff."

"Sharing? Stop being such a girl all the time." Kaiba teased Yami.

Yami got dressed haphazardly and walked the distance across Kaiba's room slowly. He got all the way to the door and opened it a little, before turning back to the reincarnation again. "I'll call you."

"And I'll probably get back to you." Kaiba said dismissively. Yami just shook his head and left... _'one small step at a time.' _He sighed to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nessahh: **Heyy_ YaoiLovers_. Hope you've enjoyed it so far :)

Please review about what you like/don't like, what you'd like to see and how am I doing so far?

Would love your feedback xx

* * *

It was Monday morning, Kaiba sat at his desk in his office, hammering furiously at the keys of his laptop. Looked like he'd be staying late tonight, He didn't want to get mobbed again. He'd had to do a lot of crowd control after the party. One of his _'guests' _had leaked information about the Duel Disk 2.0 and photos of Kaiba drunk to the newspapers. He was greeted at the main doors of KaibaCorp HQ this morning by a sea of journalists, shouting questions and taking photos. The phone had not stopped ringing all day, Kaiba decided to leave it off the hook as it was driving him insane. He had a meeting with Mr. Kay and Mr. Lowe later, to discuss the best way of dealing with all the media attention he'd caused. It was part of their job to control and destroy all bad publicity for the Kaiba Corporation, they'd called an urgent meeting first thing this morning. He expected them to be here any moment.

Soon enough, Kaiba heard a short, sharp knock on his door. He looked away from the screen and closed his laptop. pushing it neatly to the side of his desk before responding. "Come in." Kaiba said loudly. The door opened but to Kaiba's surprise it wasn't Kay or Lowe at his door. He cursed himself for leaving the phone off the hook as now his receptionist couldn't tell him when people had arrived. With all the journalist crawling about this was the last thing Kaiba needed.

"I tried to call." Yami said timidly walking across his office to stand in front of Kaiba's huge desk. "I only have your office number."

"I don't know if you've noticed this, but there is a ton of people trying to interview me downstairs. How did you even get in?" Kaiba snapped.

"I'm the top ranked Duelist in the world and you've invited me here before. I just said I was here on business reasons." Yami pulled out one of the small chairs in front of the desk and went to sit down.

"Don't sit."

"Why not?" Yami questioned sitting down anyway and folding his arms tightly across his chest.

"Now is really not a good time to chat." Kaiba said gritting his teeth, getting ever more annoyed at being ignored. "Now get up."

Yami raised his eyebrows before sighing and standing back up. He could see Kaiba was stressed with all the media attention. "No need to get snappy with me." Yami said moving behind Kaiba chair. He began to massage Kaiba's shoulders and kiss his neck.

"Don't do that." Kaiba murmured, he was obviously enjoying it. "We have no time to-" Kaiba started but his sentence was cut short by a loud knocking at the door.

"Who's that?" Yami whispered letting go of his grasp on Kaiba and moving to his side.

"I've got a meeting. I told you to go." Kaiba hissed, pushing Yami sideward roughly to create more distance between them. "Come in." Kaiba called to the door.

Kay and Lowe entered in their familiar red and black suits. They walked the length of the office to the chairs and sat down before talking. Kay was the one to speak, as usual. "Good afternoon Mr. Kaiba and, Urm- Mr. Moutou."

"I've invited Yugi to attend this meeting." Kaiba lied. "He is the face of Duel Monsters, was at the party and is an acquaintance of mine. I figured he may be of some use."

"Yeah, I've been _friends _with Kaiba for a while now." Yami cut in, annoyed.

"Well that's great." Mr. Kay smiled fakely, he had a habit of doing that. It was something Kaiba found very unsettling. He was very cautious about who he hired after all the trouble the Big Five had caused. "This might work actually. Mr. Moutou is very well liked, a hero if you will amongst aspiring Duelists. If you and Mr. Moutou were to make a statement together that we can release, people may be more lenient on your antics."

"And about my Duel Disk leaks?" Kaiba said interlocking his fingers and leaning back into his chair. Kaiba's chair was in fact a lot larger and more expensive than the chairs which sat before him, he'd done this on purpose. It was to show ranking as far as Kaiba was concerned, to let people know their place.

"Nothing. It's unlikely a competitor can release a rival in time for KaibaCorp's Disk coming out. Also, it'll create a hype over it. In fact it's good it's being talked about, it's what we wanted from the party." Kay shrugged.

"Great. Is that all?" Kaiba said angrily. "You take up my time to say 'issue a statement and don't worry about the Duel Disk?' Things I could have done myself... in fact, things you could have said over the phone when you set up his farce of a meeting. Why do I even pay you?" Kaiba growled.

"I'm an old-fashioned businessman Mr. Kaiba, I like to do things face-to-face. We'll email you a mock-statement, stick to it as best you can and let us know if you need anything else." Kay said sternly, without breaking his polite businessman demeanor. Kay stood from his chair and Lowe followed suit. Kay roughly cleared his throat with a low cough. "Been a pleasure." Kay said. He and Lowe both let themselves out quietly as Kaiba seethed from behind his desk.

Yami came round to the other side of the desk, taking the chair where Kay had just sat and looking at Kaiba's expression. "Are you worried?" Yami asked finally.

Kaiba put his face in his hands and sighed. "No. Not really. Just pissed off, this is the last time I invite anyone to my home." He reappeared from behind his hands. "I can handle the press. It's all crap anyway."

"What are they saying?" Yami questioned curiously.

"Just about how obnoxious I was. I don't really care about that though. However, what does bother me is; Mokuba is going to hear about it. It was the reason I made him go upstairs in the first place. I usually get him a sitter when I go to parties. However I wasn't prepared to kick him out of his own home." Kaiba said wearily.

"He's a smart kid. I'm sure he'll realize It's just been made worse by the media. Even so; he's seen you be ruder to people in the street whilst sober. I doubt he'll be shocked." Yami teased.

"I'm not rude. I'm honest." Kaiba shrugged. "I'll have a word with Mokuba myself." Kaiba reached across, pulling his laptop back in front of him and opening it up. He began to work away once more. Ignoring the fact Yami was still in the room, eyes fixed to the screen.

"So then-" Yami began.

"So then nothing." Kaiba said unblinking; cold, blue eyes straight ahead. "I'm at work, you can't come here when ever you feel like talking to me."

"You're the boss, _Seto._" Yami whined. "I'll be really quiet and just sit here."

"You don't know how to be quiet." Kaiba smirked finally looking over the top of his laptop. "Seeing as I now owe you favour, something I detest... you can stay for an hour. I'll take it as my lunch. Besides, I'm going to need your signature when this email comes through." Kaiba pushed his laptop to the side once again. "I suppose I should ask you something about yourself, we rarely talk about you."

"Sure, anything." Yami said brushing his hair to the side.

"What have you been doing with yourself since Battle City then?" Kaiba asked half-heartedly. Yami appreciated the effort he was trying to make. It was rare Kaiba would ever engage in a trivial conversation. He wasn't exactly one for chatter.

Yami took the opportunity "Well; Since I found out about my ancient past I've tried to remember about my old life. Ishizu told me that the God Cards were my key to unlocking my memories. I just can't figure out what they're trying to tell me. I was thinking of going to re-visit the Egyptian Tablet, see if it can tell me anything."

"I thought you had memories?" Kaiba said giving Yami a sharp look.

"Yes, some. I remember bits and pieces but it's all very sketchy and confusing. I have flashes of some of my childhood then, when I feel like something important is about to happen, it stops. Then it'll skip to when I'm an adult, a Pharaoh on his throne, with _my_ priest by my side."

"What else have you seen?" Kaiba asked leaning forward, now becoming more curious. If what he was saying was true and they were reincarnations. He'd have some insight into his future, knowledge is power after all.

"Unfortunately not enough to be able to tell you much. None of it is coherent, it's like trying to explain a dream to somebody. Almost impossible to describe what you've seen in a way they'd understand. However I've seen enough to know we were lovers once before _Seto_." Yami looked over Kaiba; his dark brown hair which was neatly kept, his expensive clothes and quite unreadable, expressionless face. He knew he'd been here before, locked in each other's eyes, deep in conversation. "When I remember; I can feel you like I'm there once again, I can taste you. When we kissed for the first time Kaiba, I already knew what it'd be like, it was déjà vu. It felt like we'd done it thousands of times before. It felt right. I know you felt it too _seto_, there was something between us that night. It's why you're still entertaining me. You must have a part of the past in you."

"And what becomes of the past me?"

"I don't know what becomes of you, I've never seen that."

"Well do I have an ancient spirit running about somewhere?"

"Not as far as I am aware _Seto_, if so we haven't found him yet." Yami shrugged.

"Right." Kaiba sighed sitting back in his chair. He had no reason to disbelieve Yami, he stuck to his story ruthlessly. Also, he was one of many people who believe Yugi Moutou to be the reincarnation of some great Pharaoh and believed he was a high priest. This skilled priest was meant to be the pharaoh's right hand man. What if it did go deeper than just being a loyal follower of the Pharaoh? What if they were lovers? Kaiba had to admit to himself that he did find Yami very attractive. They did have a lot of chemistry together... Kaiba just didn't know what t think about it all. All he knew was, he wasn't ready for it to end just yet.

"But this is all just a fairytale right?" Yami teased.

Kaiba paused before speaking. He thought for a while. This just couldn't be the Yugi he'd known. He was commanding, determined and intelligent... A very old head on young shoulders. He'd only ever seen Yugi this way when he was dueling, otherwise he was pretty much child-like and emotional. "I don't know that. You tell me. Is it?" Kaiba asked, wanting so badly to figure this all out. This darker Yugi or 'Yami' as he was calling himself for now, was so logical and strategic. Almost as much as Kaiba himself, seeing some of his own qualities in some one very rarely happened to Kaiba. Now he'd found him, not only was he his greatest rival but someone he enjoyed sharing a bed with. This train of thought had lead Kaiba to believe his childhood had fucked him up a bit more than he'd originally thought.

"I've told you nothing but the truth since we first met Kaiba." Yami reached forward and took one Kaiba's hands, suprising him. "When you're ready to accept it, we'll talk about it." Yami kissed the back of _his_ priest hand.

Kaiba snatched his hand back. "We've got no where new. I'm done talking to you about this." he snorted.

Yami looked behind him to the clock. Kaiba had promised him an hour and it'd only been twenty minutes. Yami was sick of how one-sided this relationship was. This wasn't how he'd planned everything. It was _his_ priest, he should belong to him! The same rage Yami had felt the first time he barged into Kaiba's office bubbled in the pit of his stomach.

Suddenly a bright golden glow had flooded the room, it was coming from the Millenium Puzzle. Yami eyes flashed with rage as he used his ancient powers to fling Kaiba's body like a rag doll. Kaiba let out a painful groan as his body hit the back wall with a loud thud. Kaiba could only move his head, the rest of his body wasn't obeying any of his commands. "This shit again?" Kaiba spat.

Yami's body almost glided as he moved across the room towards Kaiba. He grabbed Kaiba's face roughly with one hand, and got his face so close to Kaiba's they were almost touching. "Yes, Kaiba... this shit again." Yami smirked grasping Kaiba's face even tighter. "Because I can honestly say, i prefer the power shift this way. You got to confident Kaiba. I'm not somebody to be fucked with." Yami licked the side of Kaiba's face which caused Kaiba to nervously tense up. This made Yami laugh slightly and he let go of Kaiba.

"What are you going to do? Fuck me? Big whoop." Kaiba mocked. "You're hardly as intimidating this time."

"We'll see." Yami glared kissing Kaiba on the mouth. Kaiba had tried to move his head away, to block the kiss but his attempts were futile. He wasn't going anywhere. Not while Yami wielded the Millenium Puzzle.

"You need to release me or this will be the last time you see me." Kaiba warned.

"I was more hoping you'd release me." Yami laughed.

"That's awfully crude."

"Fine Kaiba, I wont force you to do anything you don't want to." Yami shrugged. "Although you need to learn your place. You are no better than me just because you have money or power inside this office." Yami spat, using the Millenium puzzle to set Kaiba free.

"I know my place." Kaiba hissed going to punch Yami.

Yami had seen it coming and quickly defended himself, holding Kaiba's fist mid-air. "Obviously not. I'm not some punching bag Kaiba, I deserve respect."

"You earn respect." Kaiba seethed lowering his arm. "Throwing me into walls when you don't get your own way... you can hardly call me the violent one." The hate in the air clung and the atmosphere was tense. Neither of them knowing whether to talk or not, they just seemed to stare it other out. It was only for a short period of time although it felt like a lifetime. Unusually it was Kaiba who broke the silence...

... with a kiss. He pulled Yami in tight and kissed him roughly. Yami felt his teeth digging into the inside of his lip, tearing the flesh. He knew it had broken the skin as he could taste blood but he didn't want _his_ priest to stop. He enjoyed his touch and wanted to be close to him. Kaiba slipped Yami's black vest top up and over his head, exposing Yami's body. Kaiba then took off his own shirt, pressing he body into Yami, feeling the warmth and their stomachs touch. It sent waves of pleasure through them both and their kissing became more heated.

Kaiba broke the kiss, returning to his desk, to push everything off of the top of it. Yami knew this was a signal for him to get onto the desk, which he did, lying down a top of it. He'd been left sexually frustrated after their last encounter and wanted this desperately. Kaiba came over to him and looked his whole body over. Yami had an excellent physique and Kaiba began to run his hands over Yami's pecks. Then he slowly moved down and ran his hand across Yami's ribs gently making Yami squirm. He become inpatient and just touching however.

"We gonna fuck or what?" Yami asked seductively.

"Ha. Of course." Kaiba smirked tearing Yami's clothes off his lower half. Kaiba lifted both of Yami's legs over his shoulders, hoisting Yami's ass to the edge of the desk. When he'd fixed Yami into the position he wanted him in, he let go of Yami's legs, leaving him to hold his own weight. At sight that caused Kaiba to rise to the occasion. Kaiba then proceeded to prepare Yami's rectum, using some of his saliva. Yami enjoyed this an began to let out some moans as Kaiba let his fingers trace around Yami' hole, pushing a finger in ever so often. Kaiba became bored of this quickly and rapidly pushed two fingers inside the unexpecting Yami. Yami breathed in shock then started to groan as he got more used to Kaiba fingering him.

Kaiba ripped his fingers out as quickly as he'd stuck them in, replacing his fingers with his large, erect penis. Kaiba roughly pushed the entire length of his penis into Yami in one go. Yami screamed out in pain, only to be answered by a firm hand over his mouth. Kaiba rolled his hips in Yami; fast and rhythmically whilst he groaned quietly biting his lower lip.

As some time had now past Kaiba released his grip over Yami's mouth. He'd stopped screaming, the pain had numbed and all he could feel was pleasure as Kaiba's hard cock rubbed against Yami's prostate. Gladly arching his back up to help Kaiba hit his sweet spot with every stroke. Yami let a few noises escape past his lips, although it didn't matter as Kaiba was already so lost in the moment, he'd forgotten to care. Kaiba's body was now bent over Yami's, as the intensity had made it hard for him to hold up his own body weight.

Yami could hear Kaiba's shallow breathing in his ear. He relished in the fact it was his body that had caused Kaiba to get all hot and bothered. Yami began to lightly swing his hip back into Kaiba groin, their bodies moving in unison. Kaiba showed his appreciation by planting kisses along the underneath of Yami's jaw.

Yami pulled Kaiba's head with one hand by a fist full of his brown hair, a bit down slightly on the side of Kaiba's neck. This caused Kaiba to become sightly thrown off of his rhythm as he quivered in lust. With his other Yami left tracks down Kaiba's soft back with his fingernails. scratching into the surface, marking the reincarnation as only his. He wanted everyone to know he belonged to him. Kaiba was far to distracted to mind, caught in the throes of passion.

Kaiba returned to a standing position again as he felt on the brink of orgasm. He pumped a few more times into Yami, who was writhing across the desk in ecstasy. It all became too much for Kaiba as he pulled his stiffened penis out of Yami's ass, almsot completely breathless. Yami sat up on his elbows to watch as Kaiba tipped his head backwards and masturbated himself, it only took a couple of strokes before he shuddered and sperm flooded out of the head of Kaiba's cock. Yami felt the warmth of Kaiba's cum on his belly, it gave him a sense of satisfaction.

This had been the sexual encounter Yami had craved from Kaiba. The addiction which meant he'd keep coming back for more. The reason he took the needless beatings from Kaiba. All the hate and anger made him an excellent and passionate lover. One Yami was determined to keep.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter!

Don't want to miss out on the next chapter? Then follow story or favourite it!

Please review! tahh! xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Nessahh: **

Hello my prideshipping readers!

Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I promise to do my best to keep updating this story regularly!

* * *

It was a quiet night in down town Domino, a sharp chill held in the air, it was usual for this time of year though. Yami put his coat on now, as he walked the deserted streets, another one of his late strolls to clear his head. It had been almost two weeks since he'd last felt the reincarnation's touch or heard his voice. All of Yami's calls had been put off by Kaiba's receptionist and any attempts he'd made to go see him in person had been thwarted.

The Duel Disk 2.0 had just hit the shops and it was Kaiba mania at the moment, he was very in demand. Four days ago, Yami had seen Kaiba as he crossed the car park toward his white Plymouth Belvedere Fury. However, Kaiba had been spotted by more than just Yami as he was soon in the middle of a large crowd of fans and journalists. All Yami could do was watch from the other side of the street as Kaiba barged his way out of the mob and into his car.

A strong breeze came, causing Yami to pull his coat tightly around himself as he shuddered. He walked on, kicking a can as he turned the corner, watching it roll across the road diagonally. He crossed with it and kicked it again, it bounced twice on the hard concrete before rolling further away. Yami followed the cans movements with his eyes, it had landed near a small shop. Yami walked over to the can, as he did he realized where he was standing. It was a quaint, little coffee shop. He'd been here before on other walks, it was an odd kind of shop which never seemed to be closed, no matter what time or day it was.

He looked at the shop's door for a while, it was late... a little after 1am, the last thing anyone really needed was coffee. However, it was about time he had a rest, he'd been walking for a long time now and it was pretty cold. As he pushed the door a little bell rang, alerting staff as to when a customer had entered. There was only four other people in here, Yami felt everyone's eyes fall upon him as he stepped inside the shop, as if surprised another person knew of its existence.

The coffee shop itself was very small. It had about eight tables in it, each seating four, then at the counter there was eleven swivel chairs to sit on. Yami figured it couldn't have been renovated since it had opened, the decorating was outdated and the wallpaper was peeling off. It was pretty grungy, the kind of place people went to be on their own.

Yami walked to the counter and sat at one of the swivel chairs there, waiting for service. He looked up at the board behind the till, to see what they had on offer, he didn't really know why as he already knew what he'd get. White coffee, two sugars, simple. Soon a young girl came over to take his order, she was pretty and well kept.

"Anything I can do for you this morning?" She asked brightly.

Yami noticed the word 'morning', he supposed it was now _morning_ but it had not quite set in yet, it was still so dark. "Yeah, can I get a large coffee please? With milk and two sugars."

"Is it that everything for you, sir?" She responded punching numbers into the till.

"Yes thanks." Yami smiled.

"£3.20 please."

"Here's £4.00, keep the change."

"Thank you very much." The young girl smiled handing Yami his coffee and leaving him to his thoughts.

Yami clutched the paper cup in his hands, the warmth felt nice. It was far too hot to drink right now so Yami just looked at it, turning it in his hands, taking in it's every detail. He became almost lost in it. He'd focused on it so much he'd become completely distracted by now, as if everything around it was blurred and no longer real.

"Sugar will rot your teeth." A voice came from the side of him. Yami recognized the voice, however he felt it was tired mind playing tricks on him. He turned his chair towards the voice hopefully.

"Never thought I'd see you in a place like this, S_eto_." Yami said with a large smile. He couldn't help but grin, he was really happy.

"Exactly." Kaiba said taking a sip from his own cup. He was sat at the counter too, on the very far end, in the corner... Yami had not even noticed him. Kaiba looked different when he wasn't wearing a suit or something very unique. In fact, he looked completely ordinary, he wore; a black, long sleeved, v-necked t-shirt and some black jeans. No wonder it had been so hard for Yami to recognize him, his usual attention-seeking street clothes (like his long white coat) was trademark for Kaiba. It's what people had expected of him, in fact; people became pretty disappointed when Kaiba looked so plain.

Yami climbed down off the chair he was sitting on and sat atop the one next to the reincarnation. "So is this where you hide out then?" Yami said placing his own coffee cup onto the counter.

"Not anymore, obviously." Kaiba smirked.

Yami decided to ignore the comment. This was typical of Kaiba's behaviour, they were out in public and he didn't expect any special treatment. Although now it stung a little more than when they were rivals. Not that he thought Kaiba owed him or anything, just being civil would have done. "Haven't heard from you in a while _Seto_. You always seem... busy."

"I am busy." Kaiba shrugged. "I know it's hard for you and all... having to hang around with the nerd herd. I mean is there much a 'ancient spirit' can talk about with a bunch of seventeen year olds?" Kaiba asked sarcastically.

Yami retorted with "Is there much an ancient spirit can talk about with a twenty-one year old?"

"As I've often said." Kaiba laughed and took another small sip of his coffee. He seemed to be nursing it, savouring its flavour. "However, I have a real life job Yami. A brother to raise. I can't just 'come out and play' because you're bored."

"Your free now." Yami frowned.

"It's about the only night I've had to be free." Kaiba snorted.

"And you want to spend it all on your own? Surely you'd rather spend it... on top of me." Yami purred.

"Will you keep your voice down." Kaiba whispered looking at the only other three members in the café over Yami's shoulder.

"Stop being so paranoid." Yami smiled, placing his hand on the top of Kaiba's thigh, squeezing slightly. "No one is listening... Like they care anyway, they clearly have their own problems to be here at this time of night."

Kaiba looked down at Yami's hand, then back up to his face again. "This is hardly appropriate." Kaiba hissed feeling his face flush a little.

"Don't make a scene _Seto_, or people will look over here. Just relax okay?!" Yami smiled creeping his hand higher, up to Kaiba's crotch.

Kaiba flinched slightly but manage to hold his nerve and act as if Yami's hand wasn't there at all. "This is wrong." Kaiba continued in a hushed-voice.

"Why? Scared you'll look gay?" Yami smirked mockingly.

"No. regardless of which _hole_ I chose to put 'myself_'_ in, it's not dignified to show this level of public affection." Kaiba seethed. "We shouldn't be doing this here."

"Then where?" Yami grinned.

Kaiba raised his eyebrows angrily at Yami. The he stood up without a word pulling his jacket on, it was just plain black, nothing special. Then, Kaiba grabbed his cup off of the counter and began to walk away. Yami just watched, feeling his heart sink. He wanted to see Kaiba for so long and now all he could do was sit back and watch him leave.

"Are you coming or what?" Kaiba said, stopping dead at the shop's door, without turning back.

Yami grabbed his still piping hot cup of coffee and jumped up, rushing to the reincarnation's side. "So?..."

"I'm taking you to _'where'_, okay?" Kaiba smiled looking at Yami, Kaiba looked gorgeous when he smiled. Maybe because it was so unusal to see and Kaiba's eyes seemed a little softer, his icy stare had gone.

Kaiba pushed the door open and exited the shop with Yami excitedly in tow. Kaiba walked briskly and was slightly taller than Yami. Not by much but he took such long strides, it was hard for Yami to keep up. The weather had become so cold, each breath was sharp and hurt Yami to draw. 'Running' at Kaiba's pace certainly wasn't helping.

"So where are you parked?" Yami asked a little breathlessly.

"Ha, parked! I walked." Kaiba snorted.

"You walked all the way to down town Domino?"

"Well I got dropped off across the street and walked to the coffee shop." Kaiba admitted.

"Suppose you need to keep a low profile." Yami laughed.

"Exactly."

"So where are we going?" Yami asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Kaiba winked. "I will warn you... it will be quite a walk."

Kaiba walked on hurriedly and Yami did his best to keep up. Kaiba just bobbed and weaved about, quickly turning corners or crossing the road without and indication he was doing so. They had walked for a while now and Yami's feet were beginning to hurt him. He stopped walking and stood with his back to the outside of some old warehouse, Kaiba was very observant and didn't miss much, he noticed instantly that he couldn't hear Yami walking behind him. He turned to face Yami with his arms folded and gave him an angry look. "What? I'll be like two minutes I swear!" Yami puffed.

Kaiba was in peak physical condition and was very well-toned. He had the money for the best health care and ate very well. Also he was always on the move which definitely helped. Yami thought about Kaiba's body for a moment, distracting himself... he seemed to do that a lot recently. "You're out of shape." Kaiba smirked, walking back over to Yami.

"Yeah? And you're an asshole." Yami grunted annoyed.

For some reason Yami's retort had caused Kaiba laugh hysterically, making Yami jump. He'd never heard Kaiba laugh, well not properly, it was usually done out of sarcasm or at his own insults to other people. "Oh, I know." He said finally wiping a tear of laughter from his eye.

Then, everything was silent. The streets were empty and for a brief moment it felt as if the world was at a stand still just for them. Both of them just stood looking into each others eyes, neither knowing what to say or even if they should speak but everything felt right. Yami wrapped his arms around the reincarnation's neck rubbing Kaiba's nose with his own. Kaiba placed his hands gently on to Yami's hips, pulling him in closely to his body and kissed him heatedly.

"I think I am ready to walk now." Yami grinned breaking away from the kiss, however he kept his mouth with in close proximity to Kaiba's. He was light-headed and was very anxious to go much further with the reincarnation. "Let's go _Seto_."

Kaiba gave Yami a quick kiss on the head. "Okay." he smiled taking Yami's hand, leading him to their destination.

Yami didn't really take much note of where he was walking. He was fixated on the fact Kaiba was holding his hand. It was childish and he knew that, they'd had sex and here he was getting excited about hand holding. However it felt like a big step for Kaiba to relax enough to do that. Yami felt hopeful, slowly but surely he was bringing Kaiba round... and who knew? Maybe one day they'd be something more than what they already were. Something of substance, maybe even Kaiba would actually care for him... because before tonight, Yami figured that Kaiba just felt indifferent about him. Which in Yami's mind was even worse than when Kaiba had hated him.

They walked on for a while and as they got further into uptown Domino the streets became busier. Kaiba by this point had snatched his hand back from Yami's grip, Yami understood... the people they were likely to run into here were probably Kaiba's business partners and colleagues. He knew Kaiba wasn't ready to announce he was gay and Yami wasn't here to embarrass him. They ended up outside the largest hotel in the city, which just so happened to be owned by Seto Kaiba.

"I'll go in first, then follow me up. My room is one of the only two on the top floor... the other belongs to Mokuba. You'll know which is mine." Kaiba instructed.

Yami nodded and watched as the reincarnation went in, he could hardly believe they were doing this. Yami was a little nervous, he was worried about being caught sneaking into Kaiba's bedroom. Just then Yami's mind filled with memories from his ancient past. He remembered; creeping down all of the palaces long hallways to the bedroom where his beloved priest would lay waiting for him. He could feel the adrenaline he'd felt back then, the pure rush of excitement and fear. The more time he spent with the reincarnation the more he remembered. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, trying to force himself to remember anything else...

_... and there he was; the cool nights of Egypt. He felt the breeze coming through the palace window, outside it was twilight. Everything he ruled was quiet and all loyal subjects were unstirred. He opened the door of what must have been his bedroom, jumping back as it squeaked slightly. He stepped outside of the door, quietly closing it behind him to pad off around the palace... to find his priest. he foot steps made hardly any sound. He worried at first but he knew the entire layout some how, every twist and turned mastered. He wanted to find his priest badly, like there was some sense of urgency behind it but he couldn't figure out what it was. Finally he found the door belonging to his priest and pushed it open without knocking, not wanting to make the smallest of sounds. He couldn't risk being caught, who knew what would happen if anyone were to find out. There his priest lay provocatively on the bed, stark naked. _

_"My Pharaoh..." his priest cooed seeing him there in the door way._

"My priest." Yami answered.

"What did you just call me?" Kaiba asked angrily covering himself up with the duvet. "I told you to give over with that shit."

Yami blinked his eyes a few times, realizing he had some how wandered up to Kaiba's hotel room and burst in. "Sorry, my mind went some where else." Yami admitted.

"Whatever, you're here now." Kaiba said sternly. "Get in."

Yami willing stripped off, almost as if it was automatic and climbed into bed next to the reincarnation. Kaiba got on top of Yami using his own legs to open Yami's, sloting himself in-between. Reaching out with one hand Kaiba tilted Yami's head up and to the side, exposing his neck. Kaiba lightly kissed and sucked on the skin, softly biting now then as Yami writhed beneath him.

Kaiba stopped, looking down at Yami's lean body, placing one hand lightly on his hip and using the other to hover over Yami's ribcage. This made Yami shiver, so Kaiba rested his free hand instead, on the back of Yami's neck. Stroking his nape gently before letting his lips fall onto Yami's briefly, Kaiba pushed his tongue against Yami's mouth, willing it to open. Yami let Kaiba's tongue in, feeling it against his own, he enjoyed kissing Kaiba a lot. kaiba was well skilled in this area and kissing Kaiba always made Yami's stomach flip. This could be due to the fact that Kaiba's kisses felt even more intimate than the sex they had, during sex Kaiba always seem so detached from the situation, all that was behind his eyes was rage... he may as well be being the hell out of him, he'd of looked no different.

Kaiba's mouth left Yami's, much to his disappointment, and began to plant small kisses on his collar bones and sternum. Then the reincarnation moved lower, to Yami's left nipple, kissing it twice before making slow circles across it with his tongue. The sensation caused Yami's toes to curl and leg to stretch out in pleasure. Kaiba liked the encouragement he got from Yami and continued doing so, placing both hands on to Yami's hips and holding them firmly.

Kaiba moved down to Yami waist, kissing him once just below his navel, Yami jumped a little sucking his stomach in. He could feel Kaiba's warm breath on his skin as it prickled with goosebumps and Kaiba just held himself there. Yami felt anticipation, his body responding, aching to be touched. Although part of Yami felt it was unlikely, Kaiba was more the '_male' _of their relationship. However he was quickly proven wrong as he felt Kaiba wrap his mouth around the head of his penis.

Yami propped himself up on his elbows, enough to be able to see the reincarnation's head bobbing up and down. His breathing was now laboured as Kaiba was taking his cock further and further into his throat. Yami fell back into the mattress again, placing his hand under the pillows, closing his eyes as Kaiba moved over him. Yami gripped the bed sheets and moaned as Kaiba's tongue glided over the sensitive tip, as he worked the shaft with his hand. Feeling Yami's member pulsate in his fingers he moved his mouth away and masturbated Yami into orgasm, letting Yami release himself over his own stomach.

"I draw the line at taking a_ 'load'_ in my mouth" Kaiba laughed. "Now turn over."

"Abrupt." Yami smiled rolling on to his belly satisfied.

Kaiba used his mouth to moisten his fingers, then entering Yami slowly with one of them. He began pushing on the sides of Yami, creating different sensations. Relaxing Yami's muscles before pushing a second wet finger in, twisting them around quickly, he felt Yami move forward away from him in discomfort. He removed his fingers slowly before pushing his own penis against Yami's ready entrance. The reincarnation held Yami's waist whilst he rocked his body against him, letting Yami's muscles relax and accept him in bit by bit.

Soon he was in, once he felt the length of his member fill Yami he paused for a while, feeling his warmth. He slowly withdrew it back... then Yami let out a gasp as he felt Kaiba's slide himself back, deep into him. Kaiba soon got into a rhythmic pace and he roughly buried himself into the willing Yami. Both of them moaned loudly, lost in the moment. Kaiba sped up, forcing himself into Yami much harder than before, Yami groaned feeling all the muscles in his body become weak as he shuddered. The reincarnation stopped suddenly, only letting himself do a few short pumps into Yami as he orgasmed, his breath catching as he did so.

Without a word Kaiba lay down on his back, next to Yami, panting heavily. Yami took a few minutes to gather himself before pushing Kaiba's arm upwards and resting his head on the reincarnation's chest. Kaiba was too tired to pick a fight over it, it wasn't like it really matter if Yami wanted to cuddle up to him. They were both very sweaty but Yami didn't seem to mind. He just wanted to be close to _his priest_.

He felt Kaiba's chest move up and down as he breathing slowly went back to normal. "Hey _Seto_?"

"What?" Kaiba grunted back, eyes closed.

"I'm glad you changed your mind about wanting to be alone." Yami said quietly.

"Mmm? Well don't make me regret it. Go to sleep." Kaiba half smiled.

Yami was happy to, he preferred sleeping with Kaiba there, it just felt natural to him. He wrapped his legs around Kaiba's, grateful for the opportunity, cuddling up to Seto Kaiba would have been impossible at any other time... he wasn't exactly the cuddling type. Yami thought about the night a little before going to sleep... Kaiba had never really instigated anything between the two of them before. Maybe being here now, together like this really was fate and Kaiba was coming around to the idea. Who knew, but they slept all night in this position, unmoving and unstirring, like it was the rightist thing in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

Hellooooo!

Due to all the great reviews, I owe this chapter to you;

my lovely prideshippers!

Thanks for sticking with the story,

**Nessahh** xx

**P.s:** AllyToshiki-Suzugamori: Team Seto! ;)

* * *

It was Thursday morning now, although the weekend's escapades, were still fresh in Seto Kaiba's head. He was in his office as usual and trying to get some serious work done. However this had been thwarted by Mokuba 'throwing a sickie'. This moring he'd been so ill, it would have been _'cruel of Seto to make him go to his tutor!'. _Kaiba cursed the fact he found he so hard to be strict with Mokuba. All the damn kid did was walk all over him, he loved his brother too much to care, he knew Mokuba respected him and that was the important part. Besides, he was probably only pretending to be ill so he could see Kaiba. He knew his brother must of missed him, because Kaiba missed Mokuba too. Not that he'd admit it, even to Mokuba, he was far too stubborn.

Mokuba was watching cartoons on the office's large television, usually used for when Kaiba had to give presentations... and the volume was on annoyingly loud. Kaiba leaned in closer to his laptop screen, trying to avoid being distracted by all the noise and flashing images. However no matter how hard he tried he found it difficult to concentrate. It was no use. He'd probably read the same paragraph four or five times and still none of it made sense.

"Mokuba! You are supposed to be ill!" Kaiba snapped, slamming his laptop shut, admitting defeat as gracefully as he always did.

"I am ill Seto!" Mokuba whined. "Cartoons help!"

"Well, turn it down. I've got work." Kaiba sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Fine." Mokuba grunted turning it down only two decibels. He was more like his brother than he was credited for. Kaiba couldn't help but smile at him as he continued to watched his favourite shows.

He couldn't entirely blame Mokuba for his lack of concentration, for some reason he couldn't shake the memories from his last encounter with 'Yami'. It could probably been pinned to the fact Yami had not even tried to get into contact with Kaiba... That bothered him, as much as he didn't want it to. Why hadn't Yami rang the office yet?! Not even once... Kaiba of course would of played it off, ignoring the phone call until he felt Yami had stewed long enough. He hated not being chased and he wasn't about to ring him and see where he was. No way, that'd be like giving in. _'It's only sex.' _Kaiba said to himself every time his mind wandered to thoughts of his last meeting with Yami.

"Do you want to play chess?" Kaiba offered, not particularly that enthused at the idea of working any more.

"No thanks big brother! You'll only beat me." Mokuba called across the room, eyes still glued to the tele.

"You'll never win with that attitude." Kaiba sighed.

"I'll never win playing against you either!" Mokuba laughed. "If you want to do something together... do you want to come watch this with me?"

"What are you watching?" Kaiba asked.

"Pokemon."

"Urgh- No thanks!" Kaiba laughed, teasing his brother. "Let me know if you find a better show."

"Seto, you're awful!" Mokuba giggled.

"And you're going to school tomorrow!" Kaiba smirked.

"Okay Seto, I'm sorry I lied."

"It's okay Mokuba... But I promise you're not doing this again. Your education is important." Kaiba said now more sternly, however Mokuba had already stopped listening and returned to his shows.

"Yeah, Seto, sure." he mumbled.

He lifted his feet up on to the desk and leaned back into his chair, resting his eyes and relaxing... well as much as he could with all the racket in his office. He inhaled sharply and drifted into thought. Why couldn't he get the last encounter with 'Yami' out of his head? _What was it about the last time they'd met that was so different? It had seemed liked any other time, surely?_ He sat back up with a jolt. He was sick of his mind controlling him, He chose not to think of it anymore. Silly distractions... He stood up from behind the desk.

"Mokuba, I'm going to fetch a coffee. Do you want anything?" Kaiba asked walking over to where his younger brother was sat.

"I'm fine thanks." Mokuba said bouncing about, trying to see the screen behind his brother. "Why don't you just buzz your assistant?"

"Because I need a break from the noise, okay?" He laughed, playfully prodding his brother. "I'll be back up soon. Don't answer the phone or door." Kaiba instructed leaving Mokuba in peace.

Kaiba stalked off down the long corridor. _Coffee would help, a nice cup of coffee_. As he roamed the corridors, his employees went well out of their way to look busy. It was rare for anyone to even see Kaiba during the working hours, he was always here before anyone arrived and was here long after anyone left. Usually cooped up in his office, hammering at the keys of his laptop. Intimidating people was something Kaiba relished, it made him feel quite happy inside actually, it showed how far he'd come. His step father made weapons and people still quaked more in fear at the sight of Seto. He didn't care about sob stories, how long you'd worked for him or how sorry you were... he tolerated no excuses and gave no second chances. All he cared about was a stable future for him and Mokuba, there was no room for anything else. He'd promised his brother a good life and he wasn't going back on his word, not to Mokuba.

Kaiba got to the coffee machine in the lobby, it was mainly for his guests, who were waiting to be seen. He pushed the button for expresso, regretting not having his assistant not make his coffee... he was quite particular...

* * *

Over on the other side of Domino, in a small game shop, Yami lay dormant in his 'spirit room'. Yami felt Yugi hadn't had much time to himself, it was selfish of him to keep taking over his body, especially considering what he was using it for... sleeping with Yugi's arch rival. He figured Yugi could do with some time with his friends and Grandpa. Although he himself had not spent any time with Yugi and the gang for a while.

He didn't know if he could ever tell Yugi what he'd been doing, how would he even put it? Not only that but, how would Yugi take it? He hated not being able to talk to Yugi, he was his best friend. He wanted to go through somethings with him about it and lately Yugi had been noticing shifts in Yami's mood, when questioned of it he shrugged it off. He'd been avoiding Yugi a little if he was honest, hiding away inside the puzzle. He was worried Yugi would figure it all out, as silly as it seemed, but they were connected and tied by their hearts.

There had been plenty of times he went admit where he'd been and the memories of the past that had haunted him. However after looking down at Yugi's innocent face, somehow he felt Yugi wouldn't understand. However the longer he left the more he felt he'd betrayed Yugi. It hurt his heart a little. Yugi was the only person in the present that understood and cared for him. What if Yugi was really hurt and decided to reject the Millenium puzzle? He'd be left with no one.

He pondered it a little more, if he did go missing would Kaiba care? Would he even notice? Was he risking his friendship with Yugi to be with someone who wouldn't be the slightest bit fazed if they never spoke again? Kaiba had everything anyone could ask for. He was CEO of one of the largest companies in the world, had more money than anyone knew what to with, had intellect beyond comprehension and was completely gorgeous. He didn't need anyone and his emotions were so hard to read that anyone would easily believe he didn't have any at all.

Yami's let his mind race, worrying him all the more. However he was interrupted by another person's footsteps, turning around he realized it was his smaller alter ego and he had a flustered look upon his face. "Yugi? What are you doing in my spirit room?"

"Pharaoh, I've been worried about you. You seem off? We haven't spoken for a while. Have I done something?" Yugi asked, shyly looking to the floor.

"No Yugi, you've done nothing wrong. I've just been confused about my ancient past. I just needed some time to think." Yami smiled, clutching Yugi's shoulder.

"Anything you want to chat about?"

"No it's nothing, just the sooner I get my memories back the better." Yami sighed. "There is _a lot_ that needs answering."

"We'll get your memories back Pharaoh!" Yugi smiled hopefully.

"I was thinking, soon we'll go back to have another look at the Egyptian Tablet. Everything has to be connected." Yami suggested.

"That's not a bad idea Pharaoh. We could go soon?"

"Yeah, soon. There is just a few more things I have to do first." Yami said, his mind wandering back to Kaiba. "Thanks for checking up on me Yugi"

"No problem, what are friends for?" Yugi smiled.

Yami wondered what he'd done to deserve such a great person in his life. He could hardly believe he was a reincarnation of himself, Yugi was so... nice and thoughtful. Qualities that he obviously must not have if he could go behind Yugi back like this.

* * *

It was 9pm, Kaiba was now settled back into his office, coffee on the table and laptop open. Mokuba had fallen asleep, curled up on Kaiba's expensive white rug. Kaiba looked over his laptop and down at his brother's angelic face and smiled. He couldn't help but let it creep over his face. Mokuba was more like his son than his brother, since their parents death. He'd raised him, fed him, schooled him and clothed him, Kaiba couldn't have been more proud. In his eyes, Mokuba was his greatest achievement to date; he was willful, intelligent and had a charismatic spark, which something Kaiba didn't possess.

He looked back to his laptop, bashing at the keys with speed. The sooner he finished up the sooner he could get Mokuba into his real bed. He walked the floor of his office, over to its large window. He pushed the open and leaned out of one, enjoying the fresh air for moment. Then he fished through his pockets, producing his packet of cigarettes and a lighter. He pulled one out and lit it, being careful to keep all of the smoke out of the window. The last thing he needed was Mokuba waking up and giving him a lecture about his health. He knew the kid cared but right now he was trying to relieve stress, not make it worse. Besides, it's not like it was a regular habit, just every now and then he felt the urge to indulge himself.

He put the end of the cigarette in his mouth, inhaling deeply on it before pushing out large clouds of smoke. He felt a little light headed from the nicotine but also a lot calmer with every drag. Hell, maybe he should take up smoking... it'd make him a lot less tightly wound. He laughed to himself at the thought, highly doubting a cancerous habit could be capable of such things.

The phone began to ring, letting out loud sounds and making Kaiba jump. instinctively he rushed for the phone, the last thing he wanted was for Mokuba to wake up. All of his cigarettes calming effects had worn off and blind rage stayed. It was after office hours! His phone shouldn't be ringing what so ever, the caller was going to experience Kaiba's anger first hand.

"What?!" Kaiba exploded answering the call.

"It's Yami." the voice answered.

"Oh." Kaiba said voice softening, Mokuba had not even stirred and he like an idiot had brought the cigarette away from the window. He walked back across the office to where he'd previously been stood, clutching the phone to his ear. "What do you want?"

"To see you. It's important." Yami's voice responded.

Kaiba took another drag holding it in for a while and letting it out as he spoke. "Isn't it always."

"Well I don't call otherwise." Yami defended.

Kaiba thought for a brief second, it was true. If he wanted a hook up he'd of just burst into the office, he was glad he hadn't as Mokuba was here. "Can't you just talk to me now? I've got Mokuba here."

"You know I'm never that impersonal." Yami's voice came. He sounded quite urgent and serious.

"Fine." Kaiba huffed giving in. "But I'll come to you. I'll leave the office now and pick you up. Mokuba need to go to bed so I'm taking him home. We can talk there."

"I'll be at the game shop then."

"Be outside, I'm not waiting around." Kaiba hissed cutting Yami off and throwing his cigarette out of the window. He waved his hands a little, trying to usher the remaining smoke outside before closing the windows. Kaiba walked back over to his desk, putting the phone back on it's stand. He crouched down in font of his younger brother, shaking him gently by the shoulder. "Mokuba, Wake up. We're going home now." Kaiba spoke softly

Mokuba sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Good Seto, I'm really tired." he yawned.

"We've got to make one little stop first. Then I promise you can crawl into bed." Kaiba smiled warmly.

"Why do we need to stop Seto?" Mokuba whined standing up ready to leave.

"We have to pick up Motou." Kaiba answered. "We have to talk through some things so he is coming over for a bit."

"Yugi is coming over! Neat! I can't wait to show him-"

"No. You are going to bed. We've got business to discuss okay?" Kaiba said trying to be stern with his little brother.

* * *

Kaiba's white Plymouth Belvedere Fury pulled up outside of Kame Game, at the same time Yami appeared out of the shop, gently closing the door behind him. Kaiba wound down his window.

"You're riding up front with me, Mokuba is asleep in the back. Get in." Kaiba instructed.

Yami opened the door and slid on to the passenger side seat, clicking his seat belt into place. The car was deadly silent, just like last time, as Kaiba sped off into the distance bound for the Kaiba mansion.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me again." Yami whispered to Kaiba.

Kaiba's eyes remained firmly on the road, unblinking. "It's fine, just stop calling my office." Kaiba hissed.

"If I had your personal number I wouldn't have to." Yami said irritated.

"If I gave you it, you'd abuse it." Kaiba said in a hushed tone, eyes momentarily looking at Mokuba in his rear-view mirror. He was still asleep. Good. "No arguing in the car. Let's just wait until we get back to mine and Mokuba is in bed." He turned his head towards Yami. "Please."

Yami looked into Kaiba's big blue eyes, he could see he was being sincere. "Sure." Yami shrugged. Then Yami looked over his shoulder to Mokuba. How old is he again?" Yami asked Kaiba.

"He's eleven, twelve in two months." Kaiba answered, eyes now focused on the road again.

"Wow, smart kid for so young." Yami smiled.

"Yeah, yeah he is. Takes after me." Kaiba joked.

"You know, You've done an excellent job with him." Yami offered.

"I hope so. There are no 'do-overs' when it comes to kids. He's had it tough and he deserves better." Kaiba sighed. "I might be biased, but he is the best kid on the planet. Hands down." Kaiba smiled, his chest puffing out with pride.

Yami smiled to himself and enjoyed the rest of the car ride in silence. He liked seeing Kaiba with Mokuba, it showed Kaiba's human side. He was never one to express his emotions, however when it came to his brother, Kaiba became totally readable, even if he was trying to conceal it. Mokuba had always claimed that Kaiba was not always the way he is now, that he was once joyful and fun. Yami wondered what Seto would have been like had Gozaburo had of won that chess match. Poorer but nicer, possibly would have even been one of the gang. However Yami wondered if his cold façade was what made him so attractive, the fact he was unobtainable... there was just something about that quality which just made Yami shiver in excitement, he did always love a challenge. Seto Kaiba was proving to be the biggest yet.

* * *

**Nessahh:**

Thanks for reading!

Hopefully you did enjoyed this chapter.

If you did and you're enjoying the book, please drop me a review! It only takes a few seconds! Would enjoy any feedback :D

Tune in to chapter 9 next time to see what happens in the Kaiba mansion and what Yami wanted to say to Kaiba.

Worried you'll miss it? Then follow story!


	9. Chapter 9

**Nessahh:**

Hello lovely Prideshippers!

How are you enjoying it so far?

Heres something I think you'll really like ;) xx

* * *

Kaiba's tyres glided across his driveway as he pulled in and parked up. He unclicked his seatbelt and stepped out of his car, ducking under its white frame. Moving around to the backdoor of the car he opened it. Mokuba was still fast asleep and Kaiba didn't want to disturb him, he scooped his little brother up and into his arms, carrying him to the large doors of the house. Mokuba wasn't exactly light but Kaiba had done this so many times whilst he worked late, it had stopped bothering him, not that it made it any easier.

"Open the door for me?" Kaiba asked Yami, tossing him his keys.

"Sure." Yami said, turning the key into the lock and pushing the door open.

He and Kaiba stood in the large hall. "Wait here, I'm putting Mokuba in bed and get changed, then I'll be right with you." Kaiba said, now sounding a little more strained and out of breath.

Kaiba began to walk up the stairs towards Mokuba's bedroom, his legs hurt from carrying his brother. However the way he saw it 'quicker they got there, quicker he could put him down'. Just then Mokuba started to stir in Kaiba's arms. "Oh, so you're awake now." Kaiba huffed, nearing Mokuba's room.

"Not awake enough to walk." Mokuba yawned, cuddling into his big brother.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to carry you eh?" Kaiba joked, kicking the door of his brother's bedroom wide open. "You're getting too big for this Mokuba."

"When you're old, I'll carry you." Mokuba bargained as Kaiba set him on the bed and tucked him in.

"I'll hold you to that." Kaiba laughed. "Now, go right to sleep. School tomorrow."

"I promise." Mokuba said sleepily, rolling on to his side.

"Night." Kaiba said smiling whilst he ruffled Mokuba's hair.

He closed the door silently behind and made his way up to his floor, climbing the steps to the master bedroom. He breezed down the corridor and opened his BEWD doors. He was uncomfortable at the thought of having people in his home, even Yami, so he got undressed quickly. Starting with his signature long white coat, which he hung of the back of his door. Then he kicked off his shoes neatly, unclicked his KC belt, pulled off his tight fitting trousers and peeled his black long-sleeved t-shirt off. He folded them into a neat pile before he quickly searched through his draws for something more comfortable, he produced a white vest top and some black sweats. He hurriedly put them on and made his way back down the hall, he walked briskly, intrigued as to what it was Yami wanted, he began to come back down the stairs. Yami was still stood at the bottom, looking up to him.

"Is he asleep?" Yami whispered.

"If not now, he will be any minute. Kaiba answered, arriving at the bottom. "He's very tired."

"Where do you want to talk?" Yami asked, he'd only been to the Kaiba mansion once. Even then he'd only been in the ballroom and Kaiba's bedroom.

"Talk?" Kaiba smirked. "Really?"

"Kaiba, I do mean it this time. I really do." Yami said. A look of urgency spread over his face, as he remembered all the guilt he felt about Yugi, the reason he was here. He was carefull to call him "Kaiba" and not Seto, his own way of showing he was serious.

"We'll go the snug. Follow me." Kaiba said walking off down the hall.

Yami rushed behind him, through what seemed like a maze of winding corridors. He knew the Kaiba mansion was huge, however he had no idea it was quite as big as this. They arrived at 'the snug' which was a fairly nice sized room (that of the average person's lounge), of course all of it was decorated in white. It had a large white fabric sofa on one side of the room and two identical armchairs on the wall opposite. The middle wall had a large stone chimney breast and old fashioned coal fire, which Kaiba lit on entering, illuminating the room. On the floor in front of the fire was an expensive shag fur rug. Like all of Kaiba's rooms, it was minimalistic. However it had a few shelves with some hand-made duel monsters, the largest one of course being the Blues Eyes Ultimate Dragon... placed just above the fire. There were others there too, Yami noticed he had Exodia, the God Monsters and even the Dark Magician... among others.

"These are cool." Yami said gesturing towards them. "You sure do like powerful monsters."

"They'd have to be!" Kaiba laughed, then explained his collection. "I have had my Blue Eyes made and then any Monster who is good enough to stand up to it's great power."

"Where's Kuriboh?"

"I'd rather leave that out." Kaiba seethed, glaring at Yami.

"I bet." Yami mumbled under his breath.

Yami stood in the door way, as Kaiba went over to the mini-bar that was located between the two armchairs. He pulled out a chill bottle of white wine and two glass. Pouring the wine in to each glass, enough to fill it to the middle and handed Yami one. Then Kaiba took a seat on the large white sofa, tucking himself in the corner placing the bottle on the floor, the sofa was so big it made Kaiba look small. Yami sat in the opposite corner, there was enough distance between them for them to be comfortable to turn to talk to each other.

"Now what was so important?" Kaiba asked taking a sip from his wine.

"We can get to that. Firstly though... What is all this?" Yami asked looking around confused.

"What is what?" Kaiba questioned.

"This, the fire... the wine..." Yami laughed slightly taking a sip of his own.. "Are you dating me right now?"

"Don't be an idiot. This is a impressive room. Had to show it off." Kaiba defended, realizing how this may of come off. The last thing he ever wanted to come across as was caring. Though he did wonder to himself why he'd brought Yami here, he could have taken him to the main lounge... the room was called the snug! It was very small and intimate

"Yeah okay." Yami smiled.

"Careful, ego gets any bigger and you'll surpass me." Kaiba smirked.

"That'll be the day!" Yami teased. "Seriously though, I do need to talk to you."

"Okay what about?" Kaiba asked resting his arm on the sofa and holding his head up with his hand.

Yami looked over Kaiba, he looked so perfect, even in his 'house clothes'. He didn't really know what to say anymore, he just wanted the reincarnation so badly. "I was thinking and I'm not really sure we should be doing this at all." Yami sighed, looking straight into Kaiba's icy blue stare.

"Ha! No one is forcing you to. If I recall actually, you insisted." Kaiba snorted, then took a much larger mouthful from his glass.

Yami didn't know whether or not to be offended at Kaiba's blatant disregard... He decided to continue anyway. "Because, it's not fair on Yugi."

"What he has a problem with it?" Kaiba asked confused.

"No, he still doesn't know." Yami said dismissing Kaiba, taking in some of his wine before speaking again. "That's the problem."

"True. I suppose I'd have a problem with someone borrowing my body for sex too." Kaiba laughed.

"Exactly. How do you even ask someone for that?" Yami smiled, watching Kaiba as he brushed some of his hair from his eyes, damn this was going to be hard. " I still mean everything I said before."

"I know you mean it. What I doubt is what you're saying right now." Kaiba said topping up his wine glass... and Yami's, not that he'd asked. "Ive told you to stay away, I've hit you, I've insulted you and used you. What makes you think you won't just come back?"

"Because it's for Yugi." Yami shrugged. "I can't lie to him. I wish I could still be with you and have my friendship with Yugi."

"Well if you're going to be a little bitch about it, then just tell him." Kaiba raged. "What is he going to do? Why can't you have us both in your life? You're managing now."

"Oh right! Of course Kaiba, I forgot, you don't give a shit who gets hurt! As long as you get what you want!" Yami snapped sarcastically. "Oh wait, you do! Let's go wake Mokuba up and explain what we do!" Yami growled standing up.

Kaiba grabbed Yami by the wrist and pulled him back down. "If you care so much about Yugi, like you claim, then don't use his body to get him a broken nose either." Kaiba threatened, his eyes cold and blank. "Now I don't care who you want to be with in the slightest. I mean it, I don't give a fuck. But don't use your friends as an excuse not to see some one. I am glad you havent broadcast it, granted. The last thing I want is for people to know about this... I don't like lying to Mokuba either, telling him he can't play on the rug or saying I'm having 'a sleepover.' However, I enjoying fucking you and that's it. It doesn't mean I don't love him. It doesn't mean I don't care. It hasn't harmed Mokuba in the same way it won't hurt Yugi. Now if you want to stop fucking, that's fine, just don't blame everyone else. This is you realizing I'm not what you thought I was."

"Kaiba, it's not that. You are, unfortunately, exactly what I thought you were." Yami sighed, then took another sip of his wine. "The thing is, if I can't face telling Yugi it's obviously wrong. I tell Yugi everything."

"That's fine, as i've said, you're free to go. I'm just saying... I know you'll be back. you never seem able to." Kaiba smiled, sitting back into the sofa. "Have you even told him that your gay?" Kaiba seemed to ask out of no where.

"Urm- no?" Yami answered puzzled.

"So either way you're lying." Kaiba shrugged drinking more of his wine.

Yami paused for a moment. He supposed a little longer with the reincarnation wouldn't hurt... He could even try coming out to Yugi, test the water? He thought about how rough on Kaiba he was about being in denial, yet he hadn't even told anyone he was gay. He supposed it wouldn't have mattered, though he had left it a while now.

Yami quickly gulped down his wine, holding his hand under his chin in case of spillage, he knew it wasn't attractive, of course. "You know what?" he said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and facing Kaiba. "You've drank too much to drive and now I've drank you much to care."

Kaiba flashes a mischievous smile and topped up Yami's glass... to the brim. "I think you might be right." Kaiba said before quickly finishing off his own glass of wine and pouring himself another. "So, how have you been?"

"I've been fine _Seto_. Yourself?"

"Busy. As always..." Kaiba said.

"Yeah..."

The conversation seemed to trail off, neither one all that interested in small talk. Instead they just made eye contact, lingering in each other's gaze. It wasn't awkward, it was more like nothing really needed to be said, comfortable in the other's silence. Yami crawled over to the corner Kaiba had sat himself in, putting his hands on the arm of the sofa, leaning over him, becoming so close to Kaiba' face, they could feel the heat on each other's breath and just stayed there. His eyes moving over the reincarnation's icy blue eyes. Kaiba tilted his head backwards, letting his lips meet with Yami's. As they kissed Kaiba pushed his hand up Yami's shirt, running his hands over the arch in Yami's back. They kissed tentatively, seeming unsure of each other. This was different to the 'heat of the moment' encounters they usually had. It was less forceful and more sensual, unlike anything before in their 'relationship'.

"We've finished this bottle." Kaiba said squirming from underneath Yami and heading back over to the mini bar. Yami watched as Kaiba bent over, searching for another chilled bottle of wine. He stood up and moved over to behind Kaiba, placing his hands lightly across the reincarnation's bum, causing Kaiba to jump a little and turn round.

"We don't need anymore _Seto_, come sit with me." Yami sulked, pulling Kaiba towards him by his hips.

Kaiba wrapped his arms around Yami's neck looking down at his face. "Okay." he breathed before kissing Yami, pushing his tongue into his mouth, exploring it. As they kissed, Kaiba felt Yami's hand grip his hips more firmly as Yami started to grind into Kaiba subtly. Kaiba let out a slight moan, encouraging Yami to continue. Yami began to work his way down, planting kisses along Kaiba's collar bone and neck, biting down every so often. As he did so, Kaiba felt his whole body tingle. Pressed closed together, both felt each other's hard member pushing into their groin, rubbing against the other's as they grinded.

As they heatedly kissed, Kaiba felt Yami's hands move across his stomach, as Yami slowly began to remove his vest top. Yami pulled the vest up and over Kaiba's chestnut brown hair, tussling it a little. It was actually quite thrilling to see the reincarnation looking a little less than perfectly placed. Although Kaiba obviously didn't think so, as he soon began to flatten his hair, catching Yami looking at it.

"You look great." Yami smiled, pulling Kaiba's hand away from his head, before messing it up even more himself. "Stop worrying. It's nice to see."

Kaiba placed his hands on Yami's shoulders, taking in the details of Yami's face, he had to admit... he was pretty attractive. He pushed down on Yami's shoulders, forcing him to his knees. Yami seductively looked up to the reincarnation before sliding his sweats and boxers down past his hips. He placed a kiss on Kaiba's thigh and then took the length of his hardened cock into his mouth. Moving over it every so often, teasing the reincarnation at an infuriating slow pace. Kaiba grasped at handfuls of Yami's thick hair in anticipation. Teasing him further, Yami licked the sensitive head of Kaiba's penis, making small circles with his tongue. The reincarnation made a few stifled moans and he felt Kaiba tug on his hair a little more from appreciation.

Satisfied that he'd teased enough, Yami began to undress himself. He pulled his black t-shirt up over his head, exposing his lean body. He then unbuckled his belt and slipped out of his tight-fitting trousers, before removing his underwear. He was now stark naked... except for the Millenium Puzzle, which dangled gracefully from a silver chain around his neck. He moved over to the rug in front of the fireplace, sprawling himself across it, daring the reincarnation to come over.

Kaiba stepped out of his sweats and boxers then straddled Yami, entwining their naked bodies in a heap on the floor. The reincarnation cupped Yami's face with one hand, using the other to hold himself up. Leaning in and pressing his lip's down onto Yami's, pursuing another passionate kiss. There was no leader in this kiss, both moving their tongues rhythmically over the other's. Kaiba rolled his hips into Yami's, engaging him in frottage.

Kaiba broke off the kiss without a word, moistening two of his fingers with his mouth. Yami knew what to expect and anxiously welcomed it, this was what he wanted. The reincarnation slowly entered Yami with his index finger. Moving in and out, going deeper each time, watching Yami squirm across the carpet. After working him up a bit, Kaiba then entered with his middle finger. Feeling Yami's muscles relax with more time.

Still facing one another, Kaiba lifted Yami's legs, to have better access to him, shuffling himself closer. Holding his own shaft, he moved the tip of his penis up to Yami's welcoming rectum. He pushed a little feeling a bit of it go in. "Are you okay?" Kaiba breathed, holding himself there.

"Yeah, I'm fine _Seto_." Yami murmured, shocked and touched at the fact Kaiba had even bothered to ask.

The reincarnation pushed in further, to about half his length and began slowly rocking backwards and forward into Yami. Both moaned on entrance and exhaled when Kaiba pulled back, their bodies in sync with each other. Kaiba pushed in further each time, pickng up the pace more as he did so, but it wasn't rough... it felt, almost romantic to Yami.

For the first time, in the fire's light, he really saw what Kaiba looked like. All rage was gone from his eyes, the icy blue... had melted. Caught in the throes of passion, Kaiba looked meaningful and dazed at once, Yami felt his groin twitch as he looked up at the reincarnation. Kaiba had not noticed he was being stared at in such intrigue, like everything he focused 100% on what he was doing. It's what made him so good... at everything.

Kaiba moved quicker and with more purpose, causing Yami to moan louder. Still looking at the reincarnations face. Kaiba bit his lip slightly in concentration, Yami thought of how gorgeous Kaiba was and about how he'd want to be no where other than here. Both bodies writhed and sweated on the floor. Just then Yami felt Kaiba slow down as he member throbbed and pulsated as he released himself inside of Yami's body.

Kaiba leaned forward, placing a kiss on Yami's head, before dismounting him. His breathing laboured, he lay face down beside Yami, satisfied. Without warning Kaiba, lifted his arm and scooped Yami toward him. W_as this a cuddle?_ Yami thought perplexed. He wrapped his arm around Kaiba too and nestled into him. They were both so tired from the day and from what had just happened, they both fell asleep coiled together, in front of the fire. Another expensive rug, now filled with memories.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nessah:**  
Hello my beautifuls! :D  
I am sooooooo feckin' sorry this has taken so long!  
My dog had an operation and then Christmas stuff and that put me well behind!  
I really hope you enjoy this!  
Are we liking it so far? Then why not review! Don't be shy!  
And now...  
Chapter 10 :)

* * *

Yami awoke still in front of the fire, which had died down a lot but still was flickering slightly, however he was now alone. Bewildered, he rubbed his large eyes and rested on one elbow. 'Definitely still at Kaiba's house.' he thought looking above the fire to the Blue Eyes White Dragon statue, he hadn't fantasized it all. So then where was Kaiba? He must be in the house, he wouldn't have left him there and gone out, not with Mokuba prowling the halls. Yami sighed, standing and going over to last night's crumpled pile of clothes. He began putting them back on, noticing Kaiba's clothes had now disappeared and so had the wine glasses. He felt slightly uncomfortable unattended in Kaiba's home, not knowing what to do with himself he decided upon staying put, sitting on the sofa and waiting for Kaiba's return.

Yami had not been sitting in wait for very long when Kaiba returned. Much to Yami's surprise, Kaiba was bare foot and wearing a long white dressing gown with "**KC**" embroided on it, he was also carrying two large white mugs.

"Coffee." he said more stating than offering.

"Thanks." Yami smiled taking the mug from Kaiba's outstretched arm.

"It's white with two sugars." Kaiba said sitting down in the far corner of the sofa.

"You remembered?" Yami asked feeling slightly warmed.

"I remember everything." Kaiba snorted, quashing Yami's hope as quickly as it had arisen.

There was a silence for a brief time before Yami spoke. "What time is it?" He asked with the sudden feeling of unease at not knowing. When he was with Kaiba he always lost all sense of time, Kaiba rarely kept clocks in his house and had hardly any windows either.

"Almost 6am." Kaiba answered drinking some of his coffee.

"It's Friday. What time have you got to go into work?"

"I was thinking of working from home actually, I usually prefer being there to over see everything but I had a late night. Besides, Mokuba has his tutor with him today." Kaiba said turning to face Yami. "If you'd like me to drive you back to _that_ game shop, I can take you whenever you're ready."

Yami thought back to yesterday, the whole reason he'd come here was to break things off with Kaiba. For Yugi's sake, he knew it was what was right but every time he looked into Kaiba fierce blue eyes something inside ignored all reason and his heart warmed. "Thanks." was all he could say back. He didn't want to go back on his word and prove Kaiba to be right, the smug look upon his face... Kaiba had guessed it was a bluff. although it wasn't a bluff, Yami meant every word, he just lacked the conviction or willpower to follow it through. Especially not when it came to _his priest, _the memories and feelings clouded his head.

Kaiba shuffled into the sofa getting comfortable. However something about Kaiba never seems at ease or relaxed, even in the safety of his own home. He was constantly of perfect posture and tensed up. As if he was waiting for something to happen, like a fight would erupt at any second. Yami looked over the reincarnation's face, he thought about how he couldn't bring himself to stop looking at him. He was really in a rut this time, Yami was a man of fair judgement, a man who took everybody's best interests into account and never put himself first. He knew that back in ancient times, The high Priest was his soul mate. He had spent 5,000 years away from him, why should he always put himself second?

"Stop staring. You look moronic." Kaiba snapped.

Yami broke his gaze, looking to his coffee. "Sorry." he smiled shaking his head. "Day dreaming."

"Well don't." Kaiba snorted. "It's not a good look for you."

"You look funny in your house clothes!" Yami joked tugging at the arm of Kaiba's dressing gown.

"Come here." Kaiba said gesturing with his hand.

"Okay..." Yami said reluctantly, before slowly moving over to Kaiba.

Now right in front of each other's faces, Yami could feel Kaiba's breathing on his face as Kaiba's eyes moved over his. "Your hair has gone a little flat." Kaiba said finally, running his hand through Yami's hair, keeping the eye contact.

"Oh." Yami said fiddling with it embarrassed. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Kaiba half-smiled, pushing Yami's hand away. "Leave it. It's different."

"Is different good then?" Yami asked.

"Different is always good." Kaiba said matter-of-factly before placing his lips softly atop Yami's, grasping at his hair gently. Their kissing became more heated as they pawed at each other's clothes.

A thudding sound came pounding down the hallway, causing Kaiba to jump back. instinctively Yami followed suit and leapt back into the far corner of the sofa. The door to 'The snug' flew open and Mokuba appeared in the doorway. "Big brother!" He shouted excitedly.

"Mokuba, don't run or shout in the house. I've told you before. Besides, we have a guest." Kaiba growled. "What is it?"

"I'm hungry." Mokuba said hanging his head and clutching his stomach. "I think I'll starve if i wait a second longer."

"Mokuba." Yami tutted. "You're not starving!"

"Well it feels like it Yug!" Mokuba laughed wondering over to the sofa. "Why are you even here? I thought you were here last night."

"Don't be so rude." Kaiba snapped. "We weren't quite in agreement after last night, so we slept on it. Yugi is here to talk business."

"Then you're the rude one... wearing a dressing gown to a business meeting!" Mokuba laughed.

"Well... he's a..._ friend_... Mokuba, go wait in the kitchen!" Kaiba seethed. "I'll make some breakfast when I've finished my coffee. Don't forget you've got your tutor today." Kaiba laughed scuffing up Mokuba's always messy hair.

"I know that Seto." Mokuba smiled.

"Pick whatever you want for breakfast and I'll make it." Kaiba said shooing his younger brother out of the room. Mokuba did as he was told, he always did eventually... he just needed a bit of persuading.

When Yami could no longer hear Mokuba's foot steps he spoke. "He's a smart kid. Knew something was up."

"Yeah, he is a real pain in the ass." Kaiba huffed.

"So then... I'm your friend." Yami smirked nudging Kaiba.

"Fuck, I knew you'd feel the need to pick up on that." Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Friendship... It's all you bang on about."

"It's important." Yami shrugged.

"No, no it's not. Why do you need me to say that we're a friends? We've always kinda been friends. Even before you broke into my office and tried to rape me." Kaiba laughed slightly.

"I was never going to rape you!" Yami laughed shocked.

"Of course not, I'm stronger than you." Kaiba sneered. "Anyway, I'll go make him food and let the tutor in, I won't be long." Kaiba sighed standing up.

"Don't you have staff for that kind of thing?" Yami asked raising his eyebrows.

"Of course I do. However if I am home, I do everything for Mokuba myself. Besides, he prefers my cooking."

"Some what of a chef, Mr. Kaiba?" Yami giggled.

"Damn right. I'm the best... as always." Kaiba winked. "You hungry?"

"Well how can I turn down the offer of a lifetime? Being waited on by _the_ Seto Kaiba."

"I'll come get you when it's ready." Kaiba said just shaking his head, before he turned away, walking out if the snug and shutting the door behind him. He walked briskly along the corridors of his house to the large kitchen, were Mokuba was sitting at the breakfast bar, waiting for his brother. "Okay what have we got?" Kaiba asked rubbing his hands together.

"Full English!" Mokuba giggled. "Can't get good grades on an empty stomach!"

"I suppose you're right." Kaiba smiled warmly at his little brother.

In his excitement Mokuba had already got out the necessary ingredients and emptied them into the correct pots and pans. "I've already done loads." Mokuba smiled. "Is Yugi staying for breakfast?"

"Yes, it would be rude to eat without him." Kaiba said over his shoulder, turning the stove on.

"I like that he comes here sometimes." Mouba said. "It's nice that you have a friend big brother." his face now more serious.

"What do you mean Mokuba?" Kaiba said walking over to his younger brother.

"I worry that you get lonely."

Kaiba squeezed Mokuba's arm lovingly. "Don't ever be worried. I'm never lonely, I've got you." he smiled before walking back over to the stove to check on how the sausages were cooking.

"I know that. Just a grown-up friend." Mokuba smiled.

As he cooked Kaiba wondered just how much Mokuba picked up on. Did he mean 'grown-up friend' like someone his age group? Or did he mean 'grown-up friend' like a relationship? Kaiba shook off the thoughts. No point in reading too much into what his young brother says, he'd drive himself mad with all the things that fall out of Mokuba's mouth.

Kaiba had not realized quite how hungry he was, until he had smelt the breakfast he was cooking. It was a real full English; two sausages each, three rashers of bacon each, fried eggs, hash browns, black pudding, tomatoes, baked beans and mushrooms. He dished it up quickly, serving it to the hungry Mokuba. "Tah-dah!" Kaiba joked putting Mokuba's plate in front of him along with a glass of juice.

"It looks amazing, Seto!" Mokuba said as Kaiba placed his cutlery and condiments on the table.

"I'll going and fetch Yugi, but you tuck in... we all know how starving you are!" Kaiba laughed walking out of the kitchen.

He approached the snug and opened the door to find Yami admiring the figures once more. He faced Kaiba, and spoke. "These are really nice." He smiled.

"Glad you like them... anyway, breakfast is served, you coming?" Kaiba asked moving over to Yami, placing both of his hands on his hips and he kissed his neck.

"Sure." Yami smiled as Kaiba broke off, he then followed Kaiba into the kitchen. He had only been here a few times but the house looked different every time he saw it, he had never been in the same room twice oddly. Therefore he liked the idea of following Kaiba, he didn't want to get lost in this maze. They entered the kitchen to find Mokuba wolfing down his food.

"Slow down, you'll get indigestion!" Kaiba snapped at Mokuba as he took his place at the table.

Mokuba looked at his brother carefully and slowed down his chewing. "Sorry Seto."

"You will be when you're gasping for air." Kaiba said. He offered Yami the salt before using it himself.

"So Yugi!" Mokuba smiled. "What have you been up to?"

"Let him eat Mokuba." Kaiba glared.

"No, it's fine." Yami chuckled. "Not much since your brother's tournament! Just the game shop, a few friendly duels and school."

"Why don't you have to go to school today? I do." Mokuba whined.

"Study leave, I'm older Mokuba. Besides, you shouldn't feel bad. Schooling and discipline is what made your brother a billionaire." Yami smiled.

"I guess." Mokuba shrugged. "I like real school better than tutoring though. I start tutoring earlier than school and finish later! But best of al at real school, I get to play with other kids. Seto only let's me go to real school on Mondays and Tuesdays."

"And that's because as much as I want you to interact with other children your age... The teacher have a whole class to concentrate on. We wouldn't want your grades to slip." Kaiba said before taking another mouthful.

"How are your grades Mokuba?" Yami asked.

"I'm the best in my class. Nothing below an A, in anything ever! I'm much smarter than all the other's." Mokuba bragged.

"Mokuba, don't be so boastful!" Kaiba snapped.

"Don't be so hypocritical, _Seto_." Yami said flashing him a smile. "Anyway, he has right to be. Well done Mokuba."

"Thanks Yug!"

As everyone had now finished Kaiba stood to collect plates. "You always pick a big breakfast Mokuba, I feel stuffed! Glad I decided to work from home today!" Kaiba joked nudging him before putting the plates in the sink. "Another coffee Yam- erm, Yugi?" Kaiba said wondering over to the kettle.

"Please." Yami smiled, Kaiba had nearly said his name, it made him laugh to himself... Kaiba usually got everything right.

Kaiba pulled to mugs out of the cupboard and placed them on the worktop. "Have you brushed your teeth Mokuba?" Kaiba scowled.

"Yes big brother."

"You better had. Your tutor will be here any minute." Just as the word had left Kaiba's mouth, the door bell rang. "Ha, right on time. Excuse me." Kaiba said walking off to answer the door.

He arrived back in the kitchen quickly with a reasonably old woman in toe. She had grey hair neatly tied in a tight bun, half-moon spectacles and she wore all brown clothing. Mokuba stood up from behind the table and rushed to greet her.

"Hello! Mrs. Middleton!" Mokuba cheered.

"Good morning Mokuba." She replied in a rather monotone voice.

"Mrs. Middleton, this is Yugi Mouto! He's Seto's friend, duelist champion." Mokuba said pointing to Yami.

"Hello Mr. Mouto." her voice still monotone.

Kaiba interrupted. "Yes Yugi, this is Mrs. Middleton, she tutored me when I was a boy. She is the finest tutor around, the best money can pay for."

"You're too kind Mr. Kaiba." he voice now ever so slightly more elated. "You were the finest student around."

"I know." Kaiba said smug. "Now Mokuba, go with Mrs. Middleton to the classroom and leave me and Yugi in peace... oh and Mokie, be good."

"Yes big brother." Mokuba said grining at his pet name, it had been a very long time since he'd heard it. Happy, he then followed after his teacher, out of the room.

Kaiba walked back over to the kettle. "I'll just make these and then we can go back to the snug." Kaiba said filling the mugs with boiled water.

"Yeah that's fine." Yami smiled.

He enjoyed his time with Kaiba and Mokuba. Kaiba seemed more joyful and happy when Mokuba was around. It was almost as if the happy half of Kaiba lived within Mokuba, only there when Mokuba was. He thought to himself how great it would be if Kaiba could act like this when they were on there own, they couldn't very well have Mokuba there the whole time! In his memories, this is how _his priest_ had been. Full of energy and smiling, this is how he wanted Kaiba to be. Always.

* * *

They were now settled back into the snug, the fire was roaring once more and everything was peaceful. As much as Kaiba adored Mokuba, he was like a hurricane of chaos wherever he went, causing noise and wreckage in his wake. Kaiba and Yami had been talking together for a while now, hours past and time was now slipping away.

"So, are you staying a little longer then?" Kaiba asked. "Only, last night you said something about not wanting to do _this_ anymore."

"Do you want me to leave?" Yami asked.

"No."

"So you want me stay then." Yami said raising an eyebrow.

"Well if you're here you might as well stay. Besides, taking you home would involve getting dressed. I'm not too keen on that idea." Kaiba smirked.

"I'm not keen on the idea of you getting dressed either." Yami laughed.

"You have an awful mind." Kaiba smiled, something he'd done a lot of today.

It was something refreshing for Yami; seeing Kaiba away from his big scary desk and intimidating personality. The more he warmed to the idea of Kaiba having a heart, the less he wanted to stop seeing him. He realized he cared more about Kaiba's feelings than Yugi's. He felt a twinge of guilt but he hadn't decided for this to happen, it kind of crept up on him and it was now far too late to change his mind... his heart had chosen. As he thought he felt the reincarnation's hand clasp his, Kaiba began to rub Yami's hand, rolling his thumb over is knuckles, it was comforting.

"You're in a good mood today." Yami said.

"Of course I am, no work, no responsibilities."

"You seem a lot happier."

"I am."

"This is how I remember you." Yami smiled.

"You mean this is how you remember the 5,000 year ago 'me'. You've only known me as long as I've known Yugi, and I doubt I was ever happy around the nerd herd." Kaiba snorted. "Or when I lost at my own tournament."

"You knew what I meant." Yami laughed.

"I did, yeah."

Yami looked at the reincarnation; the way he sat, the way he screwed his face up, his breathing, all the funny little mannerisms. Seto Kaiba made him feel happy and also made his heartache, he couldn't be with him realistically but he couldn't be without him. He knew this feeling, he hadn't felt it since living inside Yugi, all he felt was emptiness and a lack of belonging... but this feeling hit him hard. His heart raced at the thought and his breathing became laboured. "_Seto_?" Yami asked facing the reincarnation, palms sweating.

"Yeah?"

"I think that, well... I think, I love you." Yami breathed.

However, apparently Kaiba didn't feel the same, he removed his hand and his eyes went cold. "No. No you don't." Kaiba replied coldly.

"Excuse me?" Yami said angrily... Kaiba had no idea.

"Of course you don't. This is stupid."

"Okay then, explain." Yami huffed, folding his arms tightly across his chest.

"You don't love me, you love the idea of me. Well, not me exactly but a a person who hasn't been alive for 5,000 years. You think just because I'm his 'reincarnation' that I'm the same person as him. You're wrong. I'm not, just like Yugi is nothing like you. I thought he had some kind of split personality disorder, but he hasn't. He needs an exorcist more than a therapist." Kaiba sneered. "Why involve feelings in this? You're in love with someone else, which I'm fine with, we're sex. Just don't say things like that. The only times you 'love' me are when I remind you of this priest... that might I add, you babble on about constantly. So don't tell me that you love me."

Yami was clearly hurt by Kaiba's words. He didn't know if he was offended, upset by the rejection or if in fact, that Kaiba was right. He didn't want to think so, he always had the moral high ground, but some of the words rang true. He had now woken up to the fact that he couldn't replace _his priest_ with Kaiba, no matter how alike they were, they weren't the same. "You know what Kaiba, I was right we shouldn't do this." Yami said standing up. "I'll see myself out and I'll get a cab. See you around sometime yeah?"

Yami left slamming the door to the snug. Kaiba listened as each of his steps grew quieter and further away. He heard the front door open and close as Yami was gone. The second he was certain that he was alone, Kaiba inhaled deeply, without blinking, watching the flames in the fire place dance around. Kaiba picked up Yami's mug holding it in hands for a short while. Then as the anger of what had just happened welled up inside Kaiba, he released it by throwing the mug at the door, smashing it to pieces. As the mug left his hands he feel his eyes sting and felt the first tear fall down his cheek. No one ever saw him cry, he did it rarely and when he did it was usually due to mounting pressure.

Yami had really gotten to him, spoiling their day. Kaiba knew he loved Yami, he'd known it for a while now, he jumped for his phone calls and dropped everything to see him, he was always on his mind. Kaiba knew it, but refused to accept it, he hated the thought of anyone getting too close. He enjoyed suffering in silence. However now it was too late, he'd let Yami close to him and he'd gotten hurt, just as he suspected. Their whirlwind 'romance' if that's what you'd call it, had only lasted a few weeks. Kaiba didn't believe in this Pharaoh bullshit before, however the more time he'd spent with Yami, the more sense it made. Kaiba was instantly drawn to Yugi Mouto on their first encounter he had felt an energy there. He wondered if the fact he was this priest's reincarnation had drawn him there in the first place. Maybe this was the past's doing.

He had found the power of Yami appealing and when he had beaten him at Duel Monsters he had to admit he became slightly obsessed. Thinking back Kaiba had found 'the confident Yugi' very attractive. The first person that Kaiba had ever felt attracted to, he was intelligent, determined and the best at what he did. No other person had come near the talents of Kaiba until him, Kaiba knew he had met his match and he'd wanted him since then.

He didn't want to hear the person he wanted most telling him that he loved him. Not when they hadn't meant it, it was too much for Kaiba to bare. He would rather be on his own, that way he didn't have to deal with being let down or feeling unloved. He hadn't felt this bad since he'd become orphaned, the only difference now was that there was nothing left of this Seto Kaiba to break. Gozaburo had made sure of that. His empty shell had just cracked slightly. He decided to crawl back into bed for the rest of the day, he didn't feel up to much, he was hurt and his heart was aching. Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone.

* * *

**Nessahh:  
**Thanks for reading!  
Poor Kaiba eh? Keep an eye out for the next chapter, see how it pans out!  
*In Yami's voice*- "Did you like the story? Tell me!"  
Yami says review... do it!

loveeee xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Nessahh:  
**Hellorr' my darlings :D  
Hope everyone enjoyed chapter 10 :P  
Here is eleven, hope it's how you all wanted it to turn out :3  
_Reviews would be nice please, yesyes! :)_

* * *

It had been well over a few weeks since Seto Kaiba had found new limits to heartbreak. He kept replaying that day over and over in his head, over thinking what was said, analyzing every detail. This was something Kaiba found himself doing in most situations, however he felt a dull ache in his chest over this problem, his head was unclear and nothing made sense. As a man of logic, Kaiba found this more distressing than most people would have.

He sat at his large office desk in dark, everyone had gone home by now and the building was plunged into darkness. He didn't have the usual glow from his laptop, illuminating the room, his head was whirling, he knew no real work would get done however much he wanted to. Any distraction would be welcomed with open arms right now.

He shuffled about in his chair, he hadn't slept properly in quite a while, yet he couldn't get to sleep. Opening that now so familiar draw, he pulled out; an ashtray, a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He placed the ashtray on the left-hand side of the desk before taking a cigarette and putting it to his lips. Lighting the end, he inhaled his first drag softly, without letting it, out he inhaled the second bigger drag and took them both into his lungs. He breathed out slowly, a ploom of smoke rose around his head, a small glow came from the end of his cigarette.

He worried he had too much time to think recently. He remember the way Yami fiddled with his hair, the way his skin smelt, the faces he made, the nights they'd spent together and the pure passion between them. Kaiba wondered to himself if his need for conflict had pushed Yami away. He could quite of easily held his tongue. Well it was easy for him to think he could have held his tongue, in hindsight though Kaiba knew he'd of done it again, he'd push Yami away a thousand times before he didn't speak his mind. He knew he was right, he was always right and too many years of being pushed around at the orphanage and by Gozaburo had made Kaiba promise himself he'd never feel like that again. Not now, he'd climbed his way to the top, fought tooth and nail to get to where he was, he'd be damned if he let that happen again... no, not when he was right.

Kaiba found it more difficult than other's to express his feelings, it was something that was discouraged as he grew up and a habit he found hard to escape. He'd checked his answer phone repetitively every day since their fight, nothing. Half of him wanted Yami to call, the other half of him really didn't want to hear his voice. He knew if they spoke it would only end in another fight or worse. Kaiba tried not to think about it anymore, he just sat in darkness, concentrating on his smoking. He blew little rings of smoke off into the distance, watching as they got bigger before they dispersed and vanished.

A creaking sound and then a small flood of light came from the door way. He could only see a figure at this moment, however he could not of mistaken it for anyone else, not with that hair. It could only be one man, Kaiba knew exactly how he had to play it. "Hello, Yami." Kaiba said, exhaling a drag.

"Kaiba." Yami nodded moving further into the office, his feature now became clear. "Rather dark, don't you think?"

Kaiba clicked on his desk lamp, scarily illuminating just his face, his eyes now more cold and fierce than Yami had ever seen them. "Better?" Kaiba queried coldly.

"Much... May I sit down?" Yami asked, hand already on the back of the chair.

"Might as well." Kaiba said, gesturing with the hand containing the cigarette. "Cigarette?" He offered.

"No thanks."

"Can't kill you can it? You're already dead... then again, I suppose Yugi isn't." Kaiba sneered, putting his own cigarette out in the ashtray.

Ignoring this comment, Yami continued. "I didn't even know if you'd be here." he laughed sheepishly.

"You know me, can't keep me away from work."

"I think we should talk, Kaiba." Yami said, getting to the point.

"Yeah? What about?" Kaiba snorted.

"Don't be a dick. You know what about." Yami hissed. "Please." his voice now calmer. Yami knew heating Kaiba up was the last thing he wanted to do. As much as Yami had promised himself not to compare Kaiba to the reincarnation, he found himself picking out similarities. Both had volatile tempers and could switch emotion in snap, he decided to tread carefully.

"Go head." Kaiba said cooly, sitting back in his chair and interlocking his fingers.

"Okay then, first I want to apologize to you. You were right. I had focused too much on what I wanted, on how desperate I was to feel at home in today's world. It wasn't fair for me to put all that pressure on you, I'm much older and-"

"Much older?" Kaiba snorted.

"Yes, by like 5,000 years."

"Tell me, do you remember how old you were when you were encased in that necklace?" Kaiba asked leaning forward, pointing to the Millenium item which hung from Yami's neck.

"Well no, but-"

"For all you know, you're stuck being younger than me. Yeah, if you were the ruler of Egypt, I guess you grew up quick... but i was running KaibaCorp from the age of sixteen, along with raising my brother. What you just said doesn't mean shit, and it's not what you should be sorry for." Kaiba snarled.

"I saved the world! Countless times!" Yami folded his arms, trying not to raise his voice. "What do you want me to be sorry for then Kaiba? For saying that I love you? Because I'm not. I am sorry you got angry for that, but I'm not sorry for saying it." Yami huffed.

"You have no clue do you?!" Kaiba asked shocked. "Do you know how hard it is? Sleeping with you, knowing you aren't really sleeping with me? You're sleeping with him! This is why I made it just sex, to spare the hassle, you shouldn't have brought feelings into this."

"Do you not think it's possible that I loved him and I now love you? That I know nothing will bring back _my priest_. That being with you helped me move on from that. I enjoy being with you _Seto_, but not when you're like this." Yami said shaking his head.

"Even if that were true, you've said it yourself, you just want to feel part of this world. A world that has long forgotten all the good deeds you did as Pharaoh." Kaiba snarled. You could have cut the atmosphere with a knife. The rage was prominent in both of their voices.

"Being with you made me feel more at home yes, but not just because of your likeness. I'll admit, memories of the past made me realize the anger and passion that arose as we dueled was deeper than contempt. We had passion, an unexplainable chemistry. Every time you needed help, whether you wanted it or not, I rushed to your side... and you helped me a few times, why would you do that if there wasn't anything there?" Yami asked, his eyes pleaded for mercy from Kaiba's wrath.

None came. "I hate owing a favour."

"You think it's so hard being you? At least I enjoy sleeping with you." Yami hissed. "You are so in denial about being gay it's unreal!"

"I am not gay!" Kaiba gasped.

"Oh! Here we go!"

Kaiba gritted his teeth together, his usual behaviour of arrogance would intimidate anyone, but not Yami. He'd have to be more tactical, expose his heart, the truth was the only way to get through to Yami. It took a lot of will to do it, but Kaiba let Yami into his world. "You want to know?" Kaiba asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, please tell me!" Yami sighed.

"For a while I didn't think I was anything." Kaiba began, he saw Yami's disbelieving expression. He shot him a fierce glare and continued. "I didn't find anyone attractive... besides myself of course, I had no urge for intimacy, I was quite happy at the thought of living out my days with Mokuba. Then I met Yugi Mouto, back then I would say I was more of a tyrant than I am now. I stole his grandfather's rarest card and tore it to pieces in front of him, I remember thinking; 'what could this little child do about it?' I thought he'd cry or I wanted him to break. He didn't though, he transformed, in front of my eyes. Into a stronger, more confident and determined version of himself. I was shocked to find he wanted a duel. I foolishly accepted. As we dueled a fire lit, it wasn't hatred, it was admiration. The first time i've ever idolized a person. I guess that person is you. Every time after that, I became obsessed with dueling you. Wanting to prove myself, wanting to win. I thought about it all the time."

"What has this got to do with your sexuality?" Yami questioned.

"I'm getting to that." Kaiba glared. "Anyway... The more I thought about the more I began to see I wanted to be near you, you were my every fantasy. I could never be your friend, I detest the idea of being around the other people you chose to associate with. I wanted you to myself, I'm a collector you see Yami. If I want something, I go out and I buy it, regardless of cost. You however could not be bought. I spend days wanting to have you, to acquire my new pursuit if you will."

"So I'm the only person you've ever felt attracted to?" Yami asked perplexed.

"Yes." Kaiba said, making himself more comfortable.

"And all because I beat you?" Yami screwed up his face.

"Beat me at my game of choice. Besides, it's not that I wanted to fuck you for your card abilities. It was the fact I'd never found anyone else who could live up to my high standards. That's what I found you so attractive. Why I wanted you so much" Kaiba explained.

"So you're not gay. You just have high standards but you're not picky of gender? That's pretty weird." Yami said trying not to laugh a little.

"Well that's the only conclusion I've come to." Kaiba half smiled. The anger which once gripped the room had now settled and a slight feeling of familiarity and warmth now prevailed. "All I know is, you're the only person I've ever wanted... in _that_ way." Kaiba had been brought up as a gentleman and talking about such crude things... private things, made Kaiba quite uneasy. He didn't find it so intimidating when he was engaging in the act, however his personal habits whilst alone was his business.

"What about you know... Sorting... erm, yourself?" Yami asked inquisitively.

"I'm not following?" Kaiba said, face wrinkling up... Not for long though, as Yami had made a motion with his hand which had quickly cleared things up. "Oh my god, I'm not even going to answer that." Kaiba said scandalized.

"That's a yes then." Yami said smugly.

"Well, what about you? How do you... erm-"

Yami spared him the pain of having to utter the words. "Same as how I can sleep with you."

"Swap bodies?"

"Minds."

"So you're basically _helping_ Yugi out." Kaiba laughed.

"If that's how you want to look at it." Yami said rolling his eyes.

"I really don't want to look at it at all, thanks." Kaiba's eye felt warmer than earlier. Suddenly it felt as if nothing had gone wrong between them. It made Kaiba think; he should 'talk' things through more often, it had saved a lot of the grief that comes along with holding a grudge... and he kinda didn't mind when it was for Yami... especially if he didn't have to make the first move. He was a sulker, the kind of person who needed chasing.

"So, how have you been?" Yami asked, he didn't want to argue with Kaiba any longer. He prefered it when he felt as if Kaiba liked him.

"Fine." Kaiba lied. "Yourself?"

"I've had better weeks in my time." Yami smiled at Kaiba. "I've missed you."

"Please don't get mushy here. We were having a good time." Kaiba joked, although secretly hearing that made his heart leap.

"Well, at least you haven't changed." Yami giggled. "Anyway, I only came to apologize. I'll leave you to your night." Yami stood, pushing the chair neatly back in front of the desk.

"Wait!" Kaiba said standing up and moving over to Yami. "You can stay here, or you could stay at mine again?"

"I don't think that's a great idea." Yami said unsure.

"Why not? I thought we talked."

"We did, just... We need a little space at the moment."

"We've had weeks." Kaiba scowled.

Yami placed his hand on the side of Kaiba's face, stroking it gently, his expression was sympathetic. "I'm sorry, but no."

There was a pause as Kaiba tried to find his words, it was a rare phenomenon for him to have none. "I'm not great at putting things into words Yami." Kaiba began cautiously. "And I don't really know how to put this, but... I'd just like your company?" He finished, almost asking if he'd phrased it correctly.

"Like an actual sleepover?" Yami teased.

"No. Well I suppose... I would like it if we talked some more I guess." Kaiba said now slightly irate over the whole matter.

"I think that would be okay." Yami said blushing a little. He found it easy to forgive the reincarnation, he was cute. Socially awkward from years of isolation, he could think faster than a computer but faced with simple interactions he went into melt down. It was little wonder why he was rumoured to be a robot, he was intelligent and powerful yet seemed cold and callous. He loved Seto Kaiba, not that he'd dare say it again, not until he'd figured out a way to separate the two men he loved.

"Let's go." Kaiba smiled deviantly, picking up his car keys and grabbing his coat from the back of the large office chair.

* * *

Yami felt a little mischievous and elated climbing into the passenger seat of Kaiba's car, like he was doing something he knew he shouldn't be doing. It was too late now though, the car had pulled out of the parking spot and begun to speed off down the road. Yami wondered just how much Kaiba meant what he'd said about just wanting the companionship, he'd always been open about getting his own way regardless of consequence. Yami decided he should test the water...

"Anything in particular you wanted to talk about?" Yami asked turning to face Kaiba, who had his eyes firmly planted on the road.

"Yeah actually." Kaiba said, suprising Yami. "What happens when you find out the secrets of your past? Will you get your own body?"

"I don't know."

"Because, you won't need to stay in this time anymore, the only reason you're even here is to unlock your memories. I mean, you died years ago." Kaiba had clearly wanted to ask this for some time. "Will you just disappear?"

"I hope not." Yami said with a worried expression. "There are people I care about here. This is my home now."

"You know when the time comes... you know, when you retrieve your memories."

"Yes?"

"I'll be there. I'll come with you." Kaiba's hardened face was now soft and his eyes were warm. "I know you'll want your friends there. I want to be one of them. It's kind of my past and memories too."

"I'd like it a lot if you would do that." Yami said biting his lower lip, he was always upset by the thought of what waited for him. He had to be the strong one for Yugi and say he wanted to find out, which he did... but he'd put it off as long as he possibly could. He was terrified of what may happen, this world and these friends were all he knew now. He felt odd at the thought of any other life. He'd become accustomed to this one and the people he shared it with. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Kaiba said, his eyes still fixated.

"Do you believe anything that I'm saying?"

"I wouldn't just talk nonsense with you. If I didn't I'd call you 'Yugi' and I certainly wouldn't offer to come on a silly adventure with you. I trust my gut and my gut tells me that you're being honest with me. You've always been proven to be talking sense even though I tried to ignore the visions I had." Kaiba admitted.

"That's good. I did worry. Short of quickly switching to Yugi I had no idea how I'd prove it to you and I certainly wouldn't want to startled him." Yami laughed.

"Another thing... You never take that necklace off. Why is that." Kaiba asked.

"Then I wouldn't be able to control Yugi's body. It'd just be him, we're connected through the Millenium Puzzle." Yami said cupping the item in his hands.

"So if I wore it, you'd control me?" Kaiba asked with a slightly worried tone in his voice.

"It doesn't work like that."

"Good."

Yami smiled to himself... time to mess with Kaiba... "If I could control your body, I'd take a week off just look at myself naked all day."

However Kaiba teased back. "Normal day to myself then really. I can hardly blame you."

"You're ego is huge!" Yami laughed.

"And you are filthy. I guess we'll both just have to tone it down slightly." Kaiba mused.

They weren't far from the Kaiba mansion now, a few more minutes and they'd be in front of the fire together... where they belonged. The car was alive with chatter, something Yami had longed for on their first car journey. He realized that Seto Kaiba was not cold or heartless... he was scared. Afraid to trust anyone or have anyone too close to him. The problem being that nobody had been persistent enough to tempt Kaiba out of his shell. A pity really, as it was worth the insults and pain, he was a fantastic human being with a brilliant mind. Yami put his head back into his seat and looked at Kaiba, his façade now gone and only a man left behind. Yami liked what he saw; saddened by the fact Kaiba had hidden this from the world, whilst feeling special that he was being granted such personal access.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nessahh:  
**BOO!  
Sorry it took _soooooooo_ long! Damn Christmas!  
Liked chapter 11?  
Here's 12! - Review it, be a doll? :)  
xx

* * *

The time passed quickly and before he knew it Yami was standing in front of Kaiba's front door. Kaiba searched in his pockets for a while before producing a key. It was now creeping in to the small hours of the morning and everything around was eerily silent. They could have been the last two people on Earth. As Kaiba unlocked the door a thought crossed Yami's mind. _'Kaiba was really calm earlier, in good spirits even... He could have brought me here to kill me... no one would even know.' _He quickly dismissed it, the silence and late night had made him paranoid.

Now they both had stepped into the darkness of the hall, Kaiba closed the front door behind them. "Come with me." Kaiba's voice came, he then began to walk off across the floor. It was dark, Yami wished Kaiba had put a light on, he'd get lost in here even in the day! All he could do was follow the sounds of Kaiba's footsteps. He followed him to the furthest corner of the house, then Kaiba stopped. He opened the door directly in front of him. "After you."

Yami stepped inside. It was a really small room, maybe even a utility room. Kaiba stepped in behind him and closed the door, a light came on as he did so. Once the room was illuminated, Yami realized it was some sort of elevator.

"Where are we going?" Yami asked, increasingly more worried about what was in store for him. The likelihood of this being a killing became more realistic in to him.

"You'll see." Kaiba smirked pushing some buttons on the control panel. The elevator whooshed, it felt as if it was going down, however Yami couldn't be sure. Yami's heart began to beat quickly. Where was he going?

The doors opened and a dimly lit corridor was laid out before them. It was so long Yami couldn't see the other side, it seems to just go on and on forever. Kaiba stepped out of the lift and lead the way, there were no twists or turns on this path, it just went straight.

Eventually after what seemed like a lifetime of walking they reached a small unextraordinary door, which just branded a small 'Keep out.' sign. There were no locks on this door, there wasn't even a handle! It puzzled Yami; Kaiba was so careful to keep his house and private life under locks. Why would he just used a keep out sign? The reason suddenly became clear.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba said loudly and clearly.

The door spoke back. "Password and voice recognition accepted. Welcome: Seto Kaiba." It flung open.

Yami peered his head around the door. This room was huge and purely amazing! It looked like a high-tech lab straight out of the films; there were super computers ceiling high, Stadiums and dueldisks ranging from the very first KaibaCorp had created right up to the ones in-progress. Like some kind of museum to all his achievements and advances in gaming technology. It was exciting for someone like Yami to see, as a Duel Monsters enthusiast, this was a haven. The room stretched on further than the house he lived in. High-tech equipment was everywhere, it purpose was to enhance the game. Kaiba was very rich and very intelligent, a powerful combination. The game was well loved by millions, especially Seto Kaiba and he had put every ounce of energy into bringing these monster's into people's homes. Making the game more accessible to children and adults alike who had the same deep routed passion for duelling. He made it possible for giant Duel arenas to be played on, giving competitions more edge and excitement. Thanks to KaibaCorp, duelling was aired on main TV stations as if it were a sport, people paid good money to watch duels live and professional duelling was well paid. Every kid around wanted to be a famous duellist when they grew up, Kaiba had done that. Here, in this treasure trove of Duel monsters, they both stood. Yami and Kaiba... the most famous duellists to ever of lived.

"Come in then." Kaiba said, grabbing Yami's arm and taking him through. "You won't see much from there!"

"Wow Kaiba!" Yami laughed. "Your very own Batcave!"

"KaibaCave." Kaiba corrected Yami jokingly. "A must have for every billionaire!"

"It's bigger than Batman's!" Yami winked.

"More high-tech too. I'm richer." Kaiba smirked.

"Richer than Batman?" Yami laughed. "You do know how to woo a gal!"

"I don't need to woo anyone. I'm delightful."

"Of course you are sweetie." Yami mocked, although from the look on Kaiba's face, the pet-name 'sweetie' had not gone down well.

"Anyway." Kaiba began, brushing it off. "As exciting as this room is, this isn't what I wanted to show you. Follow me." Kaiba said walking across the room, right up to the back, I the left hand corner.

Yami had not realized, as he had been so over-whelmed by the gadgets, that there was in fact another door. It was different to the door leading into this room, it looked like bank vault door, expensive and it dwarfed even the lanky Seto Kaiba.

"What's through there then?" Yami asked, eyes wide looking over the door. On closer inspection; the levers in the door were Blue Eyes White Dragon's neck-to-head. There where Four levers controlling the doors movement, the fourth lever was slightly smaller and shaped as the BEWD's tail. In the middle of the levers, was a circular cog which moved them all and this cog was the body of the Blue Eye's. In the centre there was a panel with numbers on. This is where the code was entered. Yami looked at in and marvelled, all of the BEWD's throughout the house where perfectly made and had a purpose or a belonging. Kaiba had an obsession for this monster. Everyone suspected Kaiba loved it for it's magnificent power. Although new cards came and went with higher and higher attack points, Kaiba's loyalty laid firmly with his Dragon.

Kaiba reached forward to the panel when he suddenly stopped. "Do you mind?" he asked, turning back to face Yami and raising one eyebrow.

At first Yami didn't quite comprehend what was being asked of him. "Oh sorry!" He said turning his face away from the door. He wasn't offended if Kaiba didn't want him to know the code to this door. In fact it just made Yami more excited to see what was behind. A clunking sound echoed through the room, Yami turned back to the door. Every time a BEWD head went into the body of the cog it made a loud sound, the final 'clunk' came from the tail retracting. The door then opened, revealing the room inside.

Lights came on as the vault door flung back, flooding the room. The room was not exactly what Yami had expected, especially after seeing the previous room. It was pretty empty. It was tall and narrow, like a corridor and shelves filled it from floor to ceiling. The shelves had a glass or Perspex covering over the front to protect them.

"Come in." Kaiba said, his voice was slightly elated. Like he was quite excited to show Yami it's contents. They both entered the room together. Yami had only taken one step before he realized what the room's purpose was. It was a giant storage room.

Millions upon millions of Duel Monster's Trading Cards. All on individual stands, equally spaced, perfectly lined up. Yami's mouth dropped wide open, he was lost for words. Eagerly he stood close to the glass, peering inside, he felt like a child in a sweet shop. It would seem as if Kaiba had every card ever made, excitedly Yami found 'Dark Paladin.' and 'Dark Magician of Chaos.' in the first cabinet.

"_Seto_! This is amazing!" Yami squeaked. "How many are here?"

"I'm not sure. I have a check list at the very back somewhere. However I do have at least on of every card in here. I've been collecting since a very young age, expanding my collection to bigger, better and rarer thing. The less cards I have to collect the more expensive the hobby becomes."

"That's impressive _Seto_."

"Yes, Battle City was a good investment. Rare cards flooded to me, if not I'd be aware of who held them... then I'd move in, throwing my money around or duelling them into submission. However, it's not quite the collection I wanted to show. Obviously the only three Blue Eyes reside in my deck, so they aren't displayed... and The Egyptian Gods are in your hands." Kaiba said facing Yami in a dead stare. "Come with me." He gestured. The walked this long corridor shaped room to the end and stopped. On the back wall was just one shelf, upon the shelf were three empty stands. "This is where the God's would have been displayed had I won that duel. Here they'd live. Kept safe."

"What are you really saying _Seto_?" Yami quizzed, feeling as if there was an ulterior motive present.

"Very perceptive. I'd like to make a deal with you."

"I'm listening."

"The God's would be safe here. I'm not asking for them... more of a time share if you will. I get to keep here, in this vault, safely. Until you need them."

"And why should I agree to this Seto?" Yami laughed shocked.

"Why shouldn't you?" Kaiba smirked. "The God's would be in one of the most remote houses with the best security in the country. Not only that; once inside the house they'd have even more security and KaibaCorp technology keeping them safe. This... and they'd still belong to you. Think of me as a card bank."

"In that case what interest do I get?" Yami laughed.

"None. As the world's top and only 'Card Bank', I can get away without offering any perks at all." Kaiba sighed, annoyed by the answer but he was trying his hardest to bite his tongue... this time. "You know, if I was an ancient spirit, I wouldn't try to haggle with an experienced businessman."

"Funny, that's exactly what I'd do." Yami smiled, seeing Kaiba's face getting redder. He felt it was time to end this conversation. "Kaiba, there is no way in hell these cards are leaving me. The only way I can be 100% sure they are safe is to keep them on my person. I'm sorry."

"You are an idiot." Kaiba huffed.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I'm offering you free protection with the right to withdraw whenever you need. I'm doing you a favour. If they are this '_key'_ you say they are, then they are important. I don't trust your methods of looking after them."

"I don't trust yours! Who can get into this house? You... Mokuba... all of the damn staff!" Yami shouted, catching Kaiba off-guard. "So then, now who can get down to this room? Do you have a weekly card cleaner come in?"

"True I have staff." Kaiba shrugged, moving closer to Yami with every word. "They can, in fact, get into this house. During set times of course" Their faces where almost touching and Yami could feel Kaiba's breath. "Only me and Mokuba can get into the lift, It's finger printed. Mokuba can also get into the voice activated room... he is a 'Kaiba' after all." Kaiba voice was calm but stern. It was his proximity made Yami feel slightly threatened, that and the sheer power Kaiba always exuded. "Then only I can access this room. Mokuba will inherit this right when he is sixteen. No staff... just me. I clean these rooms myself." Kaiba growled. "So, you only have to trust my inventions; three different locks all activated differently... and me. You have to trust me."

"Your intelligence I don't doubt, I'm sure your locks are fine. What makes you think I can trust you?" Yami said, puffing his chest out. Remaining at this threatening distance to show no fear.

"Ha!" Kaiba snorted. "You say our spirits are bound and yet you can't trust me. Why's that?"

"Because I know you so well, Kaiba. I know your fault and your downfalls. You are not a fair man, you are sly. You have a dark soul, Kaiba. You are very selfish." Yami said standing firm.

Kaiba stepped back away from Yami. He felt his heart tighten, that had hurt, he wouldn't let it show... he was more than aware of his own short-comings "Okay." Kaiba said dismissing it. "One week. A contract will even be drawn up. The cards go into my vault and if at any time you are dissatisfied with service you have every right to cancel." Kaiba held his hand out for a shake to seal it.

Yami looked at Kaiba's hand for a while. "A full contract?"

Kaiba's hand remained. "Yes."

Yami continued to look at Kaiba's hand. Almost hypnotic... as if drawing Yami in to shake it. "I have full ownership and can take them out whenever I please?"

"Yes and yes." Kaiba smiled devilishly.

Yami felt his hand connect with Kaiba's. "Deal Kaiba. One week only."

"For now, yes. You'll realize though... they're better off here." Kaiba's eyes softened "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what?"

"How is it that; you always want me to be a good friend... then, when I try, you think something's wrong?"

"When were you a good friend? You basically forced me to hand over my rarest cards for your collection as you think it's best."

"A good friend and a friend that does what you like and agrees, are very different things. A good friend looks out for your interests before caring whether or not you will like what you hear."

"I guess that makes me your best friend Kaiba. I always get you involved in crazy shit for your best interests." Yami laughed.

"If you like." Kaiba moved on quickly. "Want to put them in now?" Kaiba offered.

"Contract first."

"Suit yourself." Kaiba shrugged walking back down the room.

Yami remained there for a few seconds longer. Staring at the empty card stands inside the glass. Kaiba had wanted these cards so badly. With Obelisk he was confident they'd be his, he'd even had this shelf put up and set out the stands. He'd do anything to have these cards in his collection, what if Yami never as them again? He knew Kaiba could only use an Egyptian God card if it was won in a duel, however such a rule would not apply to keeping them in glass... that he could do. However the other alternative was to continue carrying them around, walking in fear. Countless people had already been challenging him to duels trying to win them. He declined a lot of them time, they were too precious to risk. Or of course he could always go to the museum and get the truth... but no, he was still putting that off. He wasn't quite ready to leave this time zone yet. He turned on his heels and followed Kaiba.

"When do you want me to sign?" Yami called after Kaiba.

"I'll have them drawn up at my office and then schedule you in." Kaiba replied. "Give you chance to tell Yugi where they'll be. Of course."

"Will he have access to them?"

"I suppose that would be up to you." Kaiba smirked. "Anyway, business aside... there's another reason I invited down here."

"To show off?"

"Mainly, but no."

"Then what?" Yami smiled, a little more at ease as the tension between him and Kaiba faded.

"Pick a card."

"Excuse me?" Yami asked astonished.

"I said '_pick a card'_, so pick one. Any you like, it's yours."

"_Seto_, I'm not taking one of your cards." Yam gasped.

"Look around you. This place is huge, full of cards."

"I still wouldn't feel right about it."

"Okay what if I told you; I could afford to mimic this room three-times over and still be a billionaire." Kaiba smiled at Yami.

"I'd say you are richer than batman."

"What card do you want? It's a gift."

"Dark Magician Girl."

"Don't you already have that?" Kaiba asked confused.

"Yeah, but Yugi's copy is a little worn out."

"Go figure." Kaiba laughed. "Dork."

"Dragon fetish." Yami mumbled quietly under his breath in defence of his own reincarnation.

"What?" Kaiba asked.

"Nothing... just a lot of dragons."

"Yeah. Its kind of my thing." Kaiba answered oblivious.

Kaiba moved over to the cabinet containing the 'Dark Magician girl.' He pushed his thumb onto the glass. "Seto Kaiba, recognized and accepted." The cabinet spoke before opening. Kaiba pulled the Dark Magician Girl off he stand revealing another behind it, waiting to replace it. He handed it to Yami.

"Thank you so much. She is pristine." Yami said, his eyes moving over he card.

"Each stand has up to three cards on it. I keep the one in best condition on the front, going back to ones that are more common, old or have been played with. Most of these cards haven't been handled much at all to be honest. Anything else I have goes into my briefcase for trading and so on." Kaiba closed the cabinet again. "It's late, let's go upstairs."

"Erm, yeah..." Yami agreed hesitantly. He wanted to stay down here, it was a haven!

* * *

The two now stood in Kaiba's bedroom, once again they'd found their way back here. Although this time the situation was a little different than before. They were here to see if they could be comfortable just together, enjoy each others company with no pressures. Both had removed their shoes in the doorway. Kaiba began to undress; he removed his long white coat and hung it on the coat hook on the back of the door with care. He then pulled his black long-sleeved turtle neck over his head. Revealing his lean and toned figure to Yami. The atmosphere was tense as neither was talking, they both felt it. Kaiba began to unbuckle his belt, Yami couldn't help but stare at Kaiba crotch.

Kaiba had noticed where Yami's eyes had fallen and his ego was loving it. Kaiba bit his bottom lip as he undid the top button on his black skin-tight leather trousers. Yami looked to Kaiba's face realizing he had been spotted . Kaiba didn't stop however, he removed them. He now stood in front of Yami, wearing nothing put tight-fitting white boxers, leaving less to the imagination. Yami fought hard to keep eye-contact with Kaiba, showing he was looking upward.

"It's alright, look. I don't mind." Kaiba smirked walking to his large wardrobe and opened it, talking over his shoulder. "There is no pressure for you to do anything. We're here just as friends." It was more mocking Yami's plight earlier than it was agreeing or reassuring.

"Friends probably shouldn't look at each other getting undress." Yami laughed nervously.

Kaiba pulled out his big white dressing gown, which branded **'KC'** on it's lapel, out and closed he wardrobe behind him. "Friends shouldn't look but they do. Friends just shouldn't get caught. That's where you went wrong." Kaiba snorted.

"Is that so?" Yami smiled.

"Yeah." Kaiba half-laughed climbing onto his huge four-poster bed and remaining on top of the covers. "That annoying girl you hang out with, she looks at you and Yugi all the time. You never notice... Although you are gay, so that explains that."

"She does?" Yami asked disbelieving, his brows furrowing.

"Yeah." Kaiba said dully. He didn't like sharing and he didn't like competition... from anyone. "Come sit on the bed." Kaiba almost instructed whilst patting the bed. Yami remained firmly planted by the door. "We're going to watch TV, I'm not going to molest you." Kaiba hissed.

"TV?" Yami asked confused, there was no TV in this room!

"Yeah TV. Now get here." Kaiba's voice had turned from pissy to parent and Yami knew he wasn't in the mood to be messed around with. Yami sat on the bed next to Kaiba. The bed was big enough that he could sit there with out being right next to him, a comfortable distance if you will. "See, nobody died." Kaiba joked. He was rummaging under his pillow by extending on hand back without looking. Eventually he grasped onto what he was searching for. The remote control. Kaiba pressed a button on the remote. A machine on his headboard projected images onto his ceiling above the bed. A personal cinema for the two of them.

"What are we watching?" Yami asked.

"Whatever you want." Kaiba said. "This is my first sleepover where I've had to entertain... you know besides the sex."

"Really? What about when you were youn-" Yami began but stumbled over his words. He'd quickly remembered Kaiba's less orthodox upbringing and felt bad for mentioning it. "Well, then it will be the best. I promise." Yami felt guilty for all the awful things he'd said to Kaiba, today and in the past. It wasn't his fault that he was a snob, vicious and cruel. His life was a hard one, one he had to overcome and survive rather than live. He'd pity Kaiba if he didn't already know better. The last thing Kaiba wanted or needed was people feeling sorry for him. He didn't feel sorry for himself.

"Here." Kaiba handed Yami the remote. "Show me."

* * *

**Nessahh:  
**Awwwh!  
Cute!  
Rest of the night to come in chapter 13!  
REVIEW, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW!


	13. Chapter 13

**Nessahh:  
**'ellorrr! How was Chapter 12?  
Did you like it?  
Then why didn't you review it?  
I don't want to sound like a review beggar, but I see this a lot! It's a serious matter... Authors put lots of hard work and effort into making these stories to entertain you. They pour their heart out writing their inner most thoughts and fantasies. The thing that makes all the work worth doing is a little enthusiasm and support! Then people have the cheek to moan about discontinued stories! I know that I always stop to review a story I have read, whether that be constructive criticism or a pat on the shoulder! So even if it's not me this time, _review an author_! Let them know appreciate it!  
Thank you very much! See you in the fics!  
And a warm welcome to Chapter 13!:

* * *

Yami and Kaiba lay on the bed, side by side, heads pointed to the ceiling. It was almost half past five in the morning, both were tired but neither ready for bed. They'd been up for a while now, talking and watching TV. Kaiba had even been down to the kitchen to get a bowl of popcorn and some drinks, Yami had said it would be more _'sleepover-ish'_... reluctantly Kaiba agreed to have any stainable substances in his bedroom. Anything to make tonight go well, Kaiba was a businessman and knew he had to shake hands and suck it up to get what he wanted. Seto Kaiba was fine with biding his time and waiting... being friendly. Kaiba had even given Yami one of his many white branded dressing gowns to wear so he was more comfortable and felt more at home.

"So... what is this shit we are watching?" Kaiba asking looking at Yami.

"Some reality TV... I tell you, this generation of humans are idiots. It's hilarious!" Yami laughed, his large eyes returning Kaiba's deep blue gaze.

"It nauseates me. I really didn't believe these kind of people existed. I am so glad Mokuba goes to a private school. Urgh, just think of all the bad influences! Oh god and the slang they use is intolerable!" Kaiba moaned.

"Snob." Yami laughed, he couldn't stop looking to Kaiba's eyes, he felt so at home with him.

"Always." Kaiba smiled slightly for a split second.

Yami looked over Kaiba's lips, they were perfect. They were curled a little in the corners, like his face was constantly trying to force him to smile. He'd look better with a happy emotion on his face, although the stoic look suited him well. The moody rich kid was a role that made Kaiba all the more sexy and role he fitted into well. No! This was the last thing that should be thing of! They were here to hang out. It was too soon after the fight they'd been through, if he was honest, coming here wasn't right. The problem being his complete inability to resist Kaiba's whims and Kaiba's habit of talking his way into getting whatever he wanted.

Yami thought it best to distance the conversation. "So, how has the sleepover been so far? What you expected?" Yami said looking back to the TV.

"Yeah. Exactly what I thought." Kaiba sighed, rolling onto his stomach, propping himself on his elbows.

"And?"

"Bad TV." Kaiba began."

"Okay, yeah it's bad... what else?" Yami asked facing Kaiba once again. He couldn't help himself, the TV played away to itself in the background, creating a chilled out atmosphere.

"Sugary snacks."

"Yeah."

"Unhealthy."

"You smoke!" Yami gasped!

"Occasionally. I eat well." Kaiba defended.

"Okay is that all?"

"Lot's of talking." Kaiba listed.

There was a short silence before Yami responded cautiously... "Yeah... so what do you think?"

"Kind of gay."

Yami laughed loudly with the shock of what he had heard. "Excuse me?"

"Well it is. It's '_gayer'_ than when we have sex."

"That makes a lot less sense." Yami said raising his eyebrow.

"It's girly. This is what girls do. Watch TV, eat shit and talk."

"What do boys do then?" Yami mused giggling. "I would have happy stayed in the KaibaCave."

"I spend far too long building and designing down there... but I guess you're right."

"Anything to get me back into bed." Yami winked. Screw distancing Kaiba, he was gorgeous and lovely, even if no one else quite appreciated it. Just as long as he didn't do anything more than flirt... flirt shamelessly at that!

"You think highly of yourself."

"How so? You invited me back here." Yami quizzed.

"True I want sex, I have... _urges_." Kaiba said slightly bashfully. "But I'm a very patient man."

"You still want me."

"As I said I want sex. I don't want to settle for a smaller catch." Kaiba paused. Explaining himself; "If I were to go hunting... I wouldn't shoot any old rabbit if I knew that waiting would buy me a deer."

"I guess." Yami shrugged. He knew nothing was personal from Kaiba's mouth, he wasn't sure why he took it what he said heart sometimes...He bullied people; he knew how to push people's buttons. Take Joey as a prime example... Kaiba constantly insulted him, talking down to him because he was poor and less educated. It really hurt Yugi when he did this, it pissed off Yami too. Seeing their friend Joey saddened and so stressed by every word Kaiba said. Although the reaction is what Kaiba lived for. He loved winding people up and watching them spin into a fury. Kaiba was just a bastard. A cruel, callous, enticing bastard. That was who he was, who he will always be. It would be a battle in vain for Yami to change him. How could he want to? Why fuck with a _winning_ formula?

"Hm." Kaiba said rolling his eyes. "Anyway, _you_ wanted tonight to be different. Let's not have this conversation."

"What conversation do you want to have?"

"Know anything about computer engineering?" Kaiba said after little thought.

"I'm a 5,000 year old spirit." Yami retorted.

"Fuck. Hm, so what was the last technological advancement you saw? You know, before you decided to take residence in a necklace."

"Well, Astronomy, Mathematics, Geology and medicine were all pretty new." Yami answered a little flustered. He was slightly embarrassed, he wasn't sure why... Back when he was Pharaoh; he was one of the most educated and wise of all the land. Times had moved on and Yami had missed out on so much knowledge... knowledge was something Kaiba had in buckets.

"Yeah, I was taught a little about Ancient Egypt in my history tutorials. You guys invented Math, without out science and computers would be nothing... I guess I owe your race a_ 'thank you'_ then."

What Kaiba had said caused Yami to let a relieved sigh out. The last thing he wanted was for Kaiba to think he was stupid... Kaiba didn't exactly associate with anyone_ 'lower'_ than him. "Have you always wanted to learn things?" Yami asked, digging a little deeper into the mystery surrounding Seto Kaiba.

"Yes and no." Kaiba began. Kaiba rarely gave up any personal information without a fight, Yami had found that not pushing worked best. Kaiba had an uncanny way of opening up and letting someone in when caught off guard. However, it took a special type of person to catch him off guard, the only successful ones so far had been Mokuba and Yami, it was still a lesser seen event. "When I was a child I knew I was more intelligent than the other children my age. If I took an interest in something; I'd master it. That's always been true of me. However my attention always fell more towards games and technology than school... I mean never fell behind and I was way ahead of everyone else in class... but my heart wasn't there and my interest most certainly was not."

"That doesn't sound like you." Yami said listening intently.

"Well, when Gozaburo adopted me; I had to get good grades or get out of _his_ house. A good life for Mokuba did take my interest so I applied my mind to it. I got _flawless_ grades, _perfect_ scores and a _huge_ IQ. I was well-kept and had the best etiquette. A programmed heir to his fortunes."

"Not that well programmed _Seto_. You're nothing like him, you chose your gaming dream over his mass weapon nightmare. You must of saved thousands of lives." Yami said with a sympathetic look. "Was there no subject you enjoyed?"

"A few. I liked business because it gave me the tools to bring him down." Kaiba seethed.

"Is there nothing you just enjoyed, you know... just for yourself?"

"Yeah." Kaiba answered abruptly.

"Care to share?"

Kaiba had a noticeable frown and glared at Yami. "You better not say anything to anyone if I tell you."

"Ooh! Secrets at the sleepover!" Yami teased sarcastically.

"Now I really don't want to tell you." Kaiba snarled.

"Tell me!" Yami exclaimed.

Kaiba let out an angry sigh. "Art." he mumbled under his breath.

"Art?" Yami mirrored, stifling a laugh.

"Yes. Art." Kaiba huffed. "I only got to do it once a month, it wasn't seen as academic enough according to my step-farther. I don't know... It kind of felt like a treat."

"Why don't you do it anymore?"

"I do." Kaiba shrugged.

"Really? What like blue prints!"

"Very funny." Kaiba grunted. "It's late. I'm up with Mokuba tomorrow."

"Yeah sure." Yami said surprised, had he hit a nerve? There was so much more to Kaiba than he'd ever shared. In the short space of time they'd spent together, Yami had learnt so much about him. All of the heartlessness was a façade, a protective reflex, he was so much more... _human_ up close.

"I can take you to a guest room if you'd prefer?"

"No, it's fine. I'm happy here."

Kaiba switched the TV off and put the remote back under his pillow. He untied the belt on his dressing gown and slipped it off of his shoulders, revealing his unclothed body as he sat in just his tight-fitting white boxers. Yami remained wide-eyed, fixed in a stare watching Kaiba undress for the second time tonight. He had tried not think about his priest but Seto Kaiba was really the perfect double; Tall and lean but well toned, beautiful skin, thick chestnut-brown hair, pointed features and those blue eyes. Those blue eyes had now met with his. Busted. Yami caught himself shaking out of the stare.

"You can de-robe too." Kaiba smiled slightly. "I'm not as shy as you... but if you like, I wont gawp at you." Kaiba mocked.

"Y-yeah, I will." Yami stuttered quickly pulling his dressing gown off and jumping under the covers. Lying down on his back slightly tensed up.

Kaiba smirked deviantly, slipping under the cover much slower putting himself into close proximity to Yami, propped over him on one elbow. "Night."

The was always a threatening air around Kaiba, he was an intimidating man. "Ni-" Yami began. Before the word had come out of his mouth, he felt Kaiba's soft lips upon his. It was a closed mouth and gentle kiss which had caught Yami off guard, Kaiba's lips were warm and felt right on top of his. The perfect warning Kaiba fell back onto the bed next to Yami almost as quickly as he had kissed him. "What was that for?" Yami asked breathless.

"Research."

"How so?"

"See how much you talk and how much you act." Kaiba taunted rolling onto his side, away from Yami. "You want me more than I want you."

Yami moved onto his side, spooning Kaiba, more than likely stroking his bottomless ego... but Kaiba wasn't wrong. That kiss had re-lit a fire inside Yami, the very reason he'd first entered his office and confronted him all that time ago. He wanted him now, he wanted him 5,000 years ago and he had come to the realization that he'd never stop wanting him.

* * *

A Loud banging upon the door awoke the pair from their slumber. Yami pulled the covers over his head and grunted, they couldn't have been asleep for long! Why didn't Kaiba's house have any goddamn natural lighting? No wonder he was so pale, being cooped up in an office all day to come back to this. However, Kaiba sat bolt upright as if being stabbed through the heart with adrenaline.

"Yes?" Kaiba barked loudly.

The door flung open and once again Mokuba stood there. "Big Brother!" He exclaimed. "Day off!"

Kaiba's voice softened and he nodded. "Come in Mokuba."

"I made you a coffee!" Mokuba giggled walking across the room hurriedly. He got about half way to his brother before he stopped in his tracks. "Who is in bed with you Seto?"

"Do I often have people sleep in here?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Who do you think is in bed with me Mokuba?"

"Yugi!?" Mokuba smiled excitedly.

Kaiba nodded and shook Yami, gesturing to him that he should be polite and greet Mokuba. "Wake up."

"What time is it?" Yami groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"It's 7:30am!" Mokuba replied chirpily. "My brother says it's a gross waste of a day to sleep past 8am."

"Your brother is right." Yami smiled.

Mokuba handed his brother the cup of coffee and perched himself on the end of the bed. He swung his legs, his feet barely scraping the floor. Hard to believe the two were brothers. Not only were the personalities so different but so were their looks and proportions. They were perfect and equal opposites, yin and yang. Dependant on each others existence for survival. "I'd of got you a coffee too Yugi, if I'd of known you were staying!" Mokuba cheered.

"That's okay Mokuba. Thank you." Yami smiled warmly.

Mokuba turned to his brother. "Is Yugi hanging out with us today?"

"It's not me you need to ask Mokuba." Kaiba sighed. "It's rude to talk about someone as if they are not here. You know better."

"It's okay." Yami defended. "I'd love to stay."

"Yes!" Mokuba grinned. "What are we doing today?"

"How about we go to an art gallery?" Yami said looking at Kaiba.

Kaiba glared fiercely at Yami. "Or the museum?" he hissed.

"The museum is boring!" Mokuba moaned oblivious to the sub-content of the conversation. "You like art Seto! We can go to the gallery if you want."

"Mokuba, a gallery is a museum for art! It will be just as boring." Kaiba snapped.

"Has Seto shown you the stuff he has done? It should be in an art museum!" Mokuba smiled, clearly proud of his brother.

"What have you done _Seto_?" Yami asked, genuinely interested. Kaiba was stuck by Mokuba and had to answer.

"Well you've seen my bedroom door..." Kaiba said looking away, as if ashamed to admit to it. Gozaburo had instilled the idea so strongly in Kaiba, it was a concept that was hard to break away from.

"You did that?" Yami said admirably. "It's carved with such detail, straight into the wood."

"It took days!" Mokuba chimed in. "That's not all though! Tell him Seto!"

"Well you've seen the hand-made duel monsters in the snug..." Kaiba grunted. "I made them."

"And you made the locks in the lab!" Mokuba smiled. "He's really good."

"He is, Mokuba. Masters everything." Yami smiled and turned to Kaiba. "This is really impressive _Seto_."

Kaiba welled with pride and confidence. "Mokie, go make Yugi a coffee and we'll get dressed and be right down." Kaiba smiled.

Mokuba held back tears of happiness as he spoke "Yes big brother!" and with that he ran downstairs. _'Mokie.' _It meant nothing to anyone else, but to Mokuba it meant everything. He hadn't heard it since he was younger and even now he was a teenager it had a special place in his heart. It meant his brother was actually happy, something Mokuba hoped would happen for a very long time. His old brother back. Everyone saw Mokuba as a little kid, he actually understood more than people thought he did. It was rough sometimes as no one listened or took him seriously but in other ways it was a gift. He learnt a lot from people talking around him. He saw people for what they really were, he got the dirty jokes and innuendo.

Kaiba turned to Yami, listening for Mokuba feet to hit the last step before he spoke. "Mokuba likes having you here."

"Good. Do you like me being here?" Yami said turning to Kaiba.

"Of course."

"Then, I like being here." Yami smiled his heart swelling.

Kaiba stood up and walked to his wardrobe, he pulled out; a pair of black leather trousers and a white vest top. Yami grab his clothes off of the floor and redressed himself. Kaiba faced away from Yami and pulled down his boxers, Yami couldn't help a sneaky peek of his bum. He pulled on a fresh pair and then got dressed quickly.

Yami walked over to Kaiba, fixing his hair for him. "What's your rush." Yami asked continuing to play with Kaiba's hair, grasping gently at fistfuls of hair at the back of his head.

"I want to see Mokuba."

"Then kiss me now." his hand remained on Kaiba's hair

"What?" Kaiba asked perplexed.

"Before we don't get any alone time."

"What happened to giving it time?" Kaiba snorted.

"We had weeks." Yami breathed, pressing his lips to Kaiba's desperately. "There is something between us regardless of whether or not you'll except it."

"There is something between us." Kaiba smiled grabbing Yami's face and kissing him hard. "Primal instinct. I wouldn't want anything more."

"Really? Nothing more?"

"A rematch? I can go get my deck."

"Don't push it." Yami laughed, kissing Kaiba contentedly.

* * *

**Nessahh:  
**Thank you very much reading!  
reviews would be nice!  
Don't want to miss out on the next chapter?! Then follow the story!  
Any questions or ideas? Feel free to inbox me! I'm always here to respond to my reviews and answer people!


	14. Chapter 14

**Nessahh:  
**Sorry what was that you wanted to know?  
Where's all the Yaoi gone?  
FanService alert!  
Well It's right fecking here...  
Sort of...  
Just read it already!  
Alas. Here's;  
Chapter 14...  
Hope you enjoy.

* * *

It had been one week since the two had last seen each other. It had been a nice day; Kaiba, Yami and Mokuba had spent hours in the 'KaibaCave', going through their decks, looking and cards and even sharing some advice. It shocked Yami that Kaiba had been so open, but it was almost as if he was tutoring Mokuba, tuned his skills... he left nothing unexplored. He looked as if he enjoyed passing down the tricks of his trade to Mokuba. Yami would've sworn he saw Kaiba smile at least twice, it was refreshing. The three of them had lunch together at noon, then after Yami felt it was time to go back, to let Yugi have some days with his friends to himself.

That had ended, now for Seto Kaiba, it was back to the office. He had a lot to do, being the CEO of your own company at such a young age was an achievement... but it also took its toll. Sleepily Kaiba rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn. _No rest for the wicked_. Paperwork, presentations, business meetings, designing, announcements, complaints, advertising, running a company and raising his kid brother to the highest of standards would have sent most people into a meltdown... but Seto Kaiba wasn't most people. He had not lived his life; as a child he spent summers locked in a study, in his teen years he designed the first duel disk and took power of his stepfather's company... Now barely a year or so into adulthood, the pressures and strains mounted.

Kaiba faced his laptop, nothing was making sense anymore. Had he already read that paragraph? He widened his eyes, trying to get his brain to focus. No use. He blinked and few times... That's better, he began to scroll down the page, the laptop then became unresponsive. He clicked the button several times before he exploded into a rage, throwing the laptop off of his desk and screaming loudly. Everything seemed to have gotten on top of him and he had no patience today.

"Fuck this!" he shouted before moving around his desk to where the laptop lay in heap on the floor. He stamped on it repeatedly until it was unrecognizable and then put both palms flat on his desk and bowing his head to face the floor. He let out a few deep breaths, calming down more and more. Regaining himself... '_god I hope this isn't a break down._' Kaiba thought to himself.

His phone went, He instantly snatched the receiver, quelling its obnoxious ring. "Yes?" He answered slightly irate.

It was his assistant on the front desk. "Mr. Kaiba... I am sorry to bother you like this-"

"Get to the point." Kaiba snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose frustrated.

"Well It's just the floor below your office called. They were worried for your well-being so I rang. Is everything okay? Are you hurt Mr. Kaiba?" She sounded sympathetic.

"I'm fine, Ally. Tell them all to get back to work instead of gossiping." Kaiba hissed.

"Ri-Right away Mr. Kaiba, sorry." Ally replied.

And with that he slammed the phone down. His assistant went about her day unfazed by the conversation. Of course he was alright! This was just how Kaiba _always_ was. If he had been pleasant to converse with Ally would have called an ambulance...

He wasn't alright though. Of course this is how he always was, he hadn't been alright for sometime. He bent down and scooped up all the little pieces of laptop, putting them into the dustbin under his desk. He sat back down in his large office chair and covered his face with his hands. It was a day off tomorrow... Just a few more hours and he could leave.

He went into that familiar office draw producing his cigarettes, ashtray and a lighter. He put the cigarette into his mouth, lighting the other end. He took a long draw on it. He felt better now, not a break down just a temporary moment of madness. He went to throw the lighter back in the draw when he noticed some paper work. He knew what it was instantly, three days previously Kaiba had asked Mokuba to put them on his desk... he'd pushed them into the draw for a time when he wasn't busy. Unlike his usual self he'd forgotten all about them.

He exhaled, the smoke forming a cloud around his head.

Resting his cigarette in the ashtray, he picked up the phone and dialled a number, he heard it ring. The person on the other end; "Hello?"

Shit! He'd never had to phone Yami. "Afternoon, This is Seto Kaiba. May I ask who I am speaking to?"

The voice was much higher than Yami's and more softly spoken. "Yugi Mutou. Can I help you with anything?"

Shit again! Had Yami discussed this with him yet? "I spoke with your duelling partner... the one in the necklace." Kaiba proceeded cautiously, pretending to laugh at the idea of Yugi's alter-ego. Knowing too much would make him look suspect or even worse like he was 'open minded' to the powers of ancient Egypt. The last thing he wanted was the nerd herd thinking he was part of their messed up schemes. No all he wanted was Yami to come to the office, tonight. "We've got some contracts to sign."

This time a much deeper voice came over the phone, a confident and commanding tone, it was Yami. "I'll be there after hours _Seto_. See you then." The phone went dead.

Kaiba picked up the files and laid them out in front of his opening them and thumbing through. He sat back in his chair comfortably with a satisfied smile upon his lips. He picked up his cigarette and look a drag on it before stubbing it out only half way down. He exhaled the drag and closed the file again. The God cards would be in his hands.

Soon.

* * *

The time had arrived. It was late, way past closing. The sky was dark; true he was more than ready to go home after the day he'd had... but the anticipation of the God cards belonging in his glass cabinets had overpowered his tiredness. He hadn't felt this kind of excitement before. Finally the knock upon the door came, Kaiba was tense from expecting it, it made him jump a little... well only on the inside anyway.

"Enter." He barked from his desk.

Yami did. He walked the floor to Kaiba's desk, just as he had done so many times before. Just the desk lamp was on, the office stank of cigarettes... smoked occasionally. Yeah right. He sat in the chair opposite Kaiba, once again. "_Seto_." he nodded.

"Here." Kaiba said throwing the contract down on the desk in front of Yami.

"Straight to the point Kaiba." Yami mused, opening the file.

"Always." Kaiba smirked. "Read through it. Make sure it's all okay for you."

Like a rabbit caught in the head lights Yami stared at Kaiba, bedazzled for a short time. He then looked down to the paper in front of him. There was a lot here, paragraph after paragraph of writing and technical jargon.. all this to look after three cards? Yami was relieved in a way, all the more security the better. These cards had unimaginable powers and they held the key to the very essence of Yami's existence. One week bonded contract with anytime withdrawal. Kaiba's locked down lab was the safest place for them, all he had to do was place his trust in Kaiba... One week. Yami was careful to read every word. "Where do I sign?" He asked apprehensively.

Kaiba handed Yami a pen. "Bottom of page one and at the bottom of the final page. Don't forget to date." He smiled devilishly.

Yami flicked the pen quickly. Signing _'Yugi Mutou.' _He couldn't very well sign his own name, he didn't even know it! Besides, for all intents and purposes Yugi Mutou was the official owner of the Three Egyptian Gods. "Done." Yami sighed pushing the contract across the table to Kaiba.

Kaiba re-opened it carefully checking over the signatures and dates. "Your handwriting is worse that my little brothers." Kaiba snorted. "At least it isn't in hieroglyphics... The God's?"

"Have I pissed you off Kaiba?" Yami questioned angrily.

"No. We are here on business. To make you feel more secure about you transaction, I am treating this in a professional manner." Kaiba said interlocking his fingers.

"Okay." Yami said holding his hands up. Kaiba must have had a stressful day.

"So, the Gods?" Kaiba asked again.

"Here." Yami said handing Kaiba a white envelope.

Kaiba held onto the envelope... the second he'd touched it, he felt their mighty power, like the God's were alive. He peered inside - It was them. Finally all three in his hands. "There in safe hands." Kaiba nodded, picking his briefcase and laying upon the desk. He opened the clasps and slipped the envelope containing the cards inside and place the briefcase gently down beside his feet. "I've booked an appointment for you to see me next week. Saturday at 4pm. During office hours this time... I do have a home to go to you know. Then we'll discuss where we go from here."

"Kaiba, I only came late so no one stopped me with them in the street. It's the same reason I haven't told Yugi about this yet." Yami explained

"Ha. You haven't told him?"

"No, he doesn't need to know until after the weeks up."

"The high and mighty pharaoh, everyone's best interests at heart. I'll see you next week." Kaiba smiled deviantly, gesturing with his hand to the door.

Yami stood and pushed his chair under. "That's all you want tonight?" Yami purred, he'd missed the reincarnation. The day they'd spent together, Kaiba's smile, the conversations they shared, Kaiba's body... as much as he wanted to deny it; he'd dreamt of his priest, memories of an ancient time where they'd been together. He hadn't been able to get the memories out of his head. _His priest entering his sleeping quarters in the dead of night, climbing into bed with him. Planted small soft kisses along his neck to wake him. This was the only time they'd been able to see each other. Why did they always have to sneak around? Yami's heart races with fear of being caught, it's a thrill. Their hands moving over each others bodies as they got caught in the throes of passion, their bronze skin rubbing together as sweat oiled them close. _Now he wanted to see Kaiba again, to feel like that again once more.

"Not tonight Yami." Kaiba sighed standing and picking up his briefcase. He moved over to where Yami stood. "I really could do with catching up on some sleep."

"That's fine." Yami muttered, slightly annoyed from his sexual frustrations.

"Would you like a lift anywhere?" Kaiba offered, turning off his desk lamp and walking Yami to the door. Kaiba opened it for them.

"No. I'll walk, could do with the cold air." Yami said shaking his head.

"Suit yourself." Kaiba said, then he kissed Yami coldly on the cheek. "Be punctual to the meeting. I don't see people if they're late."

* * *

Kaiba parked his car in front of his house, once sat alone in his white Plymouth Belvedere Fury, he opened his briefcase. He tentatively took the envelope in his hands, then he carefully pulled out the God's. His eyes widening as his looked over the every detail of the picture, re-read every word over. He stroked the corners of them, feeling the raised writing, for ancient cards... they were mint. Absolutely perfect. They'd have to be. It was everything Kaiba had imagined it would be, holding all three of the most powerful cards at once. Suspiciously Kaiba looked over his shoulders to make sure he wasn't being watched. He wasn't. He was just being paranoid. Never the less, it doesn't hurt to be cautious. He put the cards gently back into the envelope, placing it into his briefcase and snapping it shut.

He got out of his car, locking and alarming it behind him. Kaiba walked up to the door of his house, fished his keys out of his pockets and opened the door. He headed straight to the lab, no time to do anything else. Mokuba would be in bed by now anyway, it was late. Kaiba walked the corridors of his home briskly before coming upon the lab's door. He pushed the button, sending the lift plunging through the floor, all the way to 17ft below his home.

The lift door opened, Kaiba looked straight forward distracted by nothing, he walked over the card vault. He entered the combination and stepped back as it opened, clunking and banging until the BEWD's tail retracted. Lights flooded the room as walked purposefully towards his end cabinet, looking at the three empty stands... he'd been waiting a long time for this... such a long time.

Once in front of the glass Kaiba pushed his thumb on to it. The door recognized him, granting access it opened wide. Kaiba dropped to his knees, placing his briefcase in front of him on the floor, he pulled the envelope out, tossing it aside quickly inside. He only cared about its contents.

"You're mine now." Kaiba said speaking to the Gods. "You're where you belong." He stood up and put them on the empty stands, he already had an order in mind... "Slifer." He said placing Slifer the Sky Dragon on the first stand. "Ra." as he place the Winged Dragon of Ra in the middle. "And finally Obelisk... the Tormentor. You're home again."

Maybe he was having some sort of mental breakdown.

He closed the cabinet but his eye's were unmoving, not a blink nor a flicker could be seen, he couldn't take his eyes off the cards. He was so... drawn to them. He felt his eyes burn but he wasn't off put until his eyes glazed over and everything became blurry and unfocused.

* * *

_Yami seductively lay on the bed in front of Kaiba, naked. His jet black hair spiked outwards angrily, whereas the white-blonde in his hair gracefully framed his face. His body perfectly proportioned... Kaiba was fixated on him, admiring his physique and beauty. Yami's mouth slightly ajar, tempting, he beckoned Kaiba over with his hand. He obeyed Yami's whims without a thought, it was like his body was controlling him. He sat next to Yami on the bed, fearful for some reason? None of this made sense... why was Kaiba so nervous? He was never nervous._

_Yami placed a finger over his lips, shushing. Before Kaiba had even had the chance to speak. Again, he obeyed. Yami reached forward, brushing his chestnut-brown hair out of his eyes and smiling warmly at him... Kaiba's heart fluttered. Yami removed Kaiba's shirt, pulling it over his head. Yami tugged at Kaiba's waistband, instructing him to remove the rest of his clothes and he did. Why did he feel so scandalized yet so elated? His heart raced, his breathing became more laboured and his eardrums pounded, blood flowed quickly around his body..._

_To every part of him. He looked down at his now erect penis, quickly looking back up only to notice Yami's eyes were now pointed towards his crotch. He felt so embarrassed. Yami's hand brushed against Kaiba's stomach, he then began to stroke up and down Kaiba's ribs. Kaiba tilted his head back with the sensation, seeing the opportunity Yami kissed Kaiba's exposed neck. It felt good, Kaiba let out a moan but it was soundless. Petrified to make any kind of noise, frozen, he let Yami continue... not wanting the feeling to end._

_Finally their lips touched and softly they pressed against each other's mouths. Yami took the lead, opening Kaiba's lips with his own. Slowly, he explored Kaiba's mouth with his tongue and Kaiba reciprocated. Things got more heated as they kissed more urgently, lustfully grabbing at each other's body. Yami pulled Kaiba on top of him._

_Yami wrapped his arms around Kaiba's waist as he held his weight, balancing on his elbows over Yami. They grinded over each other's bodies, their hips moving rhythmically, their stiffened penises rubbing together as they did so. Small muffled noises came from Kaiba, as Yami reached down and began to slowly stroke the head of his cock. The sensation caused Kaiba to buck his hips involuntarily._

_"Seto..." Yami moaned quietly into Kaiba's ear._

_He responded in a low whisper: "I love you my Pharaoh." _

_That was his voice but it hadn't come from him, surely? _

And it hadn't. This was ancient times. This was the Pharaoh and the High priest.

Seto Kaiba blinked, everything was bright. Had he just had a vision? He hadn't gone to sleep standing here surely? He had felt every touch, heard every sound, felt the anticipation and fear. Were the Gods messing with him? Were they trying to show him something? Why was this relationship so damn important to them?

His reflection on the front of the glass cabinets was now in focus, his face was horrified one and he had a cold sweat. Yami was nowhere to be seen. Tearing his eyes away, he quickly turned on his heels, he had to go to bed, get some sleep... think clearly. This hadn't happened since battle city. He remembered the first time this had happened; When he stood in front of that giant rock Ishizu had shown him in Domino museum. He didn't think much of this vision stuff then either, it made him queasy.

He headed for the door, he didn't want to look back. A loud echoing clunk sounded as Kaiba re-locked the door. The card vault now plunged into darkness. The only thing to be heard was Kaiba's footsteps slowly fading off into the distance.

* * *

**Nessahh:  
**Ooosshhh! Hot stuff ;)  
Want more chapters like this?  
REVIEW THEN!  
P.S- footnote, finally named Kaiba's assistant...  
_"Ally"_  
After my lovely fanfic best friend who has been a total rock throughout the writing of this story!  
Hope you noticed and I hope you like it!  
Thank you for everything hun!


	15. Chapter 15

**Nessahh:  
**Hello my beautifuls! Have you missed me?  
I've missed you.  
Gosh I know it's been quite a while now eh?  
Rather than a ramble of excuses as to my absence, I leave you with what you're all wanting.  
You had better follow, favourite and _review!_  
and more importantly enjoy!  
Chapter 15...

* * *

Kaiba stumbled up the long staircase, bemused and into the sanctuary of his bedroom. He slammed his large wooden doors shut behind him, before slumping on to the floor just in front of them with a thud. _What the hell had he actually just seen? Just felt, just heard... just dreamed? No. Not a dream... remembered. He'd definitely remembered it. _Kaiba's head whirred as he tried to make sense of it all. It was nothing like he'd ever experienced before. His mind raced with all the possibilities, logical explanations that he could give for what had happened. _overtired? No, that's not it. _He never slept really... _Sexual fantasy? hah! of course not... Trick of the light? Hm, no. _Now he was just searching for any answer_. _After a while of sitting on the floor pondering he finally gave in.

_'I am the reincarnation of an ancient priest. I had a torrid and sexual love affair with the Pharaoh I was meant to be serving.' _He said to himself over and over again, almost in a trance. He mulled it over for a while, letting it all sink in. Letting all he believed to be true slip from his grasp - his outlook on life, love, logic and science smashed as it dawned on him, everything Yami had said was true. All of it. _'magical fairy tales' _he snorted to himself, half laughing. This whole time believing himself to hold superior knowledge when he was the one who actually had no clue.

The more he thought about it the more questions it actually raised than answered. _'If this is what Yami has been seeing... he'll be of no help. He knows about as much as I do.'_ Kaiba muttered. It was as if saying it out loud made it seem more rational... more _real. 'So reincarnations really do exist... but why?' _he murmured under his breath, thinking._ 'Everything has a place in the world. A purpose. A reason... even a flake of dust, the common wasp or emotion. It must have a rhyme or a reason. Why are people reincarnated. Why him? Why me? What purpose do we serve on the grand scale of things?' _Kaiba was a man of science, he had to throw everything he knew to be right and true out of the window for this one.

Then he remembered something Yami had said to him. Something that was said on that very first night. Once it had seemed all too cryptic and mysterious, which was something Kaiba had put down to Yami being, well, Yami. Maybe now it was a clue. _'History is meant to repeat itself.' _Kaiba said thinking back to that night. '_But why?'_

He peeled himself off of the floor, tired and perplexed. No point dwelling on it now, it was late and he was no further into figuring anything out than he had been earlier. He might as well sleep on it... Questioning the universe was a whole day type of thing.

* * *

_"Seto!" __He heard a hushed voice whisper to him from just outside of the door. Was it still the middle of the night? He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, sitting up and then squinted into the darkness, he couldn't see anyone yet... in fact he couldn't see a thing. The air was cool as the night's breeze whistled throughout his room, the hairs of the back of his neck stood up and his nose tingling with the smell of an exotic perfume._

_"I'm in here." Kaiba replied croakily._

_"Shush!" the voice hissed, now closer._

_Kaiba didn't know why, but he stayed rooted to the spot, as if instinct had taken over. For some reason he felt scared and nervous. He didn't want to talk or make any noise, he felt the danger and knew he must do as he was told. Part of him felt like a child again, worried and alone in the dark. His eyes began to adjust to the blackness and he saw a shape at the end of his bed. Kaiba tried to talk but all that came out of his mouth was a small squeak._

_"I know we shouldn't of met tonight. I mean if we were to be caught then you... you'd be - Gods! This is wrong... so wrong... but, I had to see you once again my priest." the shape said moving to the side of him._

_It soon became clear to Kaiba that he had no control over his words or actions, like he was inside someone else's body. It was happening again. He slid over to one side and patted the bed, inviting the shape in. "I've missed you." Kaiba's mouth said seemingly involuntarily._

_"Missed me? It hasn't been that long. You saw me in the throne room just this morning." Yami's incarnate breathed sliding into the bed sheets close beside him._

_"Not properly my Pharaoh." Kaiba voice was an urgent whisper. _

_"I know exactly what you mean. I just wish we could be damned with all the formalities my priest." the Pharaoh moaned, stroking Seto's face lovingly. "I'd leave the throne and live as a peasant, if only to have you by my side for the rest of time."_

_Seto clasped the hand that the Pharaoh was using to caress his face and held onto it longingly. "If only."_

_Seto felt the Pharaoh's hand squeeze his back in reply. "We could just go my love, leave everyone behind and start again, nameless, elsewhere." _

_Seto sighed, releasing the Pharaoh's hand and turning away. __"Your people need you." _

_"My people are happy as long as there is peace throughout the kingdom, food in their bellies and a roof over their heads. What of my needs?" The Pharaoh grabbed his priest by the face, forcing him to look back. "What of what I want."_

_"It's your birth right and a burden you must bare. Your people look to you for leadership. They place their safety and wellbeing into your capable hands."_

_"You're starting to sound oddly reasonable." The Pharaoh groaned, folding his arms across his chest. "Sound advice."_

_Seto smiled warmly, wrapping his arm around his pharaoh's broad shoulders and pulling him in close. He watched as his Pharaoh nestled down onto his chest, lazily nuzzling into him. As Kaiba lay there in 'this priest's' body, he felt the strongest rush of love he'd ever felt before. He now understood more, if this is what Yami was seeing - feeling, he knew why he had sought him out in his office that dark night. Kaiba's mouth moved once again like a puppet as the priest spoke through him again. __"Being the voice of reason and giving advice is what I'm in your employ for, my Pharaoh. Well that... and I'm the finest sorcerer in the all of land... my high scores and overall god-like intelligence." _

_"You think too highly of yourself my priest. You're only here because this way I can keep watch over you." The pharaoh said in jest, tracing his finger around Seto's nipple, it stiffened with every circle he made. "Can't just let such a perfect man walk out of my life and into someone else's..."_

_"You'll never have to let me go My Pharaoh. I'm yours..." Seto smiled brushing the Pharaoh's jagged black hair lovingly. "for all of eternity."_

_His Pharaoh looked at him, his head snapping upwards so quickly it made Seto jump. "Promise me."_

_"Promise you?" Seto looked confused. Staring into those large eyes his Pharaoh had, through the darkness._

_And what he saw was, his pharaoh's eyes were dark. "Promise me right now that you can make that happen."_

_"Oh... Okay then. I promise you My Pharaoh. Even if it takes me eons, I will make sure we're together forever."_

* * *

Kaiba sat up in bed with a jerk, heart racing nearly as fast as his mind was and a cold sweat on his brow. Daylight flooded into what was clearly _his_ bedroom at the Kaiba mansion. Relief and disappointed flowed through him at once. He remembered 'his dream' as if the conversation had taken place but five minutes ago. The bed held an extra warmth, like someone had laid down next to him all night. He looked down at his left nipple, he could still feel where The Pharaoh's fingertips had moved across him. He could almost still feel The Pharaoh's dark brooding eyes burning into him, almost piercing through to his very soul. He could still smell the perfume on the bed as a cool, airy breeze lifted it throughout the room. Kaiba jumped out of bed quickly, not bothering to make it, in fact he didn't even take a glance back to it at all. He slung on his signature white **KC **initialled robe in haste and stormed rapidly down the stairs.

Kaiba headed straight for the kitchen. A good strong cup of coffee was exactly what he needed right now, that and time to think... He'd have plenty of time today as he didn't have to go into work. Good thing too, he thought, remembering his smashed up laptop in the dustbin at work from one of his 'less than diplomatic' confrontations. He had set this day a side to plot inside the vault with the God cards... boy! Had Kaiba got plans for these cards. Had. Now he wasn't so sure if he could face them. He had a queasy feeling in his gut telling him that the God cards had something to do with all this. The trouble had only started when they'd come into his home, they had something they needed him and Yami to know. He arrived in the kitchen doorway so deep in his own thoughts he nearly didn't see Mokuba sat at the table.

Kaiba looked to the clock on the wall behind Mokuba's head, 9am - his first lie-in in some years. "Why aren't you at school?" Kaiba snapped off guard.

"It's Saturday. Duh!" His younger brother mocked. "Why aren't you at work?"

"It's Saturday. Duh!" Kaiba mimicked moving over to the kettle. "No, but seriously. I'm having a day off. Why didn't you wake me?"

"I figured you'd be off today, hence the whole being asleep and might I add - sleep talking, _loud_. So, I thought I'd let you sleep in today 'cus maybe one day you'll return the favour bro!" Mokuba smiled mischievously.

"Not a chance in hell." Kaiba snorted whilst busying himself with clanking mugs about and filling the kettle. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah, I made pancakes." Mokuba shrugged.

"Oh did you now? Why didn't I get any?" Kaiba turned to face his brother and folded his arms moodily.

"Not enough mix."

"Ah. Well I guess I will make my own breakfast." Kaiba half smiled whipping back round to kettle as it boiled. "Tea?"

"No."

"Hot chocolate?"

"No."

"Juice?"

"No."

"Mokuba, I'm not playing games. If you're not thirsty just say." Kaiba's tone was now more slightly irritated.

"Fine. I'm not thirsty big brother." Mokuba whined and began tapping rhythmically on the table.

Tap. Tap, tap. Tap. Tap, tap. Tap. Tap, tap.

"So what, you're going to stay in here and annoy me for no reason?" Kaiba shouted turning to face his brother. His eyes, a glazed icey blue.

Mokuba automatically stopped tapping with the shock, his mouth forming into a pout. "I wish Yugi was here!"

Kaiba stopped what he was doing and froze. His eyes returned to normal and as if the room had flooded back to him and he realized what he was doing. All he could manage was a small and quiet "Why?"

"When Yugi is here... you just seem to be nicer to be around. You're just less horrid." Mokuba huffed.

"I'm always good to you Mokuba." Kaiba couldn't quite place the feeling he had at this moment. It was something he could honestly say felt half like having your heart ripped out in front of you and half like feeling 'not good enough'. He couldn't say he remembered ever feeling so bad as he did right now. He felt his eyes burn and water ever so slightly, his bottom lip began to quiver and his whole body shake slightly with anger. "Always."

Kaiba's emotions must of been clear and obvious to Mokuba. Quickly Mokuba's pout turned into guilt and shame. "I know Seto. You are the best big brother I could ask for! I didn't mean _nicer _honest. I didn't! It came out wrong, Seto! I meant _happier,_ I guess." Confused and a little scared, Mokuba came over to his big brother tying to comfort him. "I miss you being happy Seto. I just want you to be happy. Last time he was here... you called me 'Mokie' again."

Kaiba wiped his eyes discreetly and composed himself. "Did I?"

Mokuba nodded in response.

"Would you like me to call you that? I didn't even realize I'd stopped."

"Only if you wanna..." Mokuba said fiddling with his sleeves and looking at the tiled floor.

"Of course _Mokie_." Kaiba said more softly, sort of smiling.

"Can we have a talk?" Mokuba asked looking up to his brother.

Kaiba looked over Mokuba's face, something about Mokuba seemed older, wiser. _When did he become so grown up? Had he missed it all? _"We're brothers Mokuba, we can talk about anything. I always have time for you."

Kaiba finished off making his coffee and sat at the kitchen table opposite the young man that had replaced his kid brother. He worried about what would come out of Mokuba's mouth. He sort of knew what was to come, he felt it in his bones. He should have expected it really, all this time he'd acted as if Mokuba wasn't really around, as if he'd not notice the coming and goings in the house. Mokuba was very smart for his age, he was also very empathetic and morally, well, he was miles ahead of Kaiba there.

"You and Yugi aren't just friends are you?" Mokuba asked after a long pause, he'd clearly been thinking about how to bring it up for a while.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba frowned.

"You said we could talk about _anything_!"

"I did." Kaiba grumbled.

"So?"

"Hm?"

"You and Yugi aren't just friends, are you?"

"No, we're not friends at all." Kaiba said awkwardly, not sure of how comfortable he was talking about this with anyone. Much less his younger brother. Wasn't this the sort of stuff he should shield him from?

"Are you gay?" Mokuba asked with a softness in his voice that was comforting to Kaiba, regardless of the question which was being asked of him.

"No." Kaiba said coolly, taking a sip of his scolding coffee.

"It's okay if you are. You don't have to lie to me anymore, I don't mind you know!" Mokuba said sweetly.

"Mokuba." Kaiba gave a glance to say enough was enough. "I'm not gay."

"So then, you just love Yugi?" Mokuba asked slightly puzzled.

It was funny how dead on this young teenage boy was, so dead on... and here was Kaiba struggling himself to work it all out and Mokuba had put it so simply. And it was just that simple, however it was so much more complex than just that at the same time. He thoughts went to the rush of feelings he had last night when he held the Pharaoh close to him, gazing down at his face... That rush. "Love is a very strong word Mokuba." Kaiba said finally.

Mokuba huffed a little annoyed. "Well if you insist on nit-picking... then you like-like him?"

"Yeah?" Kaiba questioned himself and shrugged a little before answering more confidently. "Yeah. I 'like-like' him a lot actually."

Mokuba smiled at his brother across the table as if he knew something Kaiba didn't. "Okay then."

"What?" Kaiba smiled back, it was sort of contagious.

"Nothing. You'll see for yourself soon enough." Mokuba laughed out loud.

Kaiba gave Mokuba a sideways glance and changed the subject. "Want to do something together today?"

"I think you should invite Yugi over. Talk to him." Mokuba looking into his brother's eyes knowingly for a while before he opened his mouth again to speak. "Can I go watch some cartoons now?"

And just like that his _little _brother was back. Kaiba moved forward and ruffled Mokuba's messy black locks. "Sure, but don't let all these cartoons rot your brain!"

"Impossible. Nothing could rot my brain! I'm related to you!" Mokuba giggled and in flash he had gone.

Kaiba sat at the table, thinking, for a little while after Mokuba had left. He felt sort of like a weight had lifted, like he wasn't sneaking around so much. Like what he and Yami had together was half normal. He sipped his coffee, it was slightly cooler now. Then, he let his mind wander back to last night and to all of the weirdness that had happened. Almost as if the very minute the God's went into that glass cabinet, on the stands that were made for them. If only he could explain all this to Mokuba, but he couldn't, there were some things you should protect children from and this was one of those things. He didn't even know what Ancient force or magic he was dealing with yet or even what it wanted, but where there was card games, there was sure to be trouble. There had to be a reason why he was getting these visions... someone or_ something_ wanted him to know about his past life. No. No, he could not talk to Mokuba. There was only one person Kaiba could talk about this with... Kaiba sipped on his coffee again and looked towards his phone. '_Why not.' _he sighed, he was talking to himself under his breath. He began punching in Kame Game's number. '_Maybe you do have some more answers for me, Yami.'_

The phone rang a few times before it was answered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Nessahh!:  
**Hello my fellow prideshippers!  
As far as I am aware, Chapter 15 went down alright?!... (Not many reviews but hey-ho!)  
I've pretty much written the story now and know exactly how it will end.  
I am stopping at _chapter 21._  
But just because I have been away so long and love you all so much...  
I'll just leave this here:  
Chapter 16.

A large and forceful knock befell upon the Kaiba's Mansion door. Quickly Mokuba had answered it to find Yami standing there, it was only about an hour after Kaiba had phoned him, he must have rushed straight over. The sky was now a morbid grey and had opened, sending a downpour of rain that crashed all around Yami. "Can I come in?" Yami said soaked through, his arms were folded across his chest and his teeth were chattering slightly as he spoke.

Mokuba looked up at Yami a little smug that his older brother had actually taken his advice and invited him over. "Sure! But wait _right_ here!" Mokuba said excitedly running off up the stairs before Yami had even got chance to open his mouth in reply. Bewildered Yami did as he was told, he stood in that long, cavernous hallway, shivering and waited alone in the silence.

Before too long Yami heard a stern footfall on the stairs, breaking the silence that had been around him. It was that weird sort of silence accompanied by a high pitched ringing, that type that demands to be listened to because of the complete lack of anything else. Yami snapped back to reality as Kaiba soon appeared into view. He was wearing his 'house clothes', which consisted of a white vest top and grey sweats. He was barefoot and yet still every careful and graceful step he took sounded loudly and echoed throughout the hall. Kaiba always looked as if he was walking with a purpose or goal in mind, like he had somewhere to be or something to do. Kaiba got to about half-way on the staircase, to a point where he could see Yami's face, then he came to a sudden halt. "Come up." Kaiba said gesturing with his hand before turning to head back up the stairs, he took two steps and then he spoke again. "Shoes off. Leave them by the door."

Hurriedly, Yami pulled his wet leather boots off and dropped them where he stood, he then rushed up the stairs to catch up with Kaiba. Yami hadn't been given many details over the phone, just that he needed to come soon and still no one had mentioned as to why he had been summoned here. Finally they reached Kaiba's bedroom doors and entered. The room was immaculate as always and somehow felt even bigger than the last time he'd seen it, Yami found himself thinking about Yugi's squashed and cluttered box-room... they really were worlds apart.

"You wanted to talk Kaiba?" Yami asked, getting to the point. He was careful not to call him 'Seto', not until he'd determined what kind of mood Kaiba was in.

"Yeah, I did." Kaiba began, scratching the back of his head. "But Mokuba mentioned that it had rained and I've run you a bath and put fresh clothes out. We can talk when you're done. Everything you need should be in there." Kaiba was stalling, preparing.

"Oh no, Kaiba. That's not necessary!" Yami said waving his hands, slightly embarrassed at the thought.

"Well it's either that or you don't sit on any of my furniture. Your choice." Kaiba snorted, opening the en-suit's door and ignoring Yami's protests.

Reluctantly, Yami nodded his head and looked into the bedroom's adjoining bathroom. It was a sterile white like everything else Kaiba owned, in the middle of the room was a white free standing, claw foot bathtub. Steam poured over the bath from the heat of the water, which nearly filled the entire bath to the brim. The bubble bath Kaiba had used smelt wonderful, like a spiced cinnamon and dotted around the edges of the bath, small tea light candles were lit. "You really shouldn't have gone to the trouble." Yami said stepping an inch into the bathroom.

"It was no trouble." Kaiba mumbled and blushed slightly turning away from Yami's gaze and changing the subject. "The floors are heated and they should be nice and toasty by now, obviously towels are just there on the towel rack, just put your wet clothes in the laundry hatch and they'll be washed and dried for you, there are some clothes folded over here for you to wear... now, I know you're shorter than me but we have similar body types-"

"Really Kaiba, everything is fine. I can manage from here." Yami laughed, cutting his sentence short.

"I'll just be in here reading." Kaiba said pointing to the other room. "Shout up if you need me."

"Just before I get in..."

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Yami asked nervously.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Kaiba replied confused.

"I don't know..." Yami said fiddling with his puzzle. "Last night at the office, something about the way you were acting felt off? And now you've called me over."

"Off?"

"Yeah you seemed cold and distant. Not that you're usually warm and friendly... but there was definitely something off." Yami's large eyes held a worried expression.

"Yami... just have a bath, yeah? We'll talk when you're done." Kaiba said sternly before walking off towards his bed.

Annoyed at Kaiba's stubbornness, Yami turned and slammed the door shut behind him without another word. Once alone in the bathroom, he tore his wet clothes off of his lean body and threw them angrily down the laundry hatch. Then he jumped into the bath, it was red hot as he pushed his whole body and head under the water but Yami didn't mind. He just wanted to get in and out of it as quickly as he could, he felt bad that Kaiba had gone to the trouble of running such a lovely bath for him to just get in for five minutes. However, he was eager to know what Kaiba had wanted him there for in the first place. Of course, it had occurred to Yami that it may be just another one of Kaiba's mind games. Calling him here, see if he'd run over like a good boy... but then again, he had a strong gut feeling that there was something more serious at work here. Yami grabbed a bottle of shampoo and lathered a generous amount into his scalp, then grabbed the shower gel provided - It looked expensive, but in his haste Yami just squeezed the bottle clumsily over his body and rubbed it into himself. Then he dunked the entirety of himself back underwater to rinse all the suds off before getting out. Not even a single one of small the tea lights had burnt out, he _really_ hadn't been in there long.

The heated floor felt really good to step out on to, Yami reached for one of Kaiba's fluffy white bath towels and wrapped it around him, he noticed the '**KC**' stitched into the corner and chuckled to himself slightly. Yami quickly dried himself and blew out the candles that Kaiba had lit for him, reaching for the clothes - he realized he and Kaiba would match outfits. He didn't know if this was intentional, but it struck him that Kaiba was the sort of person that would buy fifty of one item if he liked it so he'd never have to do without. He got dressed into Kaiba's clothes anyway_ - now he dressed and even smelt like him!_ Kaiba's bathroom had some cabinets along the whole left wall, with large mirrors above them, Yami went over to go look at himself. On top of one of the cabinets, Yami found Kaiba's hairdryer and hairbrush. He blow dried his hair quickly, there were a few patches a little damp here and there but it hardly mattered. He combed his hair out roughly, getting rid of any knots. Instead of the usual angry, jagged black hair staring back at him, Yami saw that it was all flat. The black hair at the back was swinging at his shoulders, his blonde bangs fell perfectly and framed his face. Yami laughed at his reflection for a while and then finally tore himself away. Time to talk.

Yami walked into Kaiba's bedroom to find him sat up on his bed, reading a rather heavy and rather old looking book. Kaiba seemed to be so deep in the book that he hadn't noticed Yami's reappearance from the bathroom. Yami coughed gently to warn Kaiba of his presence and walked over to the bed before perching himself on the edge of it.

"What are you reading?" Yami asked Kaiba to start a conversation. He knew directly asking Kaiba anything today would prove to be fruitless, he was in one of those moods, he'd speak in his own time... Yami hoped.

"A '_brief'_ history of ancient Egypt." Kaiba huffed, snapping the book shut as if he'd been looking over it for far too long.

"I'm not in there at all." Yami sighed. "It'd be easier if I was, I seem to have just been completely deleted from history. A huge gap but no explanation as to why."

"Of course..." Kaiba grumbled. "Of course you'd of looked!" He smacked his head with the flat of his hand. "Well, my own fault really. I could have saved myself some time."

"Were you actually looking for me?"

"No!" Kaiba replied sarcastically, mocking Yami. "I've just all of a sudden taken a keen interest in Ancient Egyptian drivel."

"Okay..." Yami said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry." Kaiba muttered, the word 'sorry' had seemed to stick in his throat. "I've just been thinking too much recently."

Yami swung his legs up on the bed, getting himself more comfortable. "About Ancient Egypt?"

"Yeah." Kaiba bit his bottom lip, thinking about how to phrase himself properly. He didn't want Yami to know he'd had visions, not just yet anyway. "What can you remember?"

Yami looked away for a moment. "I've told you."

Kaiba shuffled, pulling himself to sit completely upright. "Tell me again."

Turning back to face Kaiba, Yami's expression was one of confusion. "About us? Or?"

"Anything. Anything you can remember at all." Kaiba's voice was now more urgent.

"It's odd you know, it's more like flashback than a memory. I feel like I am there again. I can taste things, smell things... feel things." Yami began as Kaiba looked at him in awe, he was revelling in the words that came from Yami's mouth, letting him continue uninterrupted. Usually any talk of this was met by a disapproving eye roll from Kaiba, it was nice to be listened to. "I have little memory of regular day to day things. Sometimes I see myself on the throne or giving orders... practising the shadow games and riding on horseback, but rarely. In all honesty though, I usually only see you... well not you... but you know what I mean."

"I do." Kaiba said out loud but he was absent, as if he was really talking to anyone. If only Yami had any idea how much he understood, he knew exactly what he meant. "What happens then?"

"Sometimes we make passionate love, sometimes we just lay there talking and holding each other." You could hear the warmth in Yami's voice and the flutter in his breath as he recalled the memory. "You know, couple stuff."

"What do we talk about?" Kaiba asked.

"Erm..." Yami began to think. "Hell! You are asking a lot of questions today... just stuff." Yami said puzzled.

"Oh." Kaiba wanted to delve deeper, he wanted to know more. He knew he couldn't without letting on more than he wanted to, it wasn't that he didn't trust Yami or that he was embarrassed about being so clueless. Knowledge was power and right now he had more than Yami... Kaiba never let the dominant and more powerful position go. He had to be careful... "When did you get these memories?"

"Around the Battle City Tournament, I think Ishizu has opened my mind more."

_'More like when you got the God cards' _Kaiba thought to himself. He now had confirmation that they had something to do with it and it must only be when all three are together as Obelisk never had caused any visions in Kaiba's care, not one. "Ah hah." Kaiba said after a short silence.

"So you still don't believe in this Ancient mumbo jumbo?" Yami frowned and looked hurt. "Is that why you call me over here? Why you were trying to find me? To see if there was any truth in anything I've said? I thought you believed me?"

"I believe you." Kaiba spoke robotically, his skin was pale and eyes glazed as he seemingly looked through Yami.

It all clicked. Kaiba didn't have to say anything, but Yami knew. Kaiba may learn quickly and his intelligence is second to none - but Yami had great instincts about people's true nature... it's how he'd seen anything good in Kaiba in the first place. And then with one sentence, Kaiba's secret was out. "That's why you called me here, you've seen for yourself." Yami smiled smugly, the look on Kaiba's face proved he was right. "You have!"

"I had a dream... I doubt that counts." Kaiba snapped.

"Oh no. It was more than that! You had a vision it didn't you? You've seen it, you've felt it and now... you know." Yami's face was now close to Kaiba's, for once in the whole time Yami had known Kaiba, he now saw that he was afraid.

Kaiba sharply held his breath and looked fearfully into Yami's large eyes. He was so close to him, he could see every last detail... every last dot, every last line and every tiny blemish that made his eyes that exquisite and rare purple colour. It was, oddly, at this point Kaiba realized that he'd looked at Yami before, but never noticed him. Like really noticed him. Were the visions to blame? "Twice." Kaiba finally exhaled.

Yami was excited like a small child on Christmas but he could tell he was making Kaiba uneasy. He relaxed his body and moved back, giving Kaiba some space before he spoke again. "Oh Seto! What did you see?"

"The same as you I assume." Kaiba said sternly, he folded his arms tightly cross his chest and wrinkled his nose. "But you're a fool if you believe that, it's what we see that is important."

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"I mean, the visions aren't the important part. It's what it means that's important." Kaiba let a half-laugh out. "Have you ever even stopped to wonder why we were even reincarnated? Why us, here, in this city, at this exact time?"

"No." Yami looked down, breaking away from Kaiba's gaze. It was a touchy subject for him. Of course he'd asked himself those things, them and a thousand other questions. On one hand, he wanted to know the answers - needed to know them. All he had to do was learn his name. However he was scared of what that knowledge would bring for him. Would he be able to remember the life he has now if he regains his memories? Would he have to go back and leave everyone behind? It didn't bare thinking about. "No, I really haven't. Because I know why I am here, Ishizu explained that I had a destiny... I'm meant to save the world."

"And you have saved it. Over and over and over. Until what point? When it's the 'real' end?" Kaiba snorted.

"Must be."

"No Yami. You got involved in other people's problems, problems that you could have stayed out of and saved yourself the trouble. You wont though because that's not who you are. You always have to be the hero, you rush in head first and save the day. You stop the bad guys for 'the greater good' and _you're so goddamn moral_. Just imagine this though... The world begins to end and you do nothing. You sit in the safety of your bed, selfishly ignoring the screams outside..."

"People would die." Yami hissed.

_He was now screaming with frustration. "Or another person looking for a purpose in life will step up and take the responsibility! They'll do a fine job and you'll realize you were never special, you never had a role, you were just brave!" A familiar and exotic perfume drifted on a breeze that swept through the room, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and it sunk into Kaiba that although the conversation fitted... the time, room and the body he was in did not fit at all._

_"What would you have me do? Turn my back on my kingdom, my people?" The pharaoh replied sitting in Yami's place. An air of command about him as he sat, arms firmly folded, his large eyes now hard and angry. "You are meant to be my advisor and speak objectively for the good of Egypt. Seriously Seto, what would you have me do?"_

_"I can't continue on the promise that one day we'll just slip away when the war is over and everything is quiet." He was so frustrated with his Pharaoh, his voice broke as he was speaking, but he fought back the urge to cry and held strong. "I love you."_

_"I thought you'd never say it back?" The Pharaoh said relaxing slightly._

_"Because I knew that one day, I'd have to shock you into knowing what you mean to me. I've loved you this whole time, but you don't love me Pharaoh, otherwise you'd stop this war with the Thief King Bakura and you wouldn't dare tempt the Gods. Let him take the kingdom, we'll be free. We can leave tonight. You don't have to kill yourself, he is so powerful." Seto pleaded._

_"I can't let thousands be enslaved, tortured and killed under his reign. Do you really think he'll stop at Egypt? He'll take the world... knowing I might have been able to stop it, I just can't live with the guilt. I'm using the Gods, I have to, it's the only way... Please come fight by my side Seto? Do your job and put your needs aside for once."_

_Seto moved towards the Pharaoh, his hand outstretched and his once fierce blue eyes now a watery colour, they were begging. "Pharaoh-" he began._

_The pharaoh stood, turning his back on his priest and then he took a few steps toward the door. He spoke without turning his head, "I love you, but you're so selfish, Seto. I can save the world and be with you."_

_"And what if you don't win?"_

_The Pharaoh opened the room's door and went to leave "I don't intend on loosing."_

_"I promised we're be together for all eternity, that's why I am asking you stay here with me."_

_The door slammed shut._

Tears stung in Kaiba's eyes, blurring his vision so he could hardly see. He could feel himself shaking and there was a lump in throat. He blinked hard a few times and wiped his eyes, the room now came into focus. It was his room again and Yami was still sitting across from him.

"You saw that too, right?" Kaiba asked Yami, his voice quivering.

It took Yami a long while to register what Kaiba had asked of him, slowly he nodded his head in reply before he spoke. "Er- Yeah. I saw it too." There was an awkwardness between them now as they both let what had been seen actually sink in. Kaiba's incarnate had laid his feelings bare and begged Yami to stay safe, to stay with him and he just went off to a war... and well who knows what had happened to him for him to end up inside the puzzle. '_No, wonder the priest's reincarnation is such a pissed off jerk' _Yami thought to himself.

"Well, I guess we know where this is headed?" Kaiba half laughed.

"Huh?"

"You said it before _'history is meant to repeat itself'_. You'll leave."

"Seto-"

"Come on, let's go downstairs now. There is more." Kaiba said jumping off the bed.

"What?" Yami was confused, so very confused, but he followed Kaiba regardless.

"I have something to show you."

* * *

**Nessahh:  
**I hope you enjoyed this!  
I cannot wait to publish the last few chapters!  
So go review me bitches!  
xx


	17. Chapter 17

**Nessahh!:  
**I would just like to say thank you for all the reviews, favourites and private messages! To explain;  
I'm heart warmed by all of you saying how sad you are to see it end at chapter 21. I too am rather sad as I love this story so much! However all good things come to an end and I promise an exciting last few chapters with regular updates for you guys! I also currently have _three_ stories already written in note form, ready to be perfected and posted to FanFic for your entertainment!  
So don't worry guys, you'll see me soon enough, I'll be back with more Prideshipping and Yaoi than you can handle!  
But for now: Follow, Favourite, Review and more importantly, enjoy!  
Here's...  
Chapter 17!

* * *

Nervously, Yami reached the bottom of the stairs and tried his best to keep up with Kaiba... who, really wasn't himself right now, he seemed to be a little crazed and out of it. He was talking under his breath and walking at an uncomfortably fast pace (even for Kaiba). Yami worried for Kaiba, he always denounced this sort of stuff and made up logical reasoning for the events... this time however he was forced into believing, shown the truth laid before his eyes. Yami really hoped he wasn't suffering a break down, he was scared for Kaiba and now _scared of_ Kaiba. He acted like a cold-hearted mad man at the best of times... an emotionally unhinged Kaiba was a horrifying thought.

Without warning, Kaiba suddenly came to a stop, almost causing Yami to walk straight into him.

"What are you two doing?" It was Mokuba. He was standing in the hall, looking at his older brother with a puzzled look upon his face.

"We were just coming to get a drink." Kaiba said, his voice now back to normal. "Want one?"

"Yeah!" Mokuba said happy to be included. The three of them headed in the direction of the Kaiba brother's kitchen. Yami didn't speak, he was confused, Kaiba had just seemed to snap out of his trance like state and return to normal.

It wasn't long until they arrived in the kitchen. Mokuba jumped into his usual seat at the kitchen table, his chair at the table was the same as all the other chairs. It was a ornate antique, wooden dining chair. It looked ancient, as if it had been made eons ago and at the same time it looked brand new. The wood was perfectly polished, the seat cushions were firm and bouncy and there were small, intricate patterns and swirls - delicately cut right out of the back and sides. However at the top of Mokuba's chair, on the headboard, an "MK" was carved in fine calligraphy. Mokuba's chair was on the right of Kaiba's, he had his own chair too, position at the end of the table, it was significantly larger and more grand than the other chairs. Like Mokuba's, Kaiba's chair had "SK" carved into the top of it. It resembled more a small throne than a dining chair, Yami chose an 'unmarked' chair to the left of Kaiba's and sat down.

"I'm going to get some wine out of the snug." Kaiba said after a few moments of peering into his fridge. "It's better than the crap in here."

"It's a bit early isn't it bro?" Mokuba said disapprovingly.

Kaiba looked at the clock. "It's about half past eleven. By the time I've got there, brought the wine back here and poured it... it'll be almost twelve. Which is perfectly expectable."

"It won't be almost twelve." Mokuba said rolling his eyes.

Kaiba walked over to the wall behind Mokuba and wound the hands forward to five minutes to twelve. "Happy?"

"No."

"Shame. Because I'm in charge, not you!" Kaiba snorted as he walked back over to the door way. "I won't be long. Try not to cause any trouble... either of you." His eyes moved over both Yami and Mokuba, then he turned on his heels and walked away.

Mokuba listened for a moment, peering at the door and when he was sure his brother was gone, he turned and faced Yami. "Your hair looks weird" Mokuba said screwing his face up.

"Huh-" Yami stopped himself remembering it was flat. "Yeah, it does."

"I'm glad you came back here." Mokuba smiled, changing the subject, seeing Yami looked slightly embarrassed.

"Why wouldn't I?" Yami laughed.

"I know he is hard to be around, he shouts a lot, he is always in a bad mood and sometimes he can be really mean-"

"I hope there's a 'but' coming after this..." Yami said playfully.

Mokuba nodded, oblivious to the joke. "_But, _he does care. Deep down in there somewhere is my real big brother and he is nice. He smiles a lot and has fun."

"I know Mokuba." Yami said softly, seeing Mokuba's eyes pleading. "That's why I put up with him. He's a good friend and-"

Yami's sentence was cut short by Mokuba. "You're not friends." he blurted.

"Excuse me?"

"Seto told me this morning... The whole being more than friends thing, you know." He paused "Although, I've kind of known for ages." Mokuba shrugged.

"Known for ages?"

"Yeah since like forever."

"Mokuba, we've not been... erm... 'seeing each other' for all that long by the way."

"No, but I have seen you look at him a certain way. Like how Joey looks at Mai... and how Téa looks at you." Mokuba raised an eyebrow. "Besides, during the Battle City tournament... I caught you checking out his butt like thousands of times." Mokuba winked. "Don't worry, I haven't said anything to him. Can I ask you a question though?"

"Yeah." Yami laughed, surprised of actually how comfortable he felt talking to Mokuba, he had fantastic people skills for saying he'd been raised by Kaiba. "What do you want to know?"

"Are you gay?" Mokuba asked bluntly in his child like ignorance.

"Yes Mokuba. I'm gay." Yami couldn't help but smile. Mokuba was a smart kid.

"My brother says he's not gay."

"He says that a lot." Yami said rolling his eyes.

"Do you love him?" Mokuba asked nonchalantly.

Yami felt a pain in his chest, like someone had stabbed him right in the heart. "I-I-"

"It's okay, Seto told me 'love' is a strong word when I asked him if he loved you."

"Did he?" Yami said with a look of disappointment.

"But he also said he did 'like-like you a lot', and that's a quote." Mokuba smiled warmly at Yami, he knew it was something he needed to know and Kaiba would never have told Yami himself.

"Mokuba, I don't know what to say-" Yami began.

But he was cut short. "Say 'thank you for the wine'" Kaiba smiled devilishly, standing in the doorway, holding the bottle of white wine up as if it were a trophy.

Yami turned round to face Kaiba. "You got something good then?"

"Yeah. I'll pour you some." Kaiba pulled two wine glasses out of the cabinet. "Mokuba, juice?"

"No. I want some wine!" Mokuba pouted.

"When you're eighteen, be my guest." Kaiba snorted taking out another wine glass and filling it with cranberry juice. Smirking, he brought the glass over and put it in front of Mokuba. "Here. Pretend it's red wine."

"You're not funny Seto!" Mokuba groaned.

"I'm hilarious." Kaiba winked. His mood seemed to have lifted, Yami didn't not what had changed or whether he was putting a front on for Mokuba... but he didn't want to question it, he'd wait for Kaiba too remember he had something to show him, he'd rather have Kaiba act this way. Kaiba went back over to the kitchen side and popped open the bottle of wine, he poured each glass to half-way full and returned to the table. He place a glass in front of Yami and then sat down in his throne with his own glass. "So. Talk about anything interesting?"

"Yugi's gay." Mokuba said, taking a sip of 'red wine'.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba snapped. "Apologize now."

"It's okay. It's true." Yami smiled, defending Mokuba. "He said you'd talked to him this morning so I didn't mind him asking."

"Yes. I'm afraid he asked out-right. He's getting far too clever for his own good." Kaiba hissed, taking a sip of wine.

"You said you can never be too clever." Mokuba pointed out, it was met by a snort of laughter from Yami.

"You see what I mean, right?" Kaiba grumbled, squeezing the bridge of his nose annoyed.

"He's great kid, leave him be." Yami smiled, shrugging it off and taking a large gulp of wine. "It shows you've done a good job."

"I'm sure I was never this difficult at his age." Kaiba sighed.

"_Seto_, you're more difficult now at your age, than he could ever be." Yami grinned. Yami's eyes met Kaiba's for a short moment, they weren't harsh as usual, the blue seemed soft and inviting. A small smile spread over Kaiba's face. Yami felt himself blush as he realized he was still grinning like an idiot, he stopped and lowered his gaze. He couldn't help himself, he lifted his again only to find Kaiba was still looking at him, he'd kept his smile. The silence fell about the kitchen making the two of them feel like the only two people on Earth. Kaiba absent-mindedly rubbed his foot up and down over Yami's legs, the eye contact remained and Yami bit his lip...

"Awkward!" Mokuba shouted, pushing his chair back from the table. The word made both Kaiba and Yami jump, Kaiba removed his foot and both of them broke eye contact. "If you two are going to sit in here staring at each other... I am going to watch TV."

"Read." Kaiba said raising an eyebrow. "I bet you've been watching that damned television all morning."

"Fine. I'll put the subtitles on!" Mokuba laughed cheekily and rushed out of the room before his brother could object.

"You don't want a kid brother by any chance do you?" Kaiba sighed.

Yami shook his head and drank a mouthful of wine. "No thanks."

"Pity." Kaiba finished off his glass and held it up. "Want to go to the snug with this?"

Yami could tell where this was heading and he didn't know if it was such a good idea. Not while Kaiba was this vulnerable anyway. However, this time he was thinking with his cock rather than his head, it might have been the under table footsie or the fact Yami hadn't had his 'itch scratched' the night he gave Kaiba the Gods. He quickly polished off the wine, wiping his chin when he'd finished. "Yeah, the snug sounds good."

* * *

They'd been sat on the sofa in the snug together for only a few minutes when Kaiba climbed on top of Yami. It had taken Yami by surprise but he wasn't objecting by any means. Yami snaked his arms around Kaiba's waist, it felt good to touch him in this way again, Yami let one of his hands wonder beneath Kaiba's vest, feeling his soft and warm skin. Kaiba kissed his way up the length of Yami's neck, causing Yami's breath to hitch every so often. Kaiba then kissed along Yami's jaw, slowly, softly, before he pushed his parted lips on to Yami's. As if automatically, Yami reciprocated, sliding his tongue into Kaiba's mouth and exploring. Rhythmically and in sync their tongues moved together, meeting and crashing into each other. Caught in the moment, Kaiba lustfully grasped at Yami's long, straight hair, it hurt but felt fantastic at the same time. Yami tugged at Kaiba's vest signalling that he take it off, he could feel Kaiba smile mouth-to-mouth. Sitting up over Yami, Kaiba pulled off his shirt, revealing his perfect body and left his vest disregarded in a heap on the floor. Kaiba pulled Yami's shirt up, exposing his stomach and kissing it gently. Yami flinched a little at the sensation, that and a few of Kaiba's chestnut brown hairs had moved along him, tickling him.

Kaiba then gave one rough tug on the sweat pants he had lent Yami, almost ripping them off. Kaiba looked down at Yami's hardened penis with a pleased look, gently he wrapped his fingers around it and began to move his hand up and down slowly. Yami let out a satisfied moan, encouraging Kaiba to continue. Kaiba picked up the pace a bit more as Yami's legs twitched and his body made involuntary movements. He worked Yami's cock harder and harder, Yami's hips bucked slightly as he lost control, almost on the brink of orgasm. Then Kaiba just stopped abruptly.

"What?" Yami groaned. "Why are you stopping?"

"I don't want you to come just yet." Kaiba breathed. "Turn over."

Yami complied and turned without word nor argument. He'd been fantasising about fucking Kaiba every waking moment since he had gotten his first vision. Hell, he'd been fantasising about it since Duellist Kingdom when Kaiba had saved his ass from 'The Ghost of Seto Kaiba.' It was the first time Yami had realized he had something more to him than just a selfish and competitive billionaire with a brilliant talent for strategizing at Duel Monsters. Sure, every time he'd be around Kaiba since then he couldn't help but peer at his butt every time he walked behind him... or even zoning out when Kaiba was having a massive rant at everyone and just looking at how physically attractive he was. What was not to like? He had money, stunning eyes, a beautiful face, great body and was unbelievably smart. Really he was perfect... besides the emotional baggage left over from his broken childhood and his uncanny resemblance to an evil genius. The way Yami saw it, Kaiba was an unobtainable person, beautiful and deceiving. After the memories though, he didn't even have to be around Kaiba to want him, he just had him stuck in his head. His face, his mannerisms, his smell and voice became a drug, he'd thought he was hot for a while but never enough to do something stupid.

Like, ending up on your hands and knees, on his sofa, in his home... at the mercy of this monster in a man's skin. Tipsy from the wine Yami forgot why he was even here, he forgot what had happened upstairs and lost himself in the moment. Yami felt Kaiba hand run over his lower back, then he felt Kaiba dig his nails into the soft flesh around his hips, Kaiba used Yami to prop himself up as he inched himself closer.

Steadying himself, Yami gripped on to the sofa's arm tightly. "_Seto_." Yami murmured.

Kaiba used his right hand to pull his own sweats down to his knees, keeping his left hand firmly clutching Yami's hip bone. Kaiba then spat into his hand, before masturbating himself gently, lubricating his hard cock. He massaged the head of his penis in small circles around the entrance of Yami's rectum. "Are you ready?" Kaiba asked softly, bending down and kissed Yami between the shoulder blades.

"Yeah." Yami said, his voice a strangled whisper as he braced himself.

Kaiba wasted no time and forcefully pushed the whole length of himself inside of Yami. It caused him to yelp but his cry was only answered with Kaiba hushing, he waited a few moments, letting Yami's muscles relax and get used to his girth before he made his first thrust. Kaiba pulled his hips back at a tensely slow pace, enjoying the view he was getting and then pushed himself in again quickly and repeated this, their bodies writhing and sweating as they met and parted. After a while Yami got used to the pain as it numbed and faded, in fact it had gone completely, with each one of Kaiba thrusts getting easier to manage and more and more pleasurable. Weakened from ecstasy, Yami's arms gave way and he buried his face down into the sofa, stifling what would have been loud moans. Kaiba liked the fact that Yami was making a lot of noise, it stroked his ego to know that Yami was getting off on what he was doing to him. Kaiba tilted his head back and bit his lip to stop himself from screaming, now picking up the pace, he reached around Yami and began to wank him off. Yami sunk his teeth into the sofa, already so worked up, it took merely a few flicks of Kaiba's wrist to finish him off. He came into Kaiba hand as his body jerked and shuddered. Kaiba didn't last too much longer, he pushed himself in and out of Yami rapidly before removing himself with the hand wet from Yami orgasm and ejaculating on to Yami's pert ass.

Breathless, Kaiba lay down on his side next to Yami. It took Yami a while to gather himself, dazed from the endorphins, he groaned before picking himself up and rolling to face Kaiba. he kissed him on the forehead. "You're so good at that,_ Seto_." Yami puffed, watching Kaiba's chest rising and falling as he breathed heavily.

Kaiba brushed away the long hair that had fallen over his face, pushing it behind his ear. "I needed that."

Yami rolled his eyes and tutted, typical Kaiba. "I wish we could lie here forever."

"Ha! I don't." Kaiba snorted.

"Thanks!" Yami said sarcastically.

"No I've got my company, my investments, my inventions and my god... Mokuba would just eat crap and watch cartoons all day." Kaiba leaned over Yami, grasping the disregarded bottle of wine and taking three huge gulps from it before laying back down.

"You have a lot on your plate, huh?" Yami smiled, dreamily circling Kaiba's nipple with his index finger.

"Always have." Kaiba shrugged. "I'm glad to have you as a distraction actually."

"I don't mind being your distraction." Yami smiled cuddling into Kaiba lazily.

"Yeah..." Kaiba mumbled "A distraction."

"Are you okay?" Yami asked worried, sitting up.

"No." Kaiba finally managed. "I have to show you something." He got up, pulling his sweats up and making himself presentable.

"It can wait, surely?"

"No, it can't. You have to come now. Come on! Get dressed and get up!" Kaiba said in a panic. "I feel better now I've had a drink, we have to go now, everything is... _clearer_."

**Nessahh:  
**Hope you like!  
Mmmm Yaoi!  
Review pleasums :3

**Seto:  
**Yeah, review or I'll have my clothes on in all of the other chapter and not sexiness shall occur! (^.^)/

**Yami:  
**Goddamn it, Kaiba is serious... You guys best review! ;)


End file.
